BE MINE
by Boomiee92
Summary: BTS fanfition. KookV. Jeon Jungkook as seme X Kim Taehyung or V as Uke. Jeon Jungkook selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, termasuk Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung adalah pewaris kedua perusahaan saingan keluarga Jeon, lalu apakah kisah mereka akan menjadi Romeo dan Juliet di abad 21, Rating T-M. Warning Bl, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **dan BTS yang lain**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **saya kembali dengan cerita KookV yang lain**

 **hope you all like it, enjoy... happy reading all**

 **BAB SATU**

 **S** atu detik hanya butuh satu detik dan satu pertemuan bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook untuk jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Taehyung. Meluncur dalam kecepatan berbahaya dan menghancurkan, pada detik yang sama Jeon Jungkook tahu dia tidak akan bisa bernapas dengan lega sebelum mendapatkan Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tahu Jungkook, kurasa kau nyaris meneteskan air liurmu."

"Jim." Gerutu Jungkook, kesal. Imajinasinya tentang Kim Taehyung yang merintih pasrah di bawah tubuhnya, hancur oleh suara tak merdu pengawal pribadi sekaligus sahabatnya Park Jimin.

Menyeringai, puas dengan reaksi kesal Jungkook. Jimin dengan kurang ajarnya menyesap wine di tangannya. "Aku akan menolak keras jika kau tertarik dengan Min Yoongi."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut incaran sahabatku sendiri."

"Melegakan, sungguh melegakan, Tuan Jeon Jungkook." Balas Jimin dengan nada main-main.

"Aku menginginkan seseorang."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Kau selalu beruntung, aku yakin malam inipun kau akan berhasil menyeret seseorang ke tempat tidurmu."

"Aku berharap seperti itu." Gumam Jungkook disertai senyum miring serta tatapan tajamnya yang tertuju pada seseorang di seberang tempatnya berdiri.

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan, sedikit berjinjit untuk berbisik pada telinga kiri Jungkook. "Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Kim Taehyung."

Kedua mata Jimin terbelalak, kepalanya pening, seolah dirinya baru pertamakali belajar bernapas. Kim Taehyung. Putra kedua dari keluarga besar Kim. Jenius, pewaris kedua _KM-ent_. perusahaan yang bergerak di industri hiburan. Musuh bebuyutan .

"Ada yang salah Jim?"

"Kau ingin menjadi Romeo dan Juliet abad modern, Jeon Jungkook. Keluargamu akan menentang keras, dan aku yakin keluarga Taehyung juga akan melakukannya."

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan Jim."

"Kurasa kali ini kau harus menyerah. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang lain yang lebih menarik dari Taehyung."

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya menginginkan Taehyung, bukan yang lain."

"Jungkook kau melemparkan tubuhmu ke kandang singa."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku tidak masuk ke kandang singa dengan tangan kosong. Ini akan sangat menarik."

"Jika ini hanya permainanmu yang lain, jangan memilih keluarga Kim untuk diajak bermain." Jungkook menulikan kedua telinganya. "Kau akan mengobarkan perang!" geram Jimin.

Meletakkan gelas wine kosongnya ke atas meja, Jungkook berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menghampiri seseorang yang sangat dia inginkan. Mengabaikan sapaan ramah dari semua orang yang menatapnya. Hanya satu orang yang merebut semua perhatian Jeon Jungkook sekarang. Hanya satu orang.

"Selamat malam, apa pestanya menyenangkan?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah belakang dengan cepat. Nyaris menggeram melihat siapa yang menghampirinya. "Selamat malam." Balas Taehyung ramah tak lupa senyum palsu terpasang di wajah manis nyaris cantiknya. "Pesta ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Perayaan artis kami yang memborong penghargaan tadi malam." Ucap Jungkook, tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan keunggulannya pada Taehyung. Berharap pria manis di depannya merasakan aura dominasinya yang tak terbantahkan dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Tapi roda dunia hiburan berputar dengan cepat." Balas Taehyung sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya nyaris menggoda.

Jungkook terpana untuk beberapa detik. Kim Taehyung benar-benar sempurna dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti sekarang nyaris tanpa cela. "Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di tempat yang lebih tenang?"

Taehyung tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih atas tawaran Anda. Saya ingin menikmati penampilan para artis Anda, Tuan Jeon Jungkook."

Jika itu orang lain Jungkook yakin dia tak akan susah payah untuk menyeret mereka ke tempat tidur. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Dia berhadapan dengan Kim Taehyung bukan orang-orang kebanyakan yang begitu menginginkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya. Jeon Jungkook tampan, Taehyung nyaris sempurna, Jeon Jungkook pewaris kekayaan keluarga, Taehyung tak berbeda, Jeon Jungkook jenius, Taehyung lulusan _Harvard_.

Menyungging senyuman miring, Jungkook merasa bergairah menemukan lawan yang sepadan. Bukankah dalam setiap pertarungan atau pertandingan, lawan yang kuat merupakan tantangan yang menggairahkan.

"Dan saya bersedia untuk menemani Anda sepanjang pesta malam ini, Tuan Kim Taehyung."

Menurunkan gelas wine di tangan kirinya, Taehyung menaikkan dagu lancipnya menatap kedua mata Jeon Jungkook tajam. "Apa yang Anda inginkan?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Kita nyaris seumuran, kenapa harus canggung? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa mengobrol santai?"

"Maaf." Ucap Taehyung singkat berniat untuk pergi namun Jungkook menahan bahu kanannya.

Ujung-ujung jari kiri Jungkook tak sengaja menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Taehyung. Menelan ludah kasar, Jungkook benar-benar menginginkan Kim Taehyung. Dan dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan meledak-ledak seperti saat ini. Mengambil satu langkah mendekat, aroma parfum Taehyung yang manis nyaris memabukan, membuat Jungkook menggeram rendah. "Kau akan pergi? Bahkan malam belum larut."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk tetap tinggal."

"Lalu—apa kau datang untuk mengevaluasi perusahaanku dan mencari rahasia di balik keberhasilan kami tahun ini? Akui saja kalau kau kalah." Ucap Jungkook sengaja menyulut emosi Taehyung.

Taktik itu sepertinya berhasil, tatapan Taehyung menggelap, keningnya berkerut dalam. "Perusahaanmu kalah tahun lalu, tahun depan kau yang harus datang ke pestaku." Ucap Taehyung menahan amarah.

Jungkook tertawa pelan sebelum melepaskan tangan kirinya dari bahu Taehyung, selanjutnya tangan itu berpindah cepat hinggap pada tulang panggul kanan Taehyung yang menonjol di balik lapisan celanan kainnya. "Aku tunggu pestamu." Bisik Jungkook dengan suara rendah.

Menghempaskan tangan Jungkook kasar Taehyung lantas berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jungkook. Menaruh gelas wine yang masih tersisa separuh isi, ke atas salah satu meja panjang. " _Hyung_ kita pulang." Tuntut Taehyung setelah dirinya berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Kim SeokJin.

"Tae?" tanya SeokJin sambil melempar tatapan heran.

"Apa SeokJin hyung ingin tinggal lebih lama di sini?"

Tangan kanan SeokJin terulur untuk menyentuh pelan lengan kiri Taehyung. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan berpamitan dengan beberapa orang."

Menahan kesal pada akhirnya Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

"Ada yang salah?" kali ini giliran Namjoon yang bertanya, kakak ipar Taehyung.

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung bersikeras untuk tidak bercerita banyak hal selain kepada SeokJin.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, aku yakin itu. Wajahmu terlihat jelas."

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun." Balas Taehyung dengan nada tidak suka yang jelas terdengar.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menunggu di mobil jika berada di sini benar-benar membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku akan menyusul SeokJin dan menyuruhnya bergegas."

"Hmmm." Gumam Taehyung sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa…," kalimat Taehyung terhenti seketika melihat siapa yang datang kepadanya. Bukan Namjoon dan bukan SeokJin. Tatapan Taehyung berubah dingin. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Kau benar-benar pergi sangat awal, apa pestaku sangat buruk?"

Memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Duduk di atas kap mesin _Jaguar_ hitamnya, mengumpat di dalam hati, sambil berharap seorang Jeon Jungkook segera lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Apa kau selalu tidak ramah?"

Taehyung berjingkat saat Jungkook duduk di atas kap mobilnya tepat di sisi kiri tubuh Taehyung. Membuat lengan keduanya bersinggungan. "Kau akan menggores mobilku." Usir Taehyung kasar.

"Ah maaf, aku akan menggantinya." Ucap Jungkook ramah kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung berdiri, menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Jungkook tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan berbelit di depanku."

"Aku senang kau tidak menggunakan bahasa formal lagi denganku."

Taehyung tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau benar orang yang sama pada sampul depan majalah _Forbes_? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang."

Senyum seketika hilang dari wajah Jungkook. Baiklah, Taehyung bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak bermain seperti ucapan Jimin. Namun, Jungkook tidak berhenti menginginkan Taehyung. Taehyung harus menjadi miliknya bagaimanapun caranya. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Menghembuskan napas kasar, Taehyung nyaris melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Jungkook. "Kau salah orang Tuan. Aku tidak akan mengikutimu ke ranjang tempat tidur."

"Astaga!" pekik Jungkook. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu seperti itu, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menghangatkan ranjangku, aku bersedia."

"Kau!" geram Taehyung, dan jika dia tidak ingat dimana mereka berada sekarang sudah pasti kulit wajah mulus Jeon Jungkook akan dihiasi warna lain. "Pergilah, aku muak denganmu. Kau merendahkan harga diriku, membicarakan urusan ranjang dengan sangat mudah. Aku bukan laki-laki murahan yang bisa kau mainkan. Aku bukan binatang."

Jeon Jungkook terkejut, sungguh dia tidak berniat menyinggung Kim Taehyung. Dan apa Kim Taehyung keberatan dengan pembicaraan yang sedikit _nakal_. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud…,"

"Cukup." Potong Taehyung. "Menyingkir dari mobilku, pestamu memuakkan." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada dingin.

"Ah Halo Tuan Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Kim SeokJin datang bersama Kim Namjoon. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Ucap SeokJin ramah sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya sopan.

Dan ketika Jungkook berjabat tangan dengan sang kakak, atau mengobrol akrab dengan kakak iparnya. Taehyung ingin meneriaki mereka berdua untuk segera membawanya pergi. Sungguh, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar pandai berakting. Seharusnya dia menjadi seorang aktor bukannya memimpin sebuah perusahaan.

"Pesta yang menyenangkan." Ucap Namjoon, membuat Taehyung nyaris meludah mendengar pujian memuakkan itu. "Apa Anda menikmati pestanya Kim Taehyung?"

Nyaris menggeram Taehyung melirik ke balik punggung Jungkook, ada banyak kamera yang menyorot mereka sekarang. Dan entah sejak kapan para awak media itu tiba. Taehyung hanya menunjukkan senyum lebar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Selanjutnya Taehyung melirik Namjoon tajam berharap kakak iparnya mengerti, dia benar-benar sudah muak berada di tempat ini.

Beruntunglah Taehyung memiliki kakak ipar jenius, selang beberapa detik dari lirikan tajamnya. Namjoon mengakhiri percakapan SeokJin dengan Jungkook kemudian mengajak SeokJin dan Taehyung untuk memasuki mobil.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jungkook saat Taehyung melewatinya.

Tak memberi reaksi apapun, Taehyung memasuki _Jaguar_ hitam, mengabaikan keberadaan Jungkook. Saat sedan hitam itu meluncur mulus meninggalkan tempat parkir gedung, Jungkook hanya bisa melempar tatapan penuh penyesalan. Dia sudah menduga akan mendapat penolakan dari Taehyung. Namun, ketika Taehyung mengatakan sudah muak dengan dirinya dan apa yang dia ucapkan merendahkan harga dirinya. Saat itu Jungkook benar-benar merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Merendahkan harga diri orang lain adalah perbuatan yang sangat buruk.

Tersenyum ke arah sorotan kamera, Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat pesta. Sementara di dalam otaknya memikirkan berbagai cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Kim Taehyung sekaligus mendapat kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.

Jungkook memang kembali ke ruangan pesta berlangsung, namun ia kehilangan minat untuk beramah tamah dan mengobrol dengan banyak orang. Maka disinilah dia berakhir, duduk seorang diri dengan segelas _wine_ di atas meja oval yang nyaris tak tersentuh. Menyadari raut mengenaskan sang sahabat, Park Jimin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jungkook dan melewatkan kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan Min Yoongi.

"Wajahmu itu kenapa terlihat mengerikan, apa yang terjadi?"

Jungkook tak menjawab tatapannya masih menerawang jauh. Kedua alis Jimin bertaut. Duduk di hadapan Jungkook, Jimin mengetukkan telunjuk kanannya ke atas meja menarik perhatian Jungkook. "Jim."

"Apa?!" memekik pelan Jimin tak bisa menutupi kelegaannya setelah mendapat reaksi dari Jungkook.

"Apa aku…," menatap kedua mata Jimin lekat. "Aku memiliki masalah tentang kesopanan?"

Dahi Jimin berkerut dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu Jungkook."

"Apa kalimatku berpotensi menyinggung perasaan orang lain? Merendahkan harga diri orang lain?"

"Hmm..," gumam Jimin. "Untuk menyinggung perasaan orang lain kurasa kau sudah melakukannya ratusan kali. Tapi merendahkan harga diri orang lain, sepanjang ingatanku kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Atau ingatanku yang buruk, entahlah. Ada masalah apa? Katakan dengan jelas agar aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku merendahkan harga diri Kim Taehyung."

"Jungkook!" Jimin nyaris berteriak. "Sudah aku katakan lupakan Kim Taehyung, cari saja orang lain. Kau benar-benar membuat masalah kali ini. Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Hanya obrolan yang aku anggap wajar saat aku menggoda seseorang."

Jimin menaikkan alis kanannya. "Ranjang?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Oh." Balas Jimin. "Kurasa Kim Taehyung itu—seseorang yang masih berpikiran jika urusan ranjang dan hal-hal intim seperti itu tidak patut untuk dibicarakan."

"Dia lulusan _Harvard_." Jungkook bersikeras mencari pembelaan.

"Kim Taehyung lahir dan tumbuh besar di Korea Selatan, kau tidak bisa mencabut akar budaya seseorang hanya karena dia tinggal beberapa tahun di Negara lain."

"Astaga….," gerutu Jungkook. "Aku benar-benar membuat kesan pertama yang buruk, sangat buruk." Tanpa tenaga Jungkook menelungkupkan setengah tubuhnya ke atas meja.

"Selama ini kau tidak peduli dengan apapun, Jungkook. Kurasa kau jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung."

"Apa?!" pekik Jungkook sembari menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Ya." Balas Jimin yakin. "Kali ini kau jatuh cinta Jeon Jungkook."

"Lalu—apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana caranya aku meminta maaf?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Jimin tersenyum lebar membuat kedua matanya tertarik dan menyipit lucu.

"Jimin kau penyelamatku!" pekik Jungkook girang sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jimin.

"Ah—Jeon Jungkook lepaskan. Kau akan membuat kesalahpahaman di antara kita berdua."

"Kau benar!" dengus Jungkook sambil menghempaskan tangan Jimin.

"Tidak perlu dihempaskan juga! Dasar!" protes Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung, tak tahan untuk tidak bercerita. "Dia menghampiriku dan aku tidak menyukainya."

" _Hyung_ pikir sekarang sudah saatnya memikirkan pasangan."

"Apa?!" protes Taehyung melirik tajam Namjoon dari kaca spion.

"Mencari pasangan, apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali?"

"Tidak. Aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang. Jangan membahas tentang pasangan. Semua laki-laki memuakkan."

"Hanya karena Hoseok berselingkuh bukan berarti semua laki-laki seperti itu Taehyung, dan astaga kau menjalin hubungan dengan Hoseok saat kau masih SMA. Itu cinta monyet." Terang Namjoon panjang lebar. "Sakit!" SeokJin mencubit keras lengan kanan Namjoon yang sedang menyetir.

"Tak masalah jika kau ingin sendiri saat ini Tae, jangan merasa terbebani." Hibur SeokJin.

"Kenapa SeokJin hyung bisa menikahi orang seperti Namjoon." Gerutu Taehyung, cukup keras untuk didengar SeokJin dan Namjoon. Dan membuat Namjoon tersenyum canggung mendapat protes tak menyenangkan dari adik iparnya.

"Bagaimana jika Jeon Jungkook tertarik padamu?" SeokJin mencoba memancing sang adik.

"Tertarik untuk menyeretku ke tempat tidur, aku cukup tahu dia orang seperti apa _Hyung_. Apa SeokJin hyung tidak tahu siapa Jeon Jungkook dan semua berita tentangnya? _International Playboy._ "

"Baiklah Tae, apa kau lapar? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" Menyerah dengan topik percintaan, SeokJin mencoba meredakan amarah sang adik dengan tawaran makan malam.

"Baiklah, Namjoon hyung yang bayar."

"Tentu." Balas SeokJin.

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa meratap di dalam hati, Taehyung pasti sudah menyusun rencana untuk menguras isi dompetnya malam ini. Bahkan Namjoon bisa melihat bayangan Taehyung yang menyeringai licik padanya lewat kaca spion.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Previous**

"Baiklah Tae, apa kau lapar? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" Menyerah dengan topik percintaan, SeokJin mencoba meredakan amarah sang adik dengan tawaran makan malam.

"Baiklah, Namjoon hyung yang bayar."

"Tentu." Balas SeokJin.

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa meratap di dalam hati, Taehyung pasti sudah menyusun rencana untuk menguras isi dompetnya malam ini. Bahkan Namjoon bisa melihat bayangan Taehyung yang menyeringai licik padanya lewat kaca spion.

 **BAB DUA**

Memijit batang hidungnya, Jungkook membaca rekapan nilai mingguan evaluasi para trainee. Bibit-bibit muda yang perusahaannya siapkan belum cukup matang untuk dilepaskan ke dunia hiburan. Namun, di sisi lain persaingan semakin ketat terutama dari _KMent_. Menurut pengamatannya, mereka menyiapkan amunisi untuk membalas kekalahan tahun ini. Dan mereka tidak pernah main-main dalam persiapan.

"Omong kosong apalagi ini?!" geram Jungkook nyaris melempar majalah di atas mejanya keluar dari ruangan kantornya di lantai dua belas. " _KMent_. Agensi dengan para idol dan trainee berbakat. _Jeon ent_ , agensi dengan para idol sesempurna model tanpa bakat." Geram Jungkook. "Siapa yang memberi penilaian murahan seperti ini? Aku yakin mereka tidak pernah menjadi trainee."

"Ini."

"Apa?!" mendongak menatap Jimin keheranan. "Kau datang di saat tidak tepat Jimin."

"Justru aku datang di saat yang tepat. Wajahmu itu terlihat sangat jelek, apalagi yang membuat emosimu naik?"

"Diam!" dengus Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Semua tentang Kim Taehyung, jika kau ingin meminta maaf pada Taehyung akan lebih efektif jika kau pergi menemuinya setiap ada kesempatan."

Menghembuskan napas kasar Jungkook meneliti catatan rapi Jimin. Jimin lebih menyukai cara tradisional, mencatat rapi di atas buku tulis, membaca buku komik dan novel. Meski Jungkook menganggap Jimin tidak efisien tapi itulah Park Jimin. "Aku akan membacanya…," gumam Jungkook tak terlalu yakin.

"Bersemangatlah dapatkan maafmu dari Taehyung, dan—mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya." Goda Jimin mengedipkan mata kanannya kepada Jungkook.

"Jimin sekarang aku benar-benar ingin melemparmu keluar." Canda Jungkook. "Aku makan siang di luar sebentar." Ucap Jungkook lantas berdiri dan melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari lehernya.

"Kau bisa makan siang di tempat favorit Taehyung. Bagaimana?"

Kedua mata Jungkook menyipit mempertimbangkan tawaran Jimin. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Bagaimana jika dia merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Terserahlah." Balas Jimin santai. "Aku akan memberitahu para staf kau makan siang di luar."

Jungkook masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya, menatap punggung Jimin yang melangkah pergi. Keningnya berkerut dalam, memikirkan kalimat Jimin nan menggoda itu membuat kepalanya pening. Makan siang di tempat favorit Kim Taehyung. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Gumam Jungkook. "Meski aku harus melakukan banyak persiapan, aku akan menemuimu hari ini Kim Taehyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kaki Taehyung bergerak-gerak ke depan dan ke belakang, nyaris menyerupai anak-anak yang sedang merasa senang. Memakai jaket abu-abu, duduk menghadap jendela toko serba ada. Menikmati cup mie instant dengan rumput laut kering dan sebotol air mineral, sempurna untuk sejenak melarikan diri dari penatnya pekerjaan.

Taehyung menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Mengunyah mie di dalam mulut perlahan. Ia tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. "Ini lebih enak dari masakan restoran."

Suara itu, tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan tengkuknya meremang. Menoleh ragu-ragu ke kanan. Taehyung nyaris berteriak melihat siapa si pendatang. "Oh, halo Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Jungkook tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Aku yakin ini bagian dari rencana licikmu." Gerutu Taehyung sebelum mengacuhkan Jungkook dan kembali dengan kesibukannya.

"Rencana licik apa?" tanya Jungkook seolah tanpa dosa.

Taehyung nyaris mematahkan sumpitnya karena menggenggam terlalu keras. "Pergilah aku tidak tertarik denganmu." Usir Taehyung.

"Tuan Kim apa Anda lupa, toko serba ada ini adalah fasilitas publik. Atau jika Anda merasa tidak nyaman lain kali jika Anda berniat makan siang di sini dengan tenang. Pesan semua toko, supaya para staf menutup toko ini selama beberapa menit demi kenyamanan Anda."

Alis Taehyung berkedut, tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan hal berlebihan seperti itu. Menyambar botol air mineral kasar, meminum isi dalam beberapa tegukan besar. "Kau mengundang wartawan ke sini, terima kasih sudah menghancurkan hariku Tuan Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung kasar. Berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Jungkook menjatuhkan sumpit di tangannya, bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Dan Jungkook meratapi mulut menyebalkan miliknya yang untuk kedua kalinya sukses menyinggung perasaan Kim Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Jungkook mengejar Taehyung, menggenggam telapak tangan Taehyung tidak memberi pilihan lain untuk Taehyung. Awak media sudah menyambut keduanya di depan pintu, memaksa Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Rubah licik?" geram Taehyung rendah sambil mencengkeram tangan Jungkook yang menggenggamnya.

"Ahhh….," Jungkook cukup kesakitan karena remasan Taehyung. Meringis menahan sakit, Jungkook membisiki Taehyung. "Aku ingin mendapatkan maafmu."

Tersenyum palsu ke arah kamera. "Kurasa kau pernah mendengar pepatah ini, kesan pertama yang terpenting. Dan kesan pertamamu benar-benar hancur, menurutku."

"Apa aku tidak bisa mengubahnya?"

"Tidak. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku, mobilku ada di arah berbeda."

"Beri aku kesempatan atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga."

"Kau gila…," menoleh ke kanan menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Dan si Tuan Jeon justru tersenyum lebar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring. "Lakukan jika kau berani, aku jamin setelah itu wajahmu tidak akan tampan lagi. Dan kau butuh ratusan operasi plastik." Ancam Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku hanya bagian dari fantasi liarmu." Taehyung sengaja menekan ibu jari Jungkook keras.

"Ah!" pekik Jungkook kesakitan, melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Taehyung kemudian melempar senyum ke arah kamera.

"Senang berbincang dengan Anda, Tuan Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung penuh kepalsuan sebelum melenggang meninggalkan Jungkook dan para awak media.

Menutup pintu mobil kasar, Taehyung bergegas pergi. Setelah dirasa cukup aman Taehyung langsung menghubungi seseorang.

" _Halo."_ Jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Min Yoongi."

" _Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, bodoh."_

"Aku bosmu."

" _Baiklah, apa yang mengganggumu sekarang?"_

"Apa kau bersama dengan seseorang sekarang?"

" _Ya."_

"Park Jimin?"

" _Ya."_

"Min Yoongi temui aku di ruanganku dan berhenti menemui orang pendek jelek itu, sebelum aku mendatanginya dan menarik rambutnya!"

" _Baiklah, sepuluh menit lagi aku ada di ruanganmu."_ Yoongi tahu untuk tidak bercanda dengan Kim Taehyung ketika bos mudanya itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau harus tertarik padaku Jeon Sialan Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung, tak masalah toh orang-orang di luar tidak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar suaranya.

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kembali ke kantor dan berbicara empat mata dengan Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan, untunglah Taehyung tak perlu menunggu Yoongi. Sebab, Yoongi sudah duduk manis di ruangannya saat dia tiba. "Halo Taehyung." Sapa Yoongi ramah.

"Katakan sekarang juga." Ucap Taehyung bahkan tanpa mendudukan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa?" mengerutkan kening, Yoongi tak paham dengan kalimat Taehyung.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu tentangku pada Park Jimin."

"Tae!" pekik Yoongi terkejut. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Jeon…," Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba merasa ragu apakah dia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Min Yoongi.

"Jeon siapa? Jeon Jungkook? Pewaris _Jeon ENT_?"

"Hmmm.., bukan." Ucap Taehyung ragu-ragu.

"Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Menyipitkan kedua matanya, Yoongi menatap Taehyung tajam membuat Taehyung gelagapan.

"Ah itu…, bukan.., lupakan…, kurasa tadi aku salah bicara. Kau bisa pergi."

"Taehyung." Tuntut Yoongi.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam lantas menghembuskannya kasar. "Ya, Jeon Jungkook. Dia mendekatiku dan aku tidak menyukainya. Aku yakin kau sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada Park Jimin lalu Park Jimin mengatakan sesuatu pada Jeon Jungkook. Tadi Jungkook menghampiriku di toserba favoritku! Aku tidak suka."

Yoongi nyaris tertawa mendengar kalimat polos Taehyung. "Lalu masalahnya apa? Bukannya bagus kalau Jungkook tertarik padamu. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan Jeon Jungkook."

"Kau!" hardik Taehyung. "Kau tidak menginginkan Jeon Jungkook, kenapa? Apa Park Pendek itu lebih baik dari Jungkook? Atau kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jungkook?"

"Jungkook bukan tipeku, Park Jimin tidak pendek. Dan kau jangan menilai orang dengan buruk."

Memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Semua orang sudah tahu reputasi seorang Jeon Jungkook."

"Playboy?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"Kurasa dia bukan Playboy, maksudku dia memang bergonta-ganti kekasih tapi dia tidak pernah berselingkuh. Dia hanya mendapat penggganti dengan cepat."

"Kau membelanya?!"

"Tidak Taehyung….,"

"Aku akan membuat skandal kencan antara kau dan J Hope." Ancam Taehyung.

"Aku akan mengurus surat pembatalan kontrakku." Balas Yoongi.

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dramatis ke atas sofa. "Kenapa kau tidak takut padaku…..," keluh Taehyung.

Yoongi tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Taehyung. "Tae apa kau benar-benar bosku, makan siangmu hancur hari ini. Apa kau mau menemaniku makan siang?"

"Ramen?" suara Taehyung berubah ceria.

Yoongi mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku ikut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bersenandung riang sementara Yoongi mengemudi. Sesekali Yoongi akan melirik Taehyung kemudian tersenyum. "Suasana hatimu membaik." Ucap Yoongi.

"Tentu saja, kau memutar lagu yang aku sukai _Hyung_."

"Hmm, baguslah kalau suasana hatimu membaik."

"Meski aku sedang marah Yoongi hyung juga tidak akan takut padaku."

"Karena kau terlalu imut."

"Apa Yoongi hyung tidak pernah bercermin?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada malas.

"Apa hubungannya dengan cermin?" tanya Yoongi tak paham.

"Wajah Yoongi hyung itu lebih imut daripada aku."

"Sudahlah Taehyung." Balas Yoongi dengan nada malas. Dia tidak terlalu suka jika orang-orang mulai mengatakan jika wajahnya imut.

Ketika mobil Yoongi berhenti di depan sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti rumah tempat tinggal. Taehyung langsung melempar tatapan bingung. "Kita sudah sampai."

"Ini tempat makan siang kita?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum kakakmu panik mencari keberadaan adiknya."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Ya, kau bukan anak kecil. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya orang hilang saat perusahaan kita melakukan liburan bersama ke Selandia Baru."

"Sudah jangan diteruskan."

"Lalu seorang penduduk lokal menghubungi SeokJin hyung dan berkata. Apa kau Ayah anak ini?"

Taehyung memberengut sementara Yoongi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kurasa penduduk lokal itu saja yang melihatku seperti anak kecil!" protes Taehyung.

"Ah benarkah? Sekarang jika aku meninggalkanmu di sini. Apa kau bisa pulang?"

"Aku membawa ponselku, semua pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tanpa ponsel?"

"Aku akan bertanya pada seseorang."

"Dan seseorang itu akan menghubungi kakakmu lalu bertanya, apa kau Ayah anak ini?" Yoongi masih gencar menggoda Taehyung.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Taehyung kesal. Keluar dari mobil tanpa menunggu Yoongi dan berjalan menghentak menuju pintu masuk.

Menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak, Yoongi menyusul turun dari mobil dan berjalan di belakang Taehyung.

Taehyung terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seluruh restoran terlihat sangat nyaman. Pengunjungnya begitu tenang. Menikmati makan siang mereka sambil membaca buku. Dengung kipas angin terdengar merdu namun dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Dinding restoran terpasang kayu palang sebagai rak untuk tempat buku. Ketika Taehyung bernapas ia bisa mencium aroma manis teh dan kertas buku bercampur menjadi satu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke tempat ini?"

"Kau selalu sibuk." Balas Yoongi. "Ayo mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

Masih terpesona dengan keadaan restoran yang pertama kali ia kunjungi, Taehyung mengikuti langkah kaki Yoongi. Meja di pojok kanan ruangan diapit dua rak buku kira-kira setinggi seratus empat puluh sentimeter menjadi pilihan Yoongi. Mungkin Yoongi ingin mengurangi kemungkinan gangguan, begitu menurut Taehyung.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan Yoongi meraih buku menu kemudian menelitinya. "Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Berapa kali Yoongi hyung ke sini?"

"Sebulan sekali, aku usahakan untuk bisa datang. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berlibur dan datang ke tempat tenang seperti ini adalah liburan untukku."

"Aku akan berusaha memberikan Yoongi hyung waktu berlibur." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada bersalah.

"Kau ini…," balas Yoongi kemudian tertawa pelan. "Roti lapis dengan acar dan telur di sini sangat enak."

"Pesankan untukku juga, aku percaya Yoongi hyung."

"Mungkin selera kita berbeda."

"Aku sudah makan tadi jadi aku tak begitu lapar sekarang."

"Baiklah, biar aku yang memesan semua."

"Tak masalah." Balas Taehyung kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang dia duduki.

Sementara Yoongi menulis pesanan mereka pada lembaran kertas, Taehyung merasa tertarik untuk melihat-lihat koleksi buku di dalam rak-rak. Meski biasanya ia akan lebih memilih membaca buku komik, namun, ia tak pernah keberatan untuk membaca cerita atau buku yang lebih serius.

"Tempat ini menyenangkan." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya meneliti setiap sudut restoran. "Tidak akan ada yang berani berbuat keributan di sini."

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berani berbuat keributan di sini. Daripada restoran tempat ini lebih tepat disebut perpustakaan."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat mencomot biskuit cokelat di dalam toples, yang mungkin sengaja disediakan oleh pemilik supaya pengunjung tidak bosan menunggu pesanan datang. Taehyung kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki.

"Kemana?"

"Melihat-lihat."

"Kembalilah saat makanan tiba."

"Ya."

Taehyung berjalan pelan melewati rak-rak buku. Meneliti setiap judul yang tertera pada punggung buku dengan. Sebagian memakai huruf Hangul sebagian tertulis dalam bahasa asing, Inggris, Spanyol, dan Perancis. Tersenyum setelah dirinya menemukan buku yang dirasa cocok untuk dibaca. Buku yang terlihat ringan dari penjabaran sinopisnya, namun cukup untuk memberi pengetahuan baru.

Memeluk buku itu di dadanya Taehyung bergegas kembali ke meja menghampiri Yoongi. Taehyung nyaris membanting buku di tangannya, melihat siapa yang kini duduk bersama dengan Yoongi. Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Kesialan Taehyung semakin bertambah karena Jimin memilih untuk duduk di samping Yoongi, berarti Jungkook akan menjadi teman duduknya.

"Taehyung makanannya sudah siap, duduklah." Ucap Jimin tersenyum ramah kepada Taehyung.

"Kita tidak saling kenal Park Pendek." Gumam Taehyung pelan. Tidak ada yang mendengar gumaman kesalnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook. Melihat banyaknya porsi makanan di atas meja sepertinya Yoongi sudah tahu jika Jimin dan Jungkook akan bergabung. Dan mungkin mengajaknya makan siang di restoran ini merupakan bagian dari rencana licik Jungkook, dengan dukungan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Mixtape Suga hyung keren, aku sudah mendengarnya." Ucap Jungkook disela kegiatannya mengunyah telur.

"Terima kasih Jungkook." Balas Yoongi tulus.

"Jungkook tidak masalah kan jika minggu depan kita kalah karena Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jimin dengan nada lembut sambil memeluk lengan kiri Yoongi.

Taehyung ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sekarang juga, melihat Yoongi yang biasanya galak justru tersenyum malu-malu dengan rayuan tak bermutu seorang Park Jimin. "Membosankan." Gumam Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Apa kau risih melihat sepasang kekasih?"

Menoleh ke kiri cepat, menatap Jungkook tajam. "Bukan urusanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membantu Jimin dia ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung. Jika Jimin saja yang datang tidak akan baik untuk Yoongi hyung, untuk agensimu."

"Semua orang sudah tahu jika mereka berkencan apa yang perlu dicemaskan."

Jungkook tak menjawab dia memutuskan untuk mencoba sedikit roti lapis di hadapannya. Dan saat melirik Taehyung yang sedang membaca buku menarik dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu. "Punya rencana untuk membuka kedai teh?"

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung ketus.

"Kenapa membaca buku tentang teh?"

Taehyung bungkam tak menanggapi. Sudah dua kali dalam satu hari ini, _Jeon Brengsek Jungkook_ mengganggu kehidupannya. "Karena aku tidak menemukan buku yang aku inginkan."

"Memang buku seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Buku membuat racun."

"Racun?!" pekik Jungkook terkejut.

"Ya, aku ingin melenyapkanmu." Balas Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada lembaran buku yang dibacanya.

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, membuat Jungkook menelan roti lapisnya susah payah, sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi mati-matian menahan diri agar tawa mereka tak meledak lalu menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung.

 **TBC**

Haloo semua terima kasih untuk review kalian dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih _**Strawbaekberry, yoongiena, viviana, tiannunna, Guest, VKookKookV, MyraKookV, thiefhanie fha, Glennmoore WW, AprlilKimVTae, TaeTae Track, kanataruu, Kyunie, GaemGyu92, Hastin99, srirahayuKookV, Fayyumiko, namusaurus1, KaiNieris, vivikim406, purplesya, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, amandayupi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

Taehyung bungkam tak menanggapi. Sudah dua kali dalam satu hari ini, _Jeon Brengsek Jungkook_ mengganggu kehidupannya. "Karena aku tidak menemukan buku yang aku inginkan."

"Memang buku seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Buku membuat racun."

"Racun?!" pekik Jungkook terkejut.

"Ya, aku ingin melenyapkanmu." Balas Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada lembaran buku yang dibacanya.

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, membuat Jungkook menelan roti lapisnya susah payah, sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi mati-matian menahan diri agar tawa mereka tak meledak lalu menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung.

 **BAB TIGA**

"Tae itu tidak lucu." Di dalam mobil Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan gerutuan populernya.

"Apanya?" tanya Taehyung setengah hati, sementara dirinya sedang sibuk memainkan permainan di dalam ponsel.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Jungkook tadi."

"Hmm itu, aku memang tidak berniat bercanda. Makanya tidak lucu."

"Astaga!" pekik Yoongi frustasi. "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang sedang kau ajak bercanda?!"

"Aku tahu Yoongi hyung yang imut." Balas Taehyung dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Jangan memanggilku imut atau aku akan menjitak kepalamu!" ancam Yoongi sementara Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar saja, tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau membenci Jungkook? Masalah pribadi atau karena perusahaan?"

"Hmmm." Taehyung menggumam, Yoongi melirik kesal karena terlihat jelas jika Taehyung tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius.

"Mau menjawab atau tidak?!" tegas Yoongi.

"Jeon Jungkook sudah berulang kali menyindir agensi kita! Apa Yoongi hyung tidak peduli?!" pekik Taehyung kesal.

"Di luar itu? Alasan lain yang membuatmu tidak menyukai Jungkook.

"Dia Playboy."

"Menurutku dia bukan Playboy…,"

"Baiklah, dia memang menjalin hubungan baru setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, dia bukan Playboy hanya mendapat pengganti dengan cepat." Potong Taehyung.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau mencobanya dulu."

"Mencoba apa Yoongi hyung? Astaga! Kalimatmu membuatku takut." Yoongi mengernyit melihat ekspresi ketakukan Taehyung yang tentu saja hanya pura-pura.

"Mencoba berteman dengan Jungkook, mungkin dia tak seburuk dugaanmu."

"Jika dia seburuk yang aku pikirkan?" tantang Taehyung.

"Kau bisa menendang selakangannya." Jawab Yoongi diiringi senyuman lebar imutnya.

"Mungkin aku akan mencobanya, lampunya sudah hijau ayo jalan!" perintah Taehyung seenaknya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mencoba untuk berteman dengan Jungkook. Dua ratus persen kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan."

"Kenapa Yoongi hyung ingin aku berteman dengan Jungkook? Apa Yoongi hyung ingin pindah agensi?"

"Tidak!" pekik Yoongi. "Jika aku pindah agensi aku harus membayar denda pemutusan kontrak sangat mahal, belum lagi keluar masuk pengadilan. Merepotkan, jam tidurku saja sudah sangat langka." Gerutu Yoongi panjang lebar. Taehyung tertawa mendengar semua kalimat tak berkualitas Yoongi. "Itu fakta!" tegas Yoongi.

"Baiklah…, baiklah….," ucap Taehyung menyerah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terus meratapi kepergian Hoseok, dia brengsek dan kau harusnya mendapat yang lebih baik. Atau karena Hoseok berada di agensi Jungkook sekarang, kebencianmu berlipat ganda?"

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung, kedua matanya menatap jalanan dengan lekat. "Aku bahkan lupa kenapa aku harus merasa sakit karena Hoseok."

"Setelah Hoseok, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan, aku menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Dan semua orang yang menarik perhatianku—mereka brengsek. Selalu berakhir dengan skandal. Beruntung aku tidak sempat memiliki hubungan dengan mereka."

Yoongi tak langsung membalas. Dia menginjak rem perlahan, lampu merah menyala. Berpikir dengan cermat. "Jadi—cinta itu menurutmu?"

"Hanya permainan."

"Cinta sejati?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja cinta sejati itu ada. Seperti kakek dan nenekku. Untuk beberapa orang. Tapi tidak untukku."

Yoongi memilih untuk bungkam, menjalankan kembali mobilnya ketika lampu hijau menyala. Berbicara tentang Cinta dengan seorang Kim Taehyung seperti berbicara dengan sebongkah batu sungai.

"Turunkan aku di depan."

"Tidak kembali ke kantor?"

"Tidak, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar dan mungkin membeli camilan."

"Apa tidak masalah?"

"Aku bukan Idol, tenang saja." Balas Taehyung kemudian mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan tergoda." Balas Yoongi dengan nada dingin. "Setelah itu kau akan kemana?"

"Langsung pulang."

"Jalan kaki?"

"Hmmm, hanya lima belas menit."

"Ya, ya, terserahlah."

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya, Taehyung keluar dengan cepat. Melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi kemudian mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Banyak pejalan kaki yang menyapanya, bahkan beberapa meminta untuk berfoto. Taehyung melayani mereka semua dengan ramah.

"Permisi, apa saya boleh berfoto dengan Anda?"

"Ah tentu sa….," kedua mata Taehyung membola, kalimatnya terhenti.

"Hai, sepertinya kita selalu bertemu. Apa itu kebetulan?" tanya Jungkook kemudian tersenyum menampakkan dua gigi kelinci depannya.

Taehyung hanya mendengus lantas berjalan pergi. Mengacuhkan Jungkook. Namun, menyerah tidak pernah ada di dalam kamus hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau pasti penasaran bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu?"

Masih memasang sikap tak pedulinya, Taehyung mempercepat langkah kakinya namun Jungkook rupanya tak kesulitan untuk mengejarnya. Berjalan di sisi kanan tubuh Taehyung dan terus meracau, membuat kedua telinga Taehyung seolah berdenging.

"Jika kau perhatikan dengan baik, kau turun tepat di depan gedung tempatku bekerja, semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai untuk hari ini, aku keluar untuk mencari camilan. Lalu aku tak sengaja melihatmu. Seseorang yang aku kenal."

Langkah kaki Taehyung seketika berhenti, menoleh menatap Jungkook. "Kita tidak saling kenal." Balas Taehyung sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Tunggu."

Taehyung nyaris berteriak namun ia cukup sadar berada dimana sekarang. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku tertarik padamu."

"Lepaskan atau aku tendang selangkanganmu."

Jungkook mengernyit membayangkan betapa nyeri tendangan Taehyung pada daerah pribadinya. "Empat belas hari."

"Empat belas hari apanya?" Taehyung tak paham.

Jungkook tak menjawab, Taehyung hanya merasakan tangan kanan Jungkook meremas lengan kirinya kemudian Jungkook pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Kenapa orang itu membuat perasaanku tidak enak, benar-benar mengerikan." Gerutu Taehyung sebelum memilih untuk berlari. Cepat-cepat meninggalkan kawasan gedung agensi keluarga Jeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah Taehyung terhenti di depan gedung apartemennya. Menatap seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya, namun, dia tidak terlihat tertarik dengan laki-laki itu. Justru sebaliknya dia merasa kesal, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Darimana kau tahu rumahku? Dengan siapa kau ke sini?"

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan lebih pelan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Minjae?"

"Aku merindukanmu Taehyung hyung."

Taehyung melempar tatapan datar nyaris mengumpat. "Bohong."

"Aku serius!" pekik Minjae dengan nada putus asa.

"Pulanglah, kita tidak ada urusan."

"Tae hyung…," rengek Minjae dengan suara penuh iba.

"Ah ayolah…, hentikan itu jangan merengek di depanku kau semakin menyebalkan."

Minjae menunduk, sebenarnya Taehyung merasa iba juga tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Minjae ditanggapi tidak akan ada habisnya. Kemudian secara mengejutkan Minjae menarik lengan kanan Taehyung dan mencium paksa bibir Taehyung. "Brengsek!" teriak Taehyung mendorong kasar dada Minjae. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku menyukaimu Tae hyung."

"Pulanglah jangan berbuat sesuka hatimu." Ucap Taehyung dingin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Minjae memasuki gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Memberikan lirikan tajam pada petugas penjaga pintu agar tak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi orang lain. "Kenapa dia harus menciumku, kurang ajar sekali." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Tae hyung!" mempercepat langkah kakinya, Taehyung bermaksud menghindari Minjae.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung berhenti karena suara Minjae terdengar berbeda, memutar tubuhnya dan Taehyung tidak tahu apa ada hari paling sial di hidupnya setelah hari ini. Minjae dan Jungkook, kombinasi sempurna untuk menghancurkan harinya.

"Tae hyung…,"

"Maaf aku harus berbicara dengan Taehyung tentang bisnis." Potong Jungkook membuat Minjae terperanjat. "Ayo." Ucap Jungkook sambil menatap kedua mata Taehyung.

Pergi bersama Jungkook merupakan hal buruk tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding berhadapan dengan obsesi remaja labil macam Minjae. "Baik." Gumam Taehyung kemudian berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, membukakan pintu penumpang mobil untuk Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung semakin dongkol dengan semua kepura-puraan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Siapa dia?

"Cepat sekali kau menyusulku?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook bertanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam. "Kau dulu." Ucap Taehyung.

"Siapa dia?" ulang Jungkook sambil terus fokus pada jalan raya.

"Minjae."

"Ah aktor, pantas saja aku sepertinya tak asing dengan wajahnya."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?"

"Minjae pernah menjadi bintang video musik Suga hyung. Aku tidak paham kenapa dia tertarik padaku."

"Kau tidak tertarik pada Minjae? Wajahnya tampan."

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah mengalami trauma cinta di masa lalu?"

"Tidak!" tegas Taehyung kemudian meraih ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada sang kakak, memberitahukan keberadaannya sebelum kakaknya membuat berita kehilangan.

"Hmm, kupikir aneh saja kau tidak tertarik pada Minjae atau pada semua orang yang mendekatimu. Dari semua berita yang aku baca dan dengar, semua yang mendekatimu adalah pria-pria kelas atas yang tampan."

"Jika tidak tertarik mau bagaimana lagi." Balas Taehyung setengah hati.

"Memang seperti apa tipe idamanmu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Sudah cukup bertanyamu, sekarang giliranku." Taehyung menoleh ke kiri menatap sisi kanan wajah Jungkook. "Bagaimana kau tahu apartemen tempatku tinggal? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul padahal kita baru beberapa saat yang lalu berpisah?"

"Aku mengikutimu." Balas Jungkook singkat, tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa takut padamu."

"Tidak perlu merasa takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sungai Han?" tawar Jungkook.

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung sebelum meluruskan pandangannya. "Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian karena pergi bersamamu, dan kita tidak sedang berkencan tidak usah pergi ke sana."

"Kenapa kau mau menerima tawaranku?"

"Ah aku lupa. Terima kasih sudah muncul tiba-tiba dan menawarkan bantuan."

"Kenapa kau mau menerima tawaranku?" ulang Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau terus diganggu Minjae."

"Carilah kekasih, Minjae akan berhenti mengganggumu. Aku jamin."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih cepat. Kali ini tawa Taehyung berbeda, bukan tawa kesal atau tawa mengejek yang pernah Jungkook dengar sebelumnya. Melainkan sebuah tawa yang tulus. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Jungkook nyaris terbata.

"Karena ucapanmu terdengar lucu."

"Dilihat dari segi apa?" tuntut Jungkook menginginkan kejelasan jawaban.

"Kau menyuruhku mencari kekasih, seolah-olah mencari kekasih itu semudah membeli soda."

"Kenalanmu banyak apa dari mereka tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"

"Sembilan puluh persen orang-orang yang ingin dekat denganku atau menjadi temanku, mereka memiliki maksud lain. Karena keluargaku dan karena siapa aku."

"Hmm." Gumam Jungkook, ia ingin bertanya banyak hal namun ia ragu jika Taehyung akan merasa tersinggung nantinya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa bergonta-ganti kekasih? Deretan mantanmu sangat banyak."

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba, maksudku aku ingin mencari yang terbaik karena itu aku tidak pernah berkencan lebih dari satu bulan. Karena dalam satu bulan aku sudah tahu tabiat sesungguhnya dari semua orang yang berkencan denganku. Sampai-sampai julukan menyebalkan disematkan padaku. Aku tidak mencampakan seseorang tanpa alasan, media yang terlalu buruk menilaiku."

"Oh." Balas Taehyung.

"Maaf aku mengikutimu."

"Kali ini aku berterimakasih kau mengikutiku. Turunkan aku di depan kantorku, kakakku sudah menunggu di sana."

"Tentu." Balas Jungkook.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, mobil Jungkook berhenti tepat di depan gedung agensi milik keluarga Kim. Menoleh ke kanan Jungkook melihat Taehyung melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Kim Taehyung hyung." Panggil Jungkook sopan.

"Ya?"

"Maaf untuk pertemuan pertama kita yang sangat buruk, dan pertemuan lain yang menurut _Hyung_ sangat buruk."

Taehyung terperanjat untuk beberapa detik. Jungkook memanggil namanya dengan sopan. Itu cukup mengejutkan.

"Maafkan aku." Ulang Jungkook.

"Ba—baiklah." Jawab Taehyung terbata, dia masih cukup bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jungkook.

"Jadi aku sudah dimaafkan? Dan mungkin kita bisa….," Jungkook mendengus karena Taehyung keluar dari mobil tanpa mendengar seluruh kalimatnya. "Dan mungkin kita bisa berteman, Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada kesal. Ia lantas membawa mobilnya pergi tanpa menurunkan jendela dan berpamitan pada Taehyung. Percuma saja, karena Taehyung sudah sibuk mengobrol dengan kakaknya, Kim Seokjin.

Taehyung melihat pantulan mobil Jungkook dari pintu kaca gedung agensi keluarga Kim.

"Karena Minjae terus mengganggumu, aku tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal sendiri. Kau tinggal denganku dan Namjoon sampai semuanya aman." Dahi SeokJin berkerut melihat tatapan tidak fokus dari Taehyung. "Tae kau mendengarku?"

"Ah! Ah—tentu saja aku mendengarmu SeokJin hyung." Ucap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sedang memikirkan hal lain, jangan berdusta. Aku yang membesarkanmu aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" pekik Taehyung. "Bawa aku pulang."

SeokJin terdiam untuk beberapa detik mengamati wajah Taehyung lekat. "Baiklah kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bicara."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung sesekali melirik SeokJin, ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tapi ia ragu karena SeokJin akan membuat pembicaraan serius berdurasi sangat lama dan membosankan.

"Ada apa Kim Taehyung?"

Pertanyaan SeokJin membuat Taehyung merinding, kakaknya benar-benar bisa membaca isi hati dan pikirannya dengan sangat mudah. "Hmm." Gumam Taehyung ragu.

"Katakan saja, aku pendengar yang baik dan terakhir kali aku memarahimu saat kau SD dan mendorong temanmu ke dalam selokan."

"SeokJin hyung sudah menikah jadi aku ingin bertanya…,"

"Jika pertanyaanmu kapan aku dan Namjoon memiliki anak aku akan memukulmu!" peringat SeokJin.

"Bukan itu, ah itu termasuk sih tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya. _Hyung_ akan menjawab Ayolah mengurus perusahaan saja sudah membuat rambutku nyaris botak bagaimana aku bisa berpikir tentang anak."

SeokJin tersenyum hambar mendengar kalimat panjang lebar Taehyung. "Cepat tanyakan." Perintah mutlak SeokJin.

"Tidak jadi, lupakan saja SeokJin hyung."

"Aku akan menerormu." Ancam SeokJin."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. SeokJin mulai lagi dengan sikap menyebalkannya. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri laki-laki yang serius? Dari pengalaman SeokJin hyung dengan Namjoon hyung?"

"Taehyung apa kau jatuh cinta?"

 **TBC**

Halo semua terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian membaca cerita ini. Maaf saya terlalu percaya diri…, jika ada yang mau baca sih. Terima kasih review kalian _**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, thiefhanie fha, amandayupi, ranran, Glennnnoore WW, GaemGyu92, purplesya, vayasyun, Strawbaekberry, Yeoja821, TSen Daehyun, Fayyumiko, juney532, RinHyunpark1992, Clou3lf, Hastin99, KaiNieris, AprilKimVTae, Kyunie, kanataruu, yoongiena.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

"Bukan itu, ah itu termasuk sih tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya. _Hyung_ akan menjawab Ayolah mengurus perusahaan saja sudah membuat rambutku nyaris botak bagaimana aku bisa berpikir tentang anak."

SeokJin tersenyum hambar mendengar kalimat panjang lebar Taehyung. "Cepat tanyakan." Perintah mutlak SeokJin.

"Tidak jadi, lupakan saja SeokJin hyung."

"Aku akan menerormu." Ancam SeokJin."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. SeokJin mulai lagi dengan sikap menyebalkannya. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri laki-laki yang serius? Dari pengalaman SeokJin hyung dengan Namjoon hyung?"

"Taehyung apa kau jatuh cinta?"

 **BAB EMPAT**

"Jatuh cinta?!" pekik Taehyung dengan nada meremehkan. "Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Tentu saja tidak. Hanya penasaran."

"Atau jauh di dalam dirimu kau menginginkan seseorang yang tepat, yang akan memilikimu, mendampingimu dalam suka dan duka, menerimamu apa adanya, dan selalu untukmu."

"Sudahlah jangan mulai lagi SeokJin hyung, _Hyung_ terlalu melankolis. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, ada banyak hal yang lebih penting dari cinta, kekasih, dan pernikahan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak ingin membuat harimu buruk. Aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang cinta dan pernikahan lagi denganmu."

"Itu bagus." Balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Mengenai ciri laki-laki yang serius menjalin hubungan, apa kau masih ingin mendengarnya?"

"Jika SeokJin hyung tidak keberatan."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus merasa keberatan?"

"Biasanya ada banyak alasan yang membuat kehidupan _Hyung_ terasa berat, SeokJin hyung nyaris mengeluh setiap detik."

"Apa aku separah itu?" tanya SeokJin sambil menoleh singkat kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Tanyakan saja pada Namjoon hyung, terkadang aku kasihan melihat Namjoon hyung yang tampak tertekan karena omelanmu _Hyung_."

Seokjin menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala adik satu-satunya, karena telah menebar fitnah. Ayolah, SeokJin yakin dirinya tak seburuk ucapan sang adik.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Taehyung yang sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk mendengar penjelasan SeokJin tentang ciri laki-laki serius, namun sang kakak yang tak kunjung bersuara membuat Taehyung nyaris jengkel. "Mau cerita atau tidak?" tuntut Taehyung tak tahu diri.

"Aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepalamu." Desis SeokJin.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ ingin menjitak kepalaku? Apa salahku?"

Kening SeokJin berkerut dalam, dia tidak paham darimana Taehyung bisa disebut jenius? Taehyung itu lebih sering bersikap seenaknya sendiri, egois, dan menyebalkan, ah Taehyung juga sangat manja. Jangan lewatkan bagian itu.

"Ahhhh!" SeokJin frustasi. "Rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika aku berbicara dengan mobil."

"Jangan!" pekik Taehyung yang cukup membuat SeokJin terkejut. "Aku tidak mau SeokJin hyung diliput media, dengan berita yang tidak enak dibaca dan tidak enak didengar." Balas Taehyung, antara tidak sadar atau tidak ingin menyadari kalimat sindiran sang kakak.

"Baiklah Kim Taehyung sebelum darahku mendidih, akan aku katakan semua yang aku ketahui tentang laki-laki yang serius menjalin hubungan. Dengarkan baik-baik aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Tentu." Taehyung menjawab tanpa ragu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam pada akhirnya SeokJin berhasil meredam amarah. Menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya untuk memberi cukup waktu bagi dirinya bercerita kepada sang adik. "Dia akan serius mengejarmu, bukan hanya main-main, dia tulus melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia, dia akan jujur padamu mengakui kekurangan dan kelebihannya."

Taehyung mendengar dengan setengah hati, semua kalimat yang sang kakak ucapkan tentang laki-laki serius tidak ada pada Jungkook. "Apa kau sedang membuat perbandingan?"

"Perbandingan apa?"

"Jungkook dengan semua laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Taehyung terperanjat, namun dia dengan mudah menampakan ekspresi wajah santai kepada SeokJin. "Aku tidak membuat perbandingan."

"Tae…," gumam SeokJin kemudian tersenyum miring. "Aku senang jika kau mulai memikirkan kehidupan cintamu."

"Apa aku terlihat begitu mengenaskan dimatamu _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau akan selamanya berpikir seorang diri itu adalah pilihan yang tepat?"

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Taehyung tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran namun SeokJin memilih topik pembicaraan memuakkan. "Seperti SeokJin hyung yang tidak ingin memikirkan tentang keturunan, aku juga sama. Aku memiliki pendapatku sendiri tentang pasangan hidup."

"Aku memikirkan keturunan tentu saja aku memikirkannya, hanya saja…,"

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." potong Taehyung. Menoleh ke kiri menatap sisi kanan wajah sang kakak. "Lalu kapan?"

SeokJin terdiam, tak menjawab.

"Mungkin _Hyung_ juga berpikir seperti itu tentang kehidupan cintaku, kapan aku menemukan seseorang yang tepat, atau kapan aku mulai berpikir tentang pasangan."

"Kurasa berkeluarga adalah masalah yang pelik untuk kita berdua. Aku menikah tapi menolak untuk memiliki anak, dan kau—bahkan tak berpikir tentang pasangan sama sekali."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar kalimat sang kakak dan dengan cepat senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa keras dari keduanya. "Taehyung."

"Ya?"

Tawa Taehyung terhenti dan kini perhatiannya sepenuhnya untuk SeokJin, setelah mendengar nada serius dari kalimat SeokJin.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, jika kau mungkin tertarik pada seseorang. Tae." Tegas SeokJin saat melihat ekspresi wajah sang adik yang nampak bosan. "Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia akan menjagamu dan bersikap sopan padamu."

"Tentu." Balas Taehyung, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela mobil di sisi kanan tubuhnya. _"Jungkook tidak bersikap sopan padaku."_ Ucap Taehyung di dalam hati, jadi kesimpulan yang Taehyung ambil adalah Jeon Jungkook hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi—apa yang mengganggumu Tuan Jeon Jungkook?"

"Jimin hentikan…, jangan memanggilku dengan cara menjijikan seperti itu."

Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar protes Jungkook. Menaikkan dan meluruskan kedua kakinya ke atas meja kopi. Jimin memasukkan beberapa potong kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seharusnya aku bisa pergi berkencan dengan Suga hyung, bukannya berakhir di rumahmu, menonton film komedi yang tidak lucu, dengan kentang goreng dan soda. Aku merasa seperti orang paling menyedihkan di seluruh dunia sekarang." Gerutu Jimin panjang lebar.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku yang sedang bersedih seorang diri." Balas Jimin kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Jimin melirik Jungkook curiga karena biasanya Jungkook akan marah dengan setiap candaan tak bermutu darinya, lalu akan memukul atau memaki dirinya. "Jungkook aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu sekarang, katakan apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Benar apanya?"

Jungkook menoleh ke kiri menatap wajah Jimin serius. "Aku jatuh cinta."

"Astaga Jungkook! Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku!" pekik Jimin histeris.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta denganmu, Park bodoh." Gerutu Jungkook.

"Itu melegakan….," balas Jimin lalu tertawa keras.

Jungkook lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang dia duduki, merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Menatap langit-langit berwarna putih dengan ukiran rumit di atas kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan berbohong, awalnya aku menginginkan Taehyung sama seperti yang lain. Menyeretnya ke tempat tidur, menguasainya dalam satu malam."

"Lanjutkan." Perintah Jimin kali ini ia berada di posisi yang sama dengan Jungkook, menatap langit-langit dengan kepala berada di atas sandaran sofa.

"Lalu saat aku melihat Minjae mencium Taehyung, aku menginginkan Taehyung dalam posisi yang berbeda….,"

"Kau berharap kaulah yang mencium Taehyung bukan pemuda bernama Minjae itu?" potong Jimin.

"Ya, itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi tak sepenuhnya benar. Aku menginginkan hal lain dari Taehyung, aku melihat Taehyung dengan cara yang berbeda setelah kejadian itu."

"Kau melihat Taehyung seperti apa sekarang?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan, tangan kanannya mengangkat kaleng soda kemudian meminumnya. Jimin dengan setia menunggu kata apapun yang ingin Jungkook ucapkan. "Kau akan tertawa setelah mendengar ucapanku."

"Aku pendengar yang baik." Ucap Jimin mencoba meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Aku ingin—ingin Taehyung menungguku saat aku kembali dari kantor, mengobrol bersama, dan bermain dengan anak-anak kami. Ya, aku memikirkan semua itu bersama Taehyung."

"Oh." Balas Jimin.

Jungkook menoleh cepat menatap sang sahabat. "Kau tidak tertawa?!" pekik Jungkook tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus tertawa? Apa itu hal yang lucu? Sejujurnya aku juga memikirkan hal itu dengan Yoongi hyung."

Kemudian tatapan Jimin berubah sendu.

"Tapi rasanya itu sangat sulit, mengingat bagaimana posisi kami sekarang. Yoongi hyung sangat terkenal sedangkan aku—aku bukan apa-apa."

"Taehyung pewaris perusahaan saingan perusahaan keluargaku, dan Taehyung sama sekali tak tertarik padaku. Kurasa aku lebih tragis darimu Jim, mengingat kau dan Yoongi hyung saling mencintai, setidaknya kalian berada di posisi yang lebih baik dariku."

"Aku cukup terhibur mendengar kalimatmu Jungkook."

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Jungkook berdiri dari sofa dan meninggalkan sodanya di atas meja kopi. "Aku tidur Jim, kau menginap?" Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar manapun kecuali kamarku."

"Siap Bos!" pekik Jimin diselingi tanda hormat.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya berpura-pura akan memukul kepala Jimin, membuat Jimin dengan tergopoh-gopoh menarik bantal sofa untuk melindungi kepalanya. "Bodoh!" maki Jungkook melihat tingkah konyol Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin berteriak kesal menyadari Jungkook hanya mempermainkannya saja.

Menutup pintu kamar, meredam suara televisi dan teriakkan kekesalan Jimin. Dan baru detik ini Jungkook sadar betapa sepinya rumah yang dia tinggali. Dan baru detik ini dia merindukan kehadiran orang lain di dalam hidupnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur yang kali ini terasa terlalu luas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menatap bagian ranjang yang kosong, membayangkan Taehyung berbaring di sana. Mengobrol tentang banyak hal, menggenggam tangannya, dan memeluk tubuhnya. Jungkook pada akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli menyadari betapa bodoh semua pemikirannya saat ini. Lampu penerangan dimatikan, Jungkook siap mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan ini. Dan besok, mungkin besok dia memiliki kesempatan yang lebih baik untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

Jika waktu bisa diputar ulang, Jungkook akan mengunci rapat mulut bodohnya saat di depan Taehyung. Menyapa Taehyung dengan cara sopan, dan mungkin dengan itu dirinya bisa berteman dengan Taehyung tanpa perlu bersusah payah seperti sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berulang kali menjilati bibir bawahnya, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan. Ya, Jeon Jungkook terlalu percaya diri untuk merasa gugup. Bahkan ketika dirinya melangkah memasuki gedung agensi milik keluarga Kim, ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dia berdiri di hadapan seseorang yang mampu melumpuhkan seluruh fungsi otaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Siapa lagi?"

"Bertemu dengan SeokJin hyung."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bisnis, apa kakakmu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?"

Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam.

"Kurasa kau tidak mendengar apapun. Perusahaanmu akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku, itu strategi jenius untuk menguasai pasar. Kau pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku." Jungkook tersenyum lebar dia akhir kalimat.

"Entahlah." Balas Taehyung acuh tak acuh.

"Hmm." Hanya gumaman yang bisa Jungkook keluarkan sebagai balasan, sungguh dia ingin menjawab dengan jawaban yang sedikit cerdas namun semuanya tak berarti sekarang.

Memperhatikan penampilan Taehyung dengan kemeja putih, dan jins biru ketat membungkus kedua kaki jenjang itu dengan sempurna. Jungkook memuji di dalam hati betapa sempurnanya seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Pergilah, SeokJin hyung bukan orang yang sabar."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Para idol bukan urusanku."

"Kau di bagian apa?"

"Aku mengurusi trainee." Ucap Taehyung sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung hyung!" panggil Jungkook sambil mengejar Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama?" tawar Jungkook. "Kau setuju untuk mulai berteman denganku." Sambung Jungkook melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang hendak menolak.

"Kapan aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Di mobil, saat aku menyelamatkanmu dari Minjae."

"Ah itu." Balas Taehyung setengah hati.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tuntut Taehyung.

"Baiklah jika urusanku sudah selesai." Jawab Taehyung lalu tersenyum. Kemudian keduanya berpisah, Jungkook harus bergegas menemui SeokJin sementara Taehyung harus bergegas melihat para trainee.

" _Aku tidak akan makan siang denganmu Jeon Jungkook."_ Gerutu Taehyung di dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghembuskan napas lega, Taehyung merasa bebannya untuk minggu ini sudah berakhir. Menilai para trainee bukanlah hal yang mudah, melihat tatapan penuh kekecewaan saat dirinya memberi nilai tak memuaskan sesungguhnya membuat Taehyung merasa terbebani. Tapi, itu pekerjaannya. Memastikan para trainee terbaik yang bisa debut, mereka akan menghadapi dunia yang lebih berat dibanding hari-hari panjang sebagai trainee.

"Hai."

Taehyung terperanjat, melihat Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya tepat saat Taehyung mendorong pintu ruang latihan untuk keluar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Makan siang bersama, kau sudah berjanji padaku." Jungkook memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Ah aku….," Taehyung berusaha menghindar.

"Aku tidak meminta banyak waktu darimu, aku sudah membeli makan siang untuk kita."

"A—apa?!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"Pertemuan dengan SeokJin hyung berlangsung cepat, Seokjin hyung bahkan mengantarku ke sini. Kulihat kau sedang sibuk jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli makan siang. Kupikir saat aku kembali ke sini kau sudah pergi ternyata belum, itu melegakan." Ucap Jungkook panjang lebar.

Taehyung melirik kantung kertas yang Jungkook bawa, kantung kertas cokelat dengan logo salah satu restoran cepat saji ternama.

"Jika kau punya waktu kita bisa pergi ke restoran yang bagus." Ucap Jungkook, cemas jika makanan yang dia beli tak disukai Taehyung.

"Burger dan ayam goreng." Gumam Taehyung.

"Aku bisa membeli makanan yang lain untukmu."

"Tak masalah." Taehyung tersenyum diakhir kalimat kemudian mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Untuk beberapa detik Jungkook terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Taehyung bersikap ramah padanya.

" _So baby pull me closer_." Gumam Jungkook tak terdengar oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, tangan kanan terangkat dan terulur kepada Jungkook. "Makan siangku?"

Setengah terkejut dan sisanya tak begitu paham, Jungkook mengangguk lalu menyerahkan satu kantung kertas kepada Taehyung. "Terima kasih makan siangnya." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Jungkook menahan tawa, jadi bukan makan siang bersama. Tak masalah, setidaknya Taehyung bersedia bersikap sedikit ramah dan mau menerima makan siang pembeliannya.

Sambil melangkah menjauhi Jungkook, Taehyung menggigit burger di tangan kanannya, dan entah kenapa dia ingin tersenyum sekarang. Meski alasannya tak begitu jelas.

 **TBC**

Hai semua terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, terima kasih review kalian _**justcallmeBii, ORUL2, Clou3lf, yoongiena, Hastin99, purplesya, TSent Daehyun, Straebaekberry, adhakey2309, kantarauu, vivikim406, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, AprilKimVTae, GaemGyu92, Kyunie.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…..


	5. Chapter 5

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca maaf tidak menulis ucapan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview cerita ini. Uji coba apa cerita ini akan dihapus FFN, semoga akun FFN saya kembali aman. Jika cerita ini dihapus para reader bisa membacanya di wattpad dengan akun **OnlyBoomiee92** , terima kasih.

 **Previous**

Setengah terkejut dan sisanya tak begitu paham, Jungkook mengangguk lalu menyerahkan satu kantung kertas kepada Taehyung. "Terima kasih makan siangnya." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Jungkook menahan tawa, jadi bukan makan siang bersama. Tak masalah, setidaknya Taehyung bersedia bersikap sedikit ramah dan mau menerima makan siang pembeliannya.

Sambil melangkah menjauhi Jungkook, Taehyung menggigit burger di tangan kanannya, dan entah kenapa dia ingin tersenyum sekarang. Meski alasannya tak begitu jelas.

 **BAB LIMA**

" _Hyung_ terlihat tidak baik ada masalah?" Taehyung bertanya sambil memainkan bolpoin di tangan kanannya.

"Kau benar, aku sedang kesal. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Lumayan."

"Menurutmu gadis-gadis itu sudah siap untuk debut?"

"Kurasa belum, apa sangat darurat?"

"Ya. _Jeon ent_ benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku."

"Bagaimana kesepakatannya?"

"Batal."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung tak percaya. Setelah kemarin, Jungkook berbicara dengan dirinya begitu akrab ternyata kesepakatan mereka batal. "Brengsek." Gumam Taehyung dengan kedua telapak tangan mengepal kuat.

"Tae, jangan berbicara buruk."

Taehyung tersenyum sinis. "Aku merasa dipermainkan."

"Oleh siapa?!" SeokJin melempar tatapan cemas.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, _Hyung_ pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Kurasa aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Tentu."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan SeokJin hyung, aku yakin kita bisa menemukan partner yang lebih baik dari _Jeon ent_. Siapa yang punya ide kerjasama dengan mereka?"

"Namjoon."

"Ah sepertinya aku harus menguras dompet Namjoon hyung lagi."

SeokJin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat sang adik. "Namjoon bermaksud baik Tae, hanya saja, _Jeon ent_ sepertinya masih melanjutkan tradisi lama, bermusuhan dengan keluarga kita."

"Aku jadi ingat _Montague dan Capulet_."

"Kau selalu mengejekku melankolis, tapi kau sendiri membaca roman, Kim Taehyung kau memang adik terbaik." Sindir SeokJin. Taehyung hanya tertawa keras kemudian pergi dengan alasan berjalan-jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secara teknis ini disebut jalan-jalan bukan? Melangkahkan kedua kaki, menggerakkan tubuh, dan berpindah tempat. Dalam mimpi terburuknyapun Taehyung tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung _Jeon ent._ Demi seluruh hal buruk dan hal baik di dunia ini, _Jeon ent_ bukanlah tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Melangkah masuk disambut dengan semua tatapan berbagai arti membuat Taehyung nyaris mengumpat. Dia bisa terlihat sangat percaya diri, namun pada dasarnya Taehyung itu pemalu.

"Tuan Kim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" salah seorang staf berhenti dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, dia tidak tahu jika namanya cukup terkenal di tempat ini. Taehyung berpikir staf yang menghampirinya sangat baik, dan Taehyung berterimakasih akan hal itu. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu dimana ruangan Jungkook dan dirinyapun tidak mungkin masuk begitu saja.

"Apa Tuan Jeon Jungkook ada?"

"Tuan Jeon ada di ruangannya, tapi apa Anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum, ini pertemuan mendadak membahas tentang kesepakatan antara _Jeon ent_ dan _Kim entertainment_."

"Bukankah kesepakatannya sudah batal Tuan Kim, apa Anda tidak mendengar berita tersebut?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Tuan Jeon Jungkook."

"Tuan Jeon sangat sibuk, saya tidak bisa berjanji Anda bisa bertemu dengan beliau hari ini. Apa Anda bersedia membuat janji sekarang? Saya bisa menyampaikannya pada Tuan Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung ingin mengumpat dan memaki mendapat perlakuan yang menyamakannya seperti para staf para orang biasa. Bukan berarti Taehyung ingin diistimewakan namun sudah jelas bukan, jika dirinya bukanlah staf biasa. "Tidak. Terima kasih." Balas Taehyung menahan amarah, iapun memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berjalan pergi. Dan Taehyung berubah pikiran mengenai staf yang menghampirinya, dia bukan orang baik, dia orang menyebalkan.

Beberapa langkah keluar dari gedung _Jeon ent_ , Taehyung teringat sesuatu. Dia memiliki nomor ponsel Jungkook. Nomor ponsel yang dengan norak Jungkook tulis pada kertas cokelat pembungkus makanan siap saji. Menghentikan langkah kakinya, bersandar pada salah satu dinding gedung luar _Jeon ent_. Taehyung merogoh ponsel dalam saku ransel cokelat miliknya.

" _Halo, maaf ini siapa?"_

Suara Jungkook terdengar lebih rendah dan lebih maskulin di telepon. "Taehyung." Balas Taehyung singkat.

" _Taehyung—Kim Taehyung dari Kim entertainment?"_

"Iya, itu aku. Bisakah kita bertemu aku ada di depan gedung tempatmu bekerja, jika kau tidak sibuk."

" _Lima menit."_ Jawab Jungkook sebelum sambungan mereka terputus.

"Ah." Gumam Taehyung sambil menurunkan ponselnya kemudian mengamati layar ponselnya lekat-lekat. "Aku pikir dia akan jual mahal dan sok sibuk." Gumam Taehyung.

Bersenandung pelan, Taehyung mengamati para pejalan kaki yang tak sedetikpun menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Menunduk, Taehyung mengamati _Converse_ putih yang dia kenakan dengan tali sepatu yang sedikit kendur namun dirinya terlalu malas untuk menunduk dan mengencangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook duduk dengan malas di ruang kerjanya, rasanya dokumen yang harus di baca ulang dan ditanda tangani tak kunjung habis. Bahkan mungkin bertambah setiap detiknya. Suara detik jam dindingpun terasa membosankan nyaris menjengkelkan. Jungkook ingin melempar jam dinding di ruangannya ke luar gedung jika tak ingat besok atau di hari lain dia masih membutuhkan benda penunjuk waktu itu.

Ponsel di atas meja kerjanya bergetar dengan cara yang buruk, sambil mengumpat, sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jungkook hindari saat kesal. Tangan kirinya meraih ponsel miliknya kasar. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal tertera setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang penting atau tidak panggilan itu, Jungkookpun menjawab panggilan pada ponselnya tanpa rasa antuasias.

"Halo, maaf ini siapa?"

" _Taehyung."_

Tanpa perintah jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih cepat, namun dia tidak ingin menaruh harapannya terlalu tinggi. Ada banyak orang di luar sana dengan nama Taehyung. "Taehyung—Kim Taehyung dari _Kim entertainment_?"

" _Iya, itu aku. Bisakah kita bertemu aku ada di depan gedung tempatmu bekerja, jika kau tidak sibuk."_

"Lima menit."

Jungkook memotong kalimat Taehyung, dia tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Tidak peduli dengan wajah merah meronanya, tidak peduli dengan detak jantung kurang ajarnya, atau senyuman yang berusaha keras ia tahan namun tetap lolos. Jatuh cinta itu bisa membuatmu bersikap konyol dan gila. Dan sekarang Jungkook bisa mengerti mengapa seorang Park Jimin terlihat menggelikan di depan Min Yoongi setiap mereka bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, merapikan rambut dan stelan jas yang dia kenakan. Melepas dasi melonggarkan dua kancing kemeja teratas. Jungkook berharap penampilannya tak terlalu menyedihkan, suara napasnya yang berkejaran tak begitu terdengar, dan semoga Taehyung tak mengerti tentang detak jantungnya yang nyaris meledak. "Halo _Hyung_."

"Hai Jungkook." Membasahi bibir bawahnya sekilas Taehyung menatap kedua bola mata hitam Jungkook. "Apa di sini tempat yang aman untuk berbicara?"

"Tentu, orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung. "Langsung saja, kenapa kau membatalkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kami?"

"Itu…,"

"Kupikir hubungan kita membaik, ternyata kau hanya pura-pura saja Jeon Jungkook. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mengubah cara pandangku tentangmu. Kau tahu, Kau sangat menyebalkan!" tanpa menunggu Jungkook, Taehyung langsung mengutarakan semua pikirannya.

"Tae..,"

"Diam!" peringat Taehyung. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemuiku."

Dengan langkah kaki tergesa Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook, ia merasa sudah cukup urusan dengan Jungkook. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan dengan pewaris _Jeon ent_. Jungkook itu sial, keparat, brengsek, busuk, pembual, licik, dan semua sebutan buruk lainnya cocok untuk disematkan.

"Ah!" pekik Taehyung dengan cara ajaib entah bagaimana tali sepatunya lepas dan terinjak. Membuat Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir…., berakhir dalam dekapan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung membeku mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kedua tangan Jungkook melingkari pinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Taehyung bisa merasakan otot lengan Jungkook kekar serta otot dada terbentuk Jungkook yang menempel pada punggungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" napas Jungkook berhembus menerpa tengkuknya.

Menelan ludah kasar, Taehyung menarik lepas kedua tangan Jungkook dari pinggangnya dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku!" hardik Taehyung sembari menghadap Jungkook.

"Aku mencoba menolongmu."

Taehyung terlihat jelas tak mempercayai kalimat Jungkook dan terus melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada Jungkook.

"Dan masalah pembatalan kerja sama, karena terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara perusahaanku dan perusahaanmu. Jika kita bekerjasama maka akan ada yang dikorbankan, aku mengikuti konsep kalian atau kalian mengikuti konsepku. Itu tidak baik, masing-masing tidak bisa kehilangan identitas. Sungguh, tidak ada maksud lain dari pembatalan kerjasama. Aku tidak sedang bermain-main."

"Apa aku harus percaya?"

"Kau ingin percaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya."

"Kau membuat kakakku pusing, SeokJin hyung benar-benar ingin bekerjasama denganmu."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada SeokJin hyung."

Taehyung memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin berhadapan dengan tatapan lekat seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Taehyung karena Jungkook secara mengejutkan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau hampir terjatuh karena tali sepatu, apa kau tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu dengan benar?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Taehyung berniat menarik mundur kaki kanannya menghindari tangan Jungkook, namun Jungkook menahan kakinya tetap di tempat. "Hentikan Jungkook aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Sesuatu yang buruk apa?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengencangkan tali sepatu Taehyung yang lain.

"Media, foto-foto kita."

"Aku membantumu bukankah itu akan menjadi berita yang baik."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" bentak Taehyung.

Jungkook berdiri dengan tenang menghadapi Taehyung menatap wajah Taehyung yang tampak cemas. "Teruskan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Keluarga besar kita bersaing, hubungan apapun tidak akan baik."

"Siapa yang mengatakan keluarga kita bersaing? Keluargamu? Keluargaku tidak pernah mengatakan hal demikian padaku." Taehyung menelan ludah kasar. "Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Media dan banyak orang lainnya."Jungkook hanya tersenyum. "Kau membenciku."

Kali ini kening Jungkook berkerut. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, sekalipun tidak pernah."

"Oh." Balas Taehyung tidak menemukan kalimat lain yang lebih cocok.

"Kau masih ingin berteman denganku? Taehyung hyung?"

"Entahlah Jungkook semuanya membingungkan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini." Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Aku merasa bodoh sudah memakimu tadi. Dan memotong kalimatmu, tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Maaf aku tidak sopan." Taehyung membungkuk dalam membuat Jungkook tertawa.

"Kurasa kita impas, di pertemuan pertama kita aku bersikap tidak sopan. Dan sekarang Taehyung hyung membalasnya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membalas apapun!" panik Taehyung.

Sekali lagi Jungkook tertawa. "Sekarang kita bisa berteman tanpa beban apapun karena kita sudah impas."

"Sudahlah Jeon Jungkook." Gerutu Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Jungkook dengan nada bercanda itu.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja dan terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, kupikir Taehyung hyung akan mengabaikan nomor ponselku."

"Kuno sekali menulis nomor ponsel di kertas pembungkus makanan." Cibir Taehyung.

"Karena Taehyung hyung akan mengabaikan aku jika aku melakukannya dengan cara biasa."

"Ah! Aku…," Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa Jungkook membuatnya merasa malu.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, terima kasih sudah berkunjung semoga kita bisa segera bertemu."

"Harapanmu terlalu tinggi jangan terlalu optimis."

"Kita akan segera bertemu, aku yakin itu." Di akhir kalimat Jungkook tersenyum lebar menunjukkan dua gigi kelinci depannya. Dan Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menganggap senyum Jungkook mempesona.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

"Aku harus kembali bekerja dan terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, kupikir Taehyung hyung akan mengabaikan nomor ponselku."

"Kuno sekali menulis nomor ponsel di kertas pembungkus makanan." Cibir Taehyung.

"Karena Taehyung hyung akan mengabaikan aku jika aku melakukannya dengan cara biasa."

"Ah! Aku…," Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa Jungkook membuatnya merasa malu.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, terima kasih sudah berkunjung semoga kita bisa segera bertemu."

"Harapanmu terlalu tinggi jangan terlalu optimis."

"Kita akan segera bertemu, aku yakin itu." Di akhir kalimat Jungkook tersenyum lebar menunjukkan dua gigi kelinci depannya. Dan Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menganggap senyum Jungkook mempesona.

 **BAB ENAM**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pekik Taehyung tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Jeon Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya, Jeon Jungkook berkunjung ke _Kim entertainment_.

"Kemarin kau mengunjungiku, sekarang giliranku berkunjung."

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat. "Semua orang memperhatikan kita."

"Bukankah itu baik? Menepis semua anggapan dan semua berita di luar sana yang berkata jika kita berdua adalah musuh."

"Hmm…," gumam Taehyung tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa. Berdiri di hadapan Jungkook sekarang membuatnya merasa sangat canggung.

"Kau punya waktu?" Jeon Jungkook lebih sering melakukan semuanya langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Waktu? Untuk apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar untuk makan siang." Jungkook tersenyum lebar tangan kanannya menyodorkan sebuah buket bunga berwarna oranye kepada Taehyung.

Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam. "Aku tidak akan menerima bungamu."

"Kenapa?!" pekik Jungkook nyaris berteriak.

"Cium saja bungamu, apa kau tidak pernah memberi bunga pada orang lain?"

"Jangan bercanda Taehyung hyung…," gerutu Jungkook namun dia tetap melakukan apa yang Taehyung katakan. Jungkook mengerutkan hidung mancungnya, buket bunga yang dia bawa indah, bentuk dan warna bunganya sangat indah, namun baunya tidak sedap. "Bunga apa yang aku pilih?!" pekik Jungkook kemudian berlari ke tempat sampah terdekat dan mencampakan buket bunga di tangannya.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa, Jungkook terlihat lucu dan baru detik ini dia percaya jika seorang Jeon Jungkook lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya. Bukan sosok Tuan Jeon Jungkook yang akuh. Tak lama Jungkook kembali, Taehyung berdeham pelan sambil menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa di depan Jungkook.

"Hmm… begini…, sepertinya ada kesalahan tentang bunga yang aku pilih." Ucap Jungkook malu-malu, tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuk canggung, dan wajahnya bersemu merah. "Maafkan aku." Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Taehyung hyung….," tanpa sadar Jungkook merengek dan Taehyung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah konyol nan menggemaskan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Semua staf _Kim entertainment_ tentu saja tak bisa untuk tidak melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Jeon Jungkook berbincang akrab dengan Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung tertawa lepas. Dua keajaiban dalam satu hari. "Maaf aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu, aku baru saja selesai makan siang dengan SeokJin hyung dan Namjoon hyung."

"Ahh begitu…,"

Tidak tega dengan tatapan Jungkook yang seolah dipenuhi dengan penderitaan, Taehyung mengajukan penawaran lain. "Aku punya waktu satu jam, mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Padahal Jungkook sudah memesan tempat di restoran, dia tahu seharusnya tak melakukan hal itu. Belum tentu Taehyung bersedia namun dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk membuat Taehyung terkesan.

"Kau mungkin punya ide untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Mungkin." Balas Taehyung. "Dan bisakah kau tetap memanggilku _Hyung_? Terdengar lebih baik dibanding menyebutku _Kau Kau_ dan _Kau_."

"Hmm sepertinya itu sedikit sulit."

"Alasannya?"

"Wajahmu bahkan terlihat cantik."

"Jangan membuatku kesal Jeon Jungkook!"bentak Taehyung.

"Maaf." Balas Jungkook mengalah.

"Ikuti aku." Perintah Taehyung sebelum berjalan cepat mendahului Jungkook. Dan Jungkook memilih diam sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung, ia hanya takut jika bibirnya yang terkadang kurang ajar mengatakan sesuatu dan menghancurkan semuanya dalam hitungan detik.

Keduanya berjalan cukup berjauhan untuk menghindari perhatian yang tak diinginkan. Kening Jungkook berkerut ketika Taehyung membimbingnya keluar dari trotoar utama, menjauhi keramaian kota. Berjalan di antara gang gedung yang sempit, lembab, dengan aspal buruk berlubang di beberapa tempat.

Jungkook nyaris terperosok lubang aspal karena minimnya cahaya. "Taehyung kita kemana?"

"Ikut saja ini tidak akan berbahaya aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Dan Jungkook nyaris tertawa mendengar kalimat Taehyung, Taehyung tidak akan mampu menyakitinya namun akan berbeda cerita jika Taehyung mendapat bantuan. Mungkinkah Taehyung memikirkan hal itu? menyakiti dirinya? Tidak! Taehyung terlalu baik dan terlalu polos untuk melakukan kejahatan, dia bahkan tidak akan tega membunuh seekor lalat.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan dinding dengan pintu kawat, Taehyung menoleh ke belakang mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Tubuh ramping Taehuyung menyelinap di antara celah pintu. Terkejut, Jungkook bergegas mengikut Taehyung. "Tae apa yang kau…," kalimat Jungkook terhenti karena sesuatu yang dia lihat.

Sebuah taman, taman yang sangat indah. Jalan setapak, hamparan rumput hijau, bunga-bunga beraneka warna, pohon lemon, apel, dan plum, terlihat rindang meski mereka belum berbuah.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Ya—ya."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Ini taman peninggalan kakekku, di belakang gedung, tempat rahasia. Hanya aku, SeokJin hyung, dan Namjoon hyung yang tahu, ah beberapa keluarga tahu tapi mereka tidak peduli dengan taman ini. Jadi hanya aku, SeokJin hyung dan Namjoon hyung yang bergantian merawatnya."

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan taman ini padaku? Kenapa membagi rahasiamu?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun, jika taman ini ramai aku akan menjual tiket dan menjadikannya pemasukan perusahaan."

Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Taehyung. "Tidak masalah jika taman ini ramai?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, aku tidak bisa memastikan jika kau bisa menyimpan rahasia."

"Aku bisa dipercaya." Balas Jungkook penuh percaya diri.

"Terimakasih."

Taehyung lantas berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon, Jungkook melangkah lebih lambat mengikuti Taehyung. Ketika Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di bawah batang pohon yang tak begitu besar itu, Jungkook bingung harus melakukan apa. Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook membuat Jungkook salah tingkah.

"Duduklah."

"Ah!" Jungkook tersentak kaget, pada akhirnya diapun duduk tentu saja dengan menjaga jarak dengan Taehyung. Jungkook memutar otaknya cepat untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan dengan Taehyung. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini, sangat indah. Seperti dongeng, kakekmu jenius membangun taman di sini."

Kalimat Jungkook tentang sang kakek membuat Taehyung merasa senang iapun tersenyum lebar. Membuat Jungkook terpana untuk beberapa saat. Bentuk hidung, dagu, rahang, bahkan bulu mata Taehyung nampak sempurna. "Taehyung aku men…,"

"Men apa?" Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Ah itu!" Jungkook gelagapan, dia nyaris mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Taehyung. Dulu, hal seperti itu tidak masalah sebab Jungkook tak serius dengan ucapannya. Sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda dia akan merasa buruk jika mengobral kalimat cinta di depan Taehyung.

"Jungkook kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Aku—mendengar Suga akan merilis album dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Jungkook kali ini bersyukur dengan otak encernya.

"Mungkin."

"Rahasia perusahaan?"

"Begitulah. Kau juga tidak akan menjawab kan jika aku bertanya kapan artismu akan merilis album atau mengeluarkan _single_."

"Hmm masuk akal juga."

"Terkadang aku ingin hidup normal, maksudku melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Memilih masa depanku sendiri."

"Kau tidak menyukai hal yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya—hanya saja semuanya sudah diatur. Sejak kecil aku dan SeokJin hyung dididik untuk mewarisi perusahaan. Mereka tidak pernah bertanya apa kami bersedia, apa kami menyukainya."

"Hmmm."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Taehyung menoleh ke kiri menatap Jungkook penasaran.

"Aku memilihnya sendiri, orangtuaku bertanya apa aku bersedia menjadi penerus, dan aku mengatakan bersedia."

"Orantuamu terdengar baik…,"

"Dan orangtuamu terdengar buruk." Potong Jungkook, membuat Taehhyung membulatkan kedua matanya. "Aku hanya takut kau beranggapan seperti itu. Aku yakin setiap orangtua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak mereka, jangan berprasangka apapun."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Kau terdengar sangat berbeda dari Jeon Jungkook yang aku temui di pesta."

"Ah itu…," gumam Jungkook canggung."Bisakah kita tidak membahas pertemuan itu."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku merasa malu dan bodoh jika mengingatnya kembali."

"Artinya kau berubah?"

"Ya." Balas Jungkook. _"Aku berubah hanya untukmu_." Sambung Jungkook di dalam hati. "Sikapmu yang menolak semua pria yang mendekatimu, apa karena Hoseok?"

Raut wajah Taehyung seketika berubah. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Taehyung mencoba menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Maaf tapi aku mendengarnya langsung dari Hoseok atau J-Hope. Tentang hubungan kalian, tentang Suga."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia menyesal sudah mempermainkanmu dan Suga."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Taehyung menahan kesal. "Yoongi hyung sudah membuat pelipis kiri Hoseok dijahit, aku sudah puas."

"Bagaimana kau dan Suga berbaikan kembali?"

"Semua salah Hoseok, dia menyembunyikan semua rahasianya saat mendekati Suga hyung. Ketika Suga hyung mengetahui semuanya, dia datang padaku dan meminta maaf lalu menghajar Hoseok di depanku….," Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya, ia baru tersadar sudah mengatakan banyak hal pada Jungkook. Seseorang yang dulu sangat mengganggunya.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah bercerita, semoga kau merasa lega. Dan aku pastikan jika ceritamu tidak akan tersebar."

Taehyung menundukkan kepala mengamati rumput hijau yang terpangkas rapi di bawah alas sepatunya. "Bagaimana kabar Hoseok?"

Jungkook terkejut namun dia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Dia baik, dia sudah berubah kurasa. Hoseok fokus hanya pada karir, setahuku dia belum dekat dengan siapapun setelah kau dan Suga."

"Hmm." Taehyung bergumam pelan.

"Kau merindukannya?" dan Jungkook merasa dadanya terganjal oleh sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan saat bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Tidak, aku tidak merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak akan berdusta dengan berkata aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat." Taehyung berucap dengan nada perih yang terdengar jelas. Dan Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Taehyung.

"Semoga _comeback_ Suga sukses." Ucap Jungkook mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Perusahaanmu—siapa yang akan _comeback_?"

"Aku tidak akan tergesa-gesa."

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa bersaing?"

Jungkook tersenyum, Taehyung masih belum mempercayai dirinya seratus persen. Jungkook sadar semua itu tak dibangun dalam satu malam. Keluarga mereka, media terlalu banyak ikut campur di dalam keluarganya dan Taehyung. Seolah mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan, Blok Timur dan Blok Barat. Bersaing siapa yang paling berkuasa dan paling berpengaruh.

"Aku tidak meragukan perusahaanmu, sudah berulang kali kalian mengalahkan kami. Aku tidak ingin tergesa-gesa, karena para idol itu juga manusia. Mereka butuh tidur, makanan sehat, jalan-jalan, dan sedikit bermalasan."

Taehyung masih melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Jungkook. "Tak masalah jika kau tak percaya, aku tidak ingin tergesa-gesa bukan karena meremehkan perusahaan keluargamu." Imbuh Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook." Suara Taehyung terdengar serius.

"Ya?"

"Apa ada manusia yang benar-benar buruk?"

"Kurasa—tidak ada. Setiap melakukan kesalahan meski diabaikan aku yakin ada suara di dalam diri setiap manusia yang berteriak, _Itu salah! Kau Bersalah! Jangan lakukan itu! Kau menyakiti seseorang!_ "

"Aku selalu penasaran tentang hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Hanya penasaran." Menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya cepat. "Jika—tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar buruk berarti kita tidak bisa benar-benar membenci seseorang, atau sekelompok tertentu."

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa hidup dengan damai dan penuh cinta, tapi manusia memiliki kehendak bebas dan seringkali sisi baik diri manusia tertutupi oleh berbagai alasan. Alasan untuk menjadi lebih unggul dari yang lainnya, alasan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari siapapun, dan untuk mencapainya ada sesuatu yang salah. Pada akhirnya ada yang tersakiti, ada yang hancur."

Taehyung menarik kedua kakinya, menekuk lutut, kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya. "Aku pernah melakukan tindakan buruk."

"Aku juga."

"Kau mau mengakui di hadapanku?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Tak masalah, tapi apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? mengaku di hadapanku?"

"Kurasa suatu saat entahlah, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku belum percaya padamu."

"Tak masalah."

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, Jungkook tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia diam dan menunggu. Menunggu apapun yang akan Taehyung lakukan dan Taehyung inginkan.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu musim gugur dan semua daun berubah warna."

"Itu akan sangat indah aku bisa membayangkannya."

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya menoleh menatap Jungkook kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Bukan karena itu, bukan karena pemandangannya. Ibuku meninggal di awal musim gugur dan saat musim gugur datang aku merasa kami masih terhubung."

"Apa kau masih berpikiran jika seseorang pergi—maksudku meninggal, mereka akan berubah menjadi bintang dan mengawasi keluarganya dari langit?"

"Kau akan tertawa jika aku mengatakan aku percaya?"

"Tidak."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ya, aku percaya. Tak masalah jika orang lain berpikiran aku bodoh. Kurasa itu hanya caraku untuk tetap merasa dekat dengan ibuku, terkadang kenangan-kenangan saja tidak cukup, dan beranggapan jika ibuku menjadi salah satu bintang di langit membuat semuanya terasa lebih nyata. Meski tak dapat aku gapai setidaknya aku masih bisa memandangi bintang di langit malam."

"Terima kasih sudah membaginya denganku."

"Apa kau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untukmu?"

"Tidak maksudku belum. Kakek dan Nenek buyutku sudah tidak ada, tapi aku bahkan tak mengenal mereka kecuali dari foto-foto hitam putih yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari lima lembar, dan dari cerita yang kudengar. Jadi aku belum pernah merasakan sebuah ikatan yang terputus."

"Apa kau sudah mendengar jika aku dan SeokJin hyung tidak berbicara dengan ayah kami? Kurasa seluruh negeri ini sudah mendengarnya. Karena ayah kami menikah untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu. SeokJin hyung juga tidak bisa. Terkadang aku berpikir semua itu sangat egois melarang ayah kami mencari kebahagiaan yang lain. Namun, terkadang aku juga berpikir apa ibuku tidak cukup? Apa kami tidak cukup? Aku bingung siapa yang egois di sini."

"Kenapa kau memilih pergi dari ayahmu?"

"Aku ingin berpikir dengan jernih."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi nasihat tentang masalah itu, aku belum pernah berada pada posisimu."

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarku." Ucap Taehyung sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rumput setelah mengeluh betapa tubuhnya begitu lelah.

Tak lama Jungkookpun menyusul, berbaring di samping Taehyung. Ketika Taehyung menoleh untuk menatapnya, Jungkook hanya bisa melempar senyum sembari berharap agar semuanya tak menjadi canggung. Taehyung tak mengeluarkan suara, dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung.

Semuanya begitu sunyi. Kesunyian tanpa kecanggungan yang menggantung berbahaya. Di suatu waktu dan suatu tempat Jungkook pernah mendengar tentang kesunyian yang terasa lengkap dan hangat. Dan mungkin jenis kesunyian seperti ini adalah kesunyian yang mereka sebutkan.

" _Please don't be in love with someone else,"_ bisik Jungkook.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, terimakasih review kalian _**Keikochan, Namechakookie1, funf, purplesya, ORUL2, justcallmeBii, yoongiena, juliakie, AprilKimVTae, GamGyu92, Linkz account, Kyunie.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

"Kenapa kau memilih pergi dari ayahmu?"

"Aku ingin berpikir dengan jernih."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi nasihat tentang masalah itu, aku belum pernah berada pada posisimu."

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarku." Ucap Taehyung sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rumput setelah mengeluh betapa tubuhnya begitu lelah.

Tak lama Jungkookpun menyusul, berbaring di samping Taehyung. Ketika Taehyung menoleh untuk menatapnya, Jungkook hanya bisa melempar senyum sembari berharap agar semuanya tak menjadi canggung. Taehyung tak mengeluarkan suara, dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung.

Semuanya begitu sunyi. Kesunyian tanpa kecanggungan yang menggantung berbahaya. Di suatu waktu dan suatu tempat Jungkook pernah mendengar tentang kesunyian yang terasa lengkap dan hangat. Dan mungkin jenis kesunyian seperti ini adalah kesunyian yang mereka sebutkan.

" _Please don't be in love with someone else,"_ bisik Jungkook.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, sesuatu tiba-tiba mengganggu. Kesadaran tentang kewajiban yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Tersentak, lantas mendudukan dirinya tergesa.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Taehyung menyadari sesuatu, ia melihat jaket berwarna cokelat muda di tubuhnya. Dan dia yakin itu bukan miliknya. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Taehyung bertanya sembari melepaskan jaket milik Jungkook dari tubuhnya.

"Kurasa tidak lama."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucap Taehyung sembari menyodorkan jaket di tangannya kepada si pemilik.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Balas Jungkook, ia mendudukan dirinya mengambil jaketnya dari tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung berdiri kemudian menoleh kepada Jungkook. "Ayo pergi, ada pekerjaan yang masih menungguku." Taehyung berdiri di hadapan Jungkook lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Tangan kanan Jungkook terulur, menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik Taehyung untuk berdiri. Jungkook melihat sekilas, langit berwarna oranye. Taehyung tidur cukup lama dan Jungkook sedikit berbohong.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?"

"Kau tidur sangat nyenyak."

"Seharusnya kau membangunkan aku, SeokJin hyung pasti panik."

" _Hyung_ -mu sangat menyayangimu."

"Sayang saja tidak cukup." Balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar. Jungkook menahan napas tanpa sadar.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jungkook berharap suaranya tak terdengar gugup.

"Entahlah disebut apa, Seokjin hyung terkadang berlebihan." Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi lucu Taehyung. "Itu tidak lucu," gerutu Taehyung.

"Maaf." Balas Jungkook singkat.

Keduanya berjalan cukup berdekatan beberapa kali lengan kiri Jungkook bersentuhan secara tak sengaja dengan lengan kanan Taehyung, membuat Jungkook harus menjaga jarak. Tidak, bukannya dia benci bersentuhan dengan Taehyung bukan itu. Justru sebaliknya, dia hanya takut jika rasa cintanya terlihat terlalu jelas.

Tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta keduanya berjalan bersama, Jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tak bisa mengatakan kata dan kalimat yang tepat sementara gedung agensi keluarga Kim sudah terlihat semakin dekat. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya cepat, ke segala arah mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi topik pembicaraan menarik.

"Taehyung!" seru Jungkook tanpa sadar menahan lengan kanan Taehyung membuat Taehyung menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia berhenti karena melihat gantungan kunci lucu yang dijual oleh pedagang kaki lima. Gantungan kunci berbentuk kepala Singa. Taehyung diam menunggu Jungkook selesai membeli gantungan kunci yang dia inginkan, sambil berharap semoga Jungkook membawa uang bukannya kartu kredit.

"Sudah?"

"Hmm." Taehyung berjalan mendahului Jungkook. "Untukmu." Ucap Jungkook sambil menyodorkan gantungan kunci di tangannya ke hadapan Taehyung. "Kau suka Singa." Ucap Jungkook.

Jungkook berharap semoga Taehyung tak lagi menolaknya, ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Taehyung. Apa itu sangat sulit untuk terwujud?

"Terimakasih."

"Ah?!"

Terkejut, tentu saja Jungkook terkejut. Taehyung benar-benar menerima gantungan kunci pemberiannya yang harganya tak seberapa itu. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum sekaligus mengutuki dirinya sendiri, karena tak cepat bereaksi dan Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah berlari pergi memasuki gedung agensi keluarganya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu Jeon Jungkook….," gerutu Jungkook sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar. Ia mencoba melihat dari pintu kaca, melihat ke dalam gedung agensi keluarga Kim, berharap masih bisa melihat sedikit punggung Taehyung. Sayangnya Taehyung sudah menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kantornya, Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung. Dadanya terasa aneh dan dia ingin tersenyum sepanjang jalan, benar-benar aneh. Jungkook merasa hari ini sangat lengkap dan membahagiakan, sesuatu yang sudah sangat jarang dia rasakan.

"Jungkook."

"Ah Hoseok, ada apa?" Hoseok menyambut kedatangannya, terlihat ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, kau punya waktu?"

"Tentu, mari ke ruanganku sekarang."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan lantas mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook. Beberapa kali Hoseok melirik Jungkook dan Hoseok yakin jika suasana hati Jungkook sedang sangat bagus sekarang. Beberapa kali Jungkook tersenyum tipis, dan terlihat jelas jika Jungkook menahan senyuman itu agar tak mendapat banyak perhatian dari para staf.

"Ada yang menyenangkan hari ini?" tanya Hoseok tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Ya." Jungkook membalas singkat.

"Kalau boleh tahu hal apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Hmm…, hanya sesuatu yang sederhana." Balas Jungkook menutup pembicaraan dengan Hoseok. Hoseok hanya menaikkan alis kanannya, memilih diam daripada merusak suasana hati Jungkook yang sedang baik. Sangat jarang putra pewaris agensi keluarga Jeon memiliki suasana hati sebaik hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jungkook langsung bertanya tanpa membuang waktu. Sementara Hoseok baru saja meletakkan bokongnya ke atas kursi.

"Duduklah Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok setengah menggerutu. Ia tak mendapat balasan kecuali lemparan kaleng bir dingin dari Jungkook. "Asataga! Kau nyaris menimpuk dahiku!" protes Hoseok.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum miring lantas mendudukan dirinya di samping Hoseok. "Katakan."

"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu hari ini?"

Hoseok menunggu hingga Jungkook selesai dengan birnya. "Sudah katakan saja jangan berkelit lagi."

"Suasana hatimu sudah berubah lagi, baiklah langsung saja. Kudengar Suga akan segera merilis album baru."

Kalimat Hoseok nyaris membuat Jungkook tersedak. Ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres mengenai ucapan Hoseok. "Ya, aku juga sudah mendengarnya."

"Kau tidak memiliki strategi untuk menyaingi agensi tetangga?" Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan. Hoseok terkejut. "Tidak biasanya kau bersikap santai, Jeon Jungkook. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok bingung. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kau butuh istirahat, yang lain juga, nikmati waktu istirahat kalian. Jangan membuat lagu dengan tergesa hasilnya tidak akan bagus."

"Apa kau tidak cemas saham akan turun dan penawaran-penawaran kontrak iklan menurun?"

"Itu selalu terjadi setiap saat, perhatian akan beralih pada idol yang melakukan comeback."

Hoseok tersenyum miring. "Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu padamu Jungkook. Kenapa kau melunak sekarang?"

Jungkook mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hoseok, memilih menikmati bir dinginnya dan membiarkan Hoseok merasa bosan kemudian memutuskan pergi dari ruangannya. Hoseok menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, namun ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. "Taehyung? Berita sudah menyebar, akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Taehyung."

Jungkook langsung menghentikan kesibukannya meminum bir. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang comeback Suga, apa kau juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Apa?!" pekik Hoseok, terkejut karena Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya justru menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Kau…," geram Hoseok. "Iya, aku juga ingin melakukan comeback. Aku tidak ingin semua perhatian diberikan pada Suga. Aku terdengar egois tapi perhatian dari fans adalah segalanya. Jika aku tidak menghasilkan lagi, aku yakin agensi akan menomor duakan aku."

"Itu tidak pernah terjadi Hoseok. Bahkan para senior yang berada di agensi ini semakin dihormati, bukannya ditinggalkan."

"Ucapanmu bisa saja berubah Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook meletakkan kaleng birnya ke atas meja kerja. Berdiri, menghadap Hoseok. "Aku janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Sekarang manfaatkan waktu liburmu untuk beristirahat dan sedikit bermalasan." Ucap Jungkook penuh dengan keseriusan. "Sekarang jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau pergi sekarang. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan aku tidak menyukai gangguan."

"Tentu." Hoseok membalas singkat menahan amarah. Berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari sebuah keributan terjadi.

"Taehyung aku mohon…, kau boleh menghabiskan isi dompetku. Kau boleh membuat tagihan kartu kreditku membengkak. Apapun asal jangan mewarnai rambutmu." Mohon Namjoon tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh para karyawan salon pribadi milik _Kim entertainment_.

"Sudah diam saja Namjoon hyung, aku sudah menemukan warna masa depanku."

"Tae… kau membuat keharmonisan rumah tanggaku terancam." Tak masalah sedikit memalukan yang terpenting Taehyung membatalkan keinginannya.

"Apa hubungannya warna rambutku dengan kesejahteraan rumah tangga Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Taehyung membuat Namjoon nyaris berteriak putus asa, ia tidak tahu apa adik iparnya itu polos, pura-pura, atau bodoh. Namjoon mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan gemas. Ia ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung sampai merah. Jika tidak ingat dirinya akan mendapat pukulan dari _istri_ tercintanya jika Taehyung terluka. Terkadang rasa sayang Seokjin terhadap Taehyung itu mengerikan.

"Namjoon hyung jawab, apa hubungannya?"

"Sudahlah!" tegas Namjoon. "Apapun, kau boleh minta apapun dariku asal batalkan rencanamu mewarnai rambutmu."

"Seokjin hyung yang melarangku mewarnai rambut, sebenarnya apa alasan Seokjin hyung melarang? Aku penasaran?"

"Karena pewarna rambut itu berbahaya, Seokjin tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Bukannya di sini memakai pewarna rambut terbaik?" Taehyung mendongak menatap salah satu staf yang melayaninya, si staf mengangguk pelan. "Aku mau warna ini." Ucap Taehyung, jari telunjuk kanannya diletakkan di atas permukaan warna merah cherry.

Namjoon hanya menghembuskan napas kasar, ia bisa melihat masa depan yang sangat suram menunggu di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh seharian untuk mewarani rambut namun Taehyung puas dengan hasilnya, setelah selesai ia langsung ke kantor dan memasuki ruang kerja sang kakak dengan penuh percaya diri.

Seokjin menatap kedatangan Taehyung dengan garang. "Sepertinya ada yang baru." ucap Seokjin dengan nada menggoda.

"Rambutku."

"Soal itu aku sudah tahu."

" _Hyung_ tidak marah?!" pekik Taehyung kegirangan.

"Marahpun tidak ada gunanya, kau sudah telanjur mewarnai rambutmu."

"Aku bosan dengan rambut hitam terus." Kalimat Taehyung terdengar seperti rajukan. Seokjin tidak pernah suka jika Taehyung mewarnai rambutnya, Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. "Seokjin hyung tidak marah kan? Benar-benar tidak marah kan?" rajuk Taehyung sambil berdiri dengan kedua lututnya di depan meja kerja Seokjin.

"Awalnya aku aku kesal. Saat Namjoon menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika kau mewarnai rambutmu."

"Hehehe…," balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang tidak kesal lagi kan?"

"Sedikit."

"Kenapa? Bukannya pilihan warnaku keren?"

"Warna merah seperti itu, membuatmu mirip Stroberi."

"Bukannya Seokjin hyung sangat suka stroberi?"

"Aku ingin memakanmu."

Kalimat Seokjin membuat Taehyung terperanjat. "Jangan Seokjin hyung! Aku janji tidak akan menyebalkan lagi! Jangan makan aku, aku mohon….,"

"Dasar!" gemas Seokjin sambil menyentil pelan dahi Taehyung. Menahan tawa, Seokjin meminta Taehyung untuk berhenti berlutut dan duduk. "Kau menyukai warna rambut barumu?"

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung sementara perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada gantungan kepala singa pada ransel hitamnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau menggunakan gantungan kunci."

"Lucu kan Seokjin hyung? Aku suka Singa." Ucap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Seokjin hyung jangan menghukum Namjoon hyung. Namjoon hyung sudah menjagaku dengan sangat baik, ya…, aku akui aku memang sedikit menyebalkan."

"Hmm." Seokjin hanya menggumam terlihat tidak antusias dengan permintaan Taehyung.

"Seokjin hyung….," rengek Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kesal pada Namjoon."

"Terimakasih."

"Jungkook memberiku gantungan kunci ini." Taehyung tidak bisa menyimpan rahasianya dari Seokjin. Dia selalu membagi semua ceritanya.

Seokjin nampak terkejut untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Apa dia menyogokmu?"

" _Hyung_!" pekik Taehyung kesal. "Informasiku mahal!"

Teriakkan kekesalan Taehyung justru membuat Seokjin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Taehyung menatap sang kakak sebal. Lalu tawa Seokjin berhenti tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Seokjin terulur mengusap pelan puncak kepala Taehyung. "Ahh… waktu berjalan sangat cepat, kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

" _Hyung_ usia kita hanya terpaut tiga tahun…," gerutu Taehyung. "Seokjin hyung jangan bersikap seperti kakek tua menyebalkan."

"Aku selalu berpikir suatu saat akan tiba waktunya, kau menikah, memiliki keluargamu sendiri, dan meninggalkan aku."

"Seokjin hyung jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan."

Seokjin tersenyum mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas. "Pergilah kau masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesikan?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Jungkook tak berharap banyak Taehyung akan menjawab panggilannya. Pertama, sekarang jam sibuk dan sudah lima belas kali dia mencoba menghubungi Taehyung namun hasilnya nihil. Jungkook tidak berhenti untuk mencoba peruntungannya. Pada akhirnya Taehyung menjawab, Jungkook menawarkan pertemuan. Taehyung setuju, dan di sinilah Jungkook berdiri di depan gerbang masuk taman kecil di tengah pemukiman kelas menengah atas yang sepi.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat berada di taman, semua orang masih sibuk bekerja, bersekolah, atau pergi ke tempat hiburan lain yang lebih menyenangkan, dan mungkin taman yang jauh lebih besar. Jungkook tak langsung menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk di bangku taman.

Karena Taehyung terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Membaca buku, entah buku apa yang sedang menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Dan kedua, warna rambut Taehyung berubah. Bagi Jungkook itu mengejutkan. Dan ketika Taehyung tak sengaja menoleh ke arahnya, Jungkook tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk tetap berdiri seperti orang bodoh di gerbang masuk taman.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Jungkook berbasa-basi. Taehyung menggeleng pelan, menyimpan buku bersampul merah yang tadi sedang dia tekuni. Memasukkannya ke dalam ransel hitam, Jungkook menahan senyuman melihat gantungan kunci Singa pemberiannya kemarin terpasang pada ransel Taehyung.

"Kenapa meminta bertemu? Apa kita tidak terlalu sering bertemu?"

Jungkook tersentak, ia mencoba memberi jawaban terbaik tapi otaknya seolah lumpuh. Ia tidak menggunakan otak setiap berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Hmmm….," hasilnya Jungkook hanya menggumam bodoh.

Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan semuanya dengan gamblang, mengatakan jika setiap detik dia memikirkan Taehyung, setiap detik merindukan Taehyung. Jungkook yakin Taehyung akan mendengus lalu pergi mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman, dan Taehyung hyung salah satu teman yang aku rasa paling nyaman untuk kutemui."

"Nyaman?" alis kanan Taehyung terangkat ke atas, bingung.

"Hmm." Jungkook menggumam pelan kemudian duduk di samping kanan tubuh Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasa nyaman bersamaku? Kita tidak bicara banyak, dan belum lama saling mengenal?" Jungkook hanya mengendikan kedua bahunya.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu?"

"Ya."

Jungkook tersenyum, tangan kiri Jungkook terangkat menyentuh poni Taehyung yang menutupi seluruh alis Taehyung dan nyaris menyentuh kelopak matanya. "Sebaiknya kurangi panjang ponimu." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung membeku ketika ujung-ujung jari Jungkook tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana tangan Jungkook yang tadi berada di dahinya, sekarang berada di lehernya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Ucap Taehyung dengan tangan kanan bergerak cepat menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Jungkook, sebelum dia bergerak terlalu jauh.

"Maaf." Jungkook tergesa menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung. "Bagaimana? Apa warna rambutku bagus?"

Warna apapun akan cocok dengan Taehyung, tapi Jungkook berpikir Taehyung akan lebih manis dengan warna rambut alaminya. "Bagus."

"Kenapa jawabanmu terdengar tidak tulus? Katakan yang jujur Jungkook."

"Kau yakin mau mendengar jawaban jujurku?" Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Jangan marah setelah mendengarnya?"

"Aku tidak akan marah."

"Kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan rambut hitam."

"Tidak masalah, aku suka dengan warna ini. Aku berpikir untuk mencoba warna lain." Taehyung tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Jangan!" pekik Jungkook, membuat Taehyung terkejut bahkan jujur Jungkook sendiripun terkejut mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm…, itu…, karena.., bahan kimia di dalam pewarna rambut tidak baik."

"Kau terdengar seperti Seokjin hyung..," gerutu Taehyung.

"Taehyung."

"Apa?"

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, tidak masalah jika kau masih mengganggapku pembual. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Dan—ah aku tidak pintar basa-basi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau..," balas Taehyung kemudian tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah."

"Kim Taehyung." Nada suara Jungkook terdengar serius, Taehyung menghentikan tawanya. "Aku serius. Jawabanmu apa?"

"Entahlah Jungkook, aku masih nyaman dengan jalinan pertemanan."

"Ah begitu rupanya—baiklah." Balas Jungkook dengan nada sarat akan kekecewaan. "Tapi Taehyung aku bukan tipe orang yang sabar."

"Aku akan berusaha memberikan jawaban secepatnya. Aku yakin kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku."

"Ya." Balas Jungkook tegas. "Jawabanmu seperti menyuruhku untuk mencari artinya sendiri. Kau tidak jelas mengatakan iya atau tidak."

"Jangan marah."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar, ia kesal dan tanpa sadar nada suaranya meninggi. Dan jika Taehyung membeli penilaian buruk lagi tentang dirinya. Jungkook akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Taehyung.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Taehyung, sampai jumpa."

Taehyung membuka bibirnya namun belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Jungkook pergi begitu saja dalam langkah cepat panjang-panjang. "Dia benar-benar kesal padaku," gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Park Jimin." Menghubungi Jimin adalah hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Jungkook.

" _Jungkook_." Suara Jimin terdengar dalam nada malas.

"Kau ada waktu hari ini? Pukul delapan malam, aku butuh teman."

" _Jungkook aku ada…,"_

"Tidak ada bantahan."

" _Aku yakin Taehyung membuatmu kesal."_

"Datang saja sesuai jam yang aku tentukan." Putus Jungkook.

" _Tentu Tuan Menyebalkan Jeon Jungkook."_

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**Keikochan, gita9393, funf, AprilKimVTae, GaemGyu92, justcallmeBii, vivikim406, VampireDPS, Park RinHyun Uchiha, bangtaninmylove, wenjun, Linkz account, kanataruu, juliakie, Kyunie.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

"Kau..," balas Taehyung kemudian tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah."

"Kim Taehyung." Nada suara Jungkook terdengar serius, Taehyung menghentikan tawanya. "Aku serius. Jawabanmu apa?"

"Entahlah Jungkook, aku masih nyaman dengan jalinan pertemanan."

"Ah begitu rupanya—baiklah." Balas Jungkook dengan nada sarat akan kekecewaan. "Tapi Taehyung aku bukan tipe orang yang sabar."

"Aku akan berusaha memberikan jawaban secepatnya. Aku yakin kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku."

"Ya." Balas Jungkook tegas. "Jawabanmu seperti menyuruhku untuk mencari artinya sendiri. Kau tidak jelas mengatakan iya atau tidak."

"Jangan marah."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar, ia kesal dan tanpa sadar nada suaranya meninggi. Dan jika Taehyung membeli penilaian buruk lagi tentang dirinya. Jungkook akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Taehyung.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Taehyung, sampai jumpa."

Taehyung membuka bibirnya namun belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Jungkook pergi begitu saja dalam langkah cepat panjang-panjang. "Dia benar-benar kesal padaku," gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Park Jimin." Menghubungi Jimin adalah hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Jungkook.

" _Jungkook_." Suara Jimin terdengar dalam nada malas.

"Kau ada waktu hari ini? Pukul delapan malam, aku butuh teman."

" _Jungkook aku ada…,"_

"Tidak ada bantahan."

" _Aku yakin Taehyung membuatmu kesal."_

"Datang saja sesuai jam yang aku tentukan." Putus Jungkook.

" _Tentu Tuan Menyebalkan Jeon Jungkook."_

 **BAB DELAPAN**

"Aku sudah merendahkan harga diriku dan menyatakan cinta. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?!" teriak Jungkook berapi-api sementara Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. _"Aku akan berusaha memberikan jawaban secepatnya. Aku yakin kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku."_

Jimin nyaris tertawa melihat Jungkook menirukan nada bicara Taehyung, namun ia urung untuk tertawa karena nyawanya masih penting dan dia ingin menikahi Suga suatu hari nanti. "Kurasa itu wajar…," Jimin menggantung kalimatnya melihat tatapan kejam Jungkook. "Ahh maksudku setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Sebut saja trauma cinta." Jimin tersenyum canggung di akhir kalimat.

"Aku harus apa Jimin?!" Jungkook kembali berteriak, sangat nyaring tepat di telinga kanan Jimin. Dan jangan salahkan Jimin jika terkadang dia memiliki pemikiran untuk membuang sahabatnya ke laut.

"Bersabarlah Jungkook."

"Harus bersabar seperti apa lagi?!" kali ini suara Jungkook terdengar seperti rengekan.

Menggaruk tengkuknya, Jimin mencoba berpikir. "Sedikit lagi aku yakin Taehyung akan luluh." Ucap Jimin berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Ahhh….," Jungkook mendesah putus asa, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas paha Jimin tanpa permisi. "Kurasa aku akan menyerah soal Taehyung."

"Benarkah?" Jimin menatap Jungkook malas. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang menyerah dengan keinginan. Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan menyerah, tapi dalam hitungan detik kau pasti berubah pikiran. Aku yakin itu."

"Carikan aku kekasih."

"Sudahlah." Jimin membalas malas kemudian memilih untuk menikmati sodanya. "Jungkook aku harus pulang."

"Tidak menginap?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkan ibuku sendirian di rumah."

"Ayahmu?"

"Malam ini ayahku lembur."

"Hmm pergilah."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, Jungkook mengangkat kakinya dari atas paha Jimin membiarkan sahabatnya berdiri dan bersiap pergi. "Jim."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa ayahmu punya kekasih."

Jimin tertawa pelan kemudian selang beberapa detik dia mengangguk. "Semua orang sudah tahu masalah itu sejak lama."

"Kenapa ibumu tetap bertahan?"

"Tidak ada tradisi bercerai dalam keluarga kami."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Tidak bercerai bukan berarti penuh cinta."

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi, tradisi tua terkadang menyebalkan. Ibu sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan ayahku"

"Pulanglah jangan mulai bercerita sedih di hadapanku. Hidupku sudah cukup berat."

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, memukul lengan kanan Jungkook cukup keras membiarkan Jungkook mengumpatinya sebelum dia berlari pergi. Setelah Jimin pergi, Jungkook benar-benar kesepian sekarang. Tidak ada suara lain di dalam rumah kecuali suara tarikan dan hembusan napas milik Jungkook sendiri.

Posisi Jungkook tidak berubah, masih berbaring di atas sofa. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari luar kaca jendela rumahnya. "Hujan." Gumam Jungkook tidak antusias kemudian iapun kembali berbaring dengan malas di atas sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menggeram malas ketika telepon di dalam rumahnya berdering nyaring, diiringi keluhan, Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret kedua kakinya menghampiri pesawat telepon. "Halo."

" _Tuan Jeon Jungkook, saya Hayul, satpam di kompleks tempat tinggal Anda."_

"Hmm?" Jungkook bergumam, ia tahu itu tidak sopan tapi saat ini ia sangat malas untuk sekedar menjawab dengan jawaban yang pantas.

" _Ada teman Anda di pos satpam, bisakah Anda menjemputnya? Dia kelihatan sangat kedinginan. Mobilnya bermasalah dan hujan terlalu lebat sekarang, orang dari bengkel tidak bisa datang cepat."_

"Teman?" kening Jungkook berkerut dalam sembari mengingat-ingat siapa temannya. "Park Jimin?!" panik Jungkook.

" _Bukan Tuan, Kim Taehyung."_

Tanpa membalas apapun Jungkook langsung menutup panggilannya, ia berlari tergesa menuju pintu. Mengambil payung dari keranjang rotan, dan jaket dari gantungan. Perasaan Jungkook campur aduk antara senang bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung juga cemas memikirkan keadaan Taehyung sekarang.

Jungkook ingin berlari lebih cepat ketika melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan pos satpam berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Taehyung?!"

"Jungkook, maaf aku datang tiba-tiba. Aku tahu tempat tinggalmu dari internet lalu mencarinya lewat GPS, mobilku protes, SeokJin hyung dan Namjoon hyung tidak bisa dihubungi kurasa mereka sangat sibuk dengan _comeback_ Suga hyung." Racau Taehyung menjelaskan setiap detik bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir dengan berkeliaran di sekitar kompleks tempat tinggal seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook menurunkan payung di tangannya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung dengan jaket yang tadi dia bawa. "Ayo, di sini semakin dingin."

"Te—terimakasih." Balas Taehyung terbata, dia terkejut dengan sikap Jungkook.

"Paman terimakasih!" pekik Jungkook pada si satpam penjaga sebelum mengajak Taehyung pergi bersamanya, berlindung dari guyuran hujan dengan satu payung.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Bukankah setiap manusia harus saling menolong."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya."

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertawa dan tanpa sadar tangan kiri Jungkook melingkari tubuh Taehyung membawanya untuk mendekat. Taehyung menundukan wajah, ia harusnya menolak perlakuan Jungkook. Tapi, sekarang dia cukup kedinginan. Baiklah, itu hanya alasan. Taehyung merasa sangat nyaman sekarang berdekatan dengan Jungkook.

Rumah Jungkook. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tempat tinggal Jeon Jungkook, standar tempat tinggal para kelas atas. Taehyung nyaris mengernyitkan dahinya melihat betapa luasnya tempat tinggal Jungkook dan di dalam benar-benar sepi. "Sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaian basahmu."

"Pakaianku tidak basah, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan pakaian ini." Balas Taehyung.

"Hmmm…, aku akan membuat minuman panas untukmu."

"Terimakasih." Balas Taehyung sementara dirinya terlihat sibuk mengamati setiap detail ruangan dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

"Sangat sepi kan?"

"Ah!" Taehyung tersentak. "Ya." Sambungnya.

"Kita ke dapur." Ajakan Jungkook dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik salah satu kursi makan kemudian mendudukinya. "Kau suka Spanyol?"

"Apa?" Jungkook sedang menyeduh air dia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Spanyol, kau menyukai Spanyol? Dapurmu bergaya Spanyol." Ulang Taehyung.

"Tidak juga, aku datang sudah seperti ini."

"Kau tidak ikut merancang rumah tempat tinggalmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan lantas kembali dengan kesibukannya. "Mungkin hanya Seokjin hyung yang terlalu berlebihan soal dapur," gumam Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Taehyung membalas pertanyaan Jungkook.

Tangan kanan Taehyung terangkat memainkan kelopak Krisan putih di dalam vas bening. Hanya ada satu batang Krisan berukuran sedang di dalam vas. Tidak lama Jungkook duduk di hadapannya, menyodorkan cangkir bening berisi teh. Warna keemasan teh terlihat menyegarkan ditambah aroma wangi jahe. Cukup menggoda Taehyung untuk mencicipinya.

"Hati-hati masih panas." Peringat Jungkook. "Dan aku belum menambahkan gula." Ucapan Jungkook yang terakhir membuat Taehyung urung menikmati tehnya. Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Kau suka manis?" Taenyung mengangguk pelan. Jungkook menyodorkan keramik berbentuk tabung tempat gula disimpan.

"Setelah ini apa kau bisa mengantarku ke depan? Aku akan pulang dengan taksi. Aku titip mobilku di kompleks tempat tinggalmu. Kurasa setelah hujan cukup reda orang bengkel akan segera tiba."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Wajah Taehyung terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Jangan memasukkan banyak gula." Ucap Jungkook sambil menahan tangan kanan Taehyung yang sedang menyendok gula. "Kau tidak merepotkan aku. Aku menawarkan bantuan, dan kau—tidak perlu memikirkan balasannya padaku."

"Kau sangat baik Jungkook, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Jungkook tersenyum untuk beberapa detik kemudian keduanya tak bersuara lagi. Tenang menikmati teh masing-masing, sesekali Jungkook akan mencuri pandang kepada Taehyung ketika laki-laki manis di hadapannya itu sedang lengah, begitupun sebaliknya. "Kebetulan kau di sini, aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Aku menulis lagu dan rencananya ingin aku berikan pada Jimin."

"Jimin ingin menjadi penyanyi?"

"Tidak." Balas Jungkook kemudian tertawa pelan. "Jimin—dia ingin menjadi komposer."

"Ah!" Taehyung terkejut dengan kalimat Jungkook.

"Mengejutkan?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan lebih terkejut jika mengetahui Jimin sudah menulis cukup banyak lagu dan memberikannya pada para idol, lagu-lagu itu terkenal."

"Benarkah?! Apa judulnya? Siapa yang menyanyikannya?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Jimin tidak ingin dikenal, dia menggunakan nama samaran."

"Hmm…, lalu lagumu kenapa diberikan pada Jimin?"

"Hanya ingin tahu pendapatnya. Kurasa jika kau berpendapat cukup baik, Jimin tidak akan menghinaku dengan kejam."

Sekarang giliran Taehyung yang tertawa mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Aku tidak percaya Jimin sekejam itu, maksudku wajahnya tidak cocok untuk bersikap kejam."

"Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya kurasa dia sangat cocok dengan Suga."

"Suga hyung tidak kejam!" protes Taehyung.

"Ah, maaf. Suga kakak kesayanganmu."

"Apa salahnya?" gerutu Taehyung dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. "Kami memang dekat."

"Sudahlah, sekarang dengarkan laguku." Taehyung mengangguk pelan, Jungkook mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja makan. "Kau siap?"

"Mulai saja."

Jungkook menyentuh layar ponsel. Lagu yang ingin dia tunjukkan pada Taehyungpun mulai terdengar.

 _My blood sweat and tears, my last dance take it all_

 _My blood sweat and tears, my cold breath take it all_

 _My blood sweat and tears_

 _My blood sweet and tears and my blood my mind and soul_

 _Know well that I am yours this is a spell that will punish me_

 _Peaches and cream sweeter than sweet_

 _Chocolate cheeks and chocolate wings But your wings are the devil's Before your sweetness there is bitter bitter_

 _Kiss me it doesn't matter if it hurts, make it tighter_

Lagu yang Jungkook perdengarkan pada Taehyung, benar-benar indah. Jenis lagu yang menarik perhatian seseorang dalam sekali dengar, bukankah musik yang bagus seperti itu? membuatmu jatuh cinta pada perkenalan pertama. Taehyung tidak ingin berpikir banyak, namun mengapa Jungkook tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya sejak awal lagu.

 _Kiss me on the lips, this is a secret between the two of us_

 _I am addicted to prison that is you_

 _I cannot worship anyone else beside you_

 _I knowingly drank from the poisoned chalice_

Jungkook tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih duduk, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jungkook, bingung. " _Kill me softly close my eyes with your caress I can't reject it anyway I can't even escape anymore. You are too sweet because you are to sweet._ " Jungkook menunduk, bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga kanan Taehyung _. "My blood sweet and tears, my blood sweet and tears."_

Taehyung membeku untuk beberapa detik sebelum kesadaran menghantamnya, dan dia mendorong dada Jungkook cukup keras. "I—itu lagu yang bagus kurasa Jimin tidak akan berkata kejam mengenai lagu itu sekarang aku harus pergi selamat malam terimakasih teh panasnya." Ucap Taehyung terbata dan nyaris tanpa jeda. Taehyung lantas berdiri dan kakinya tak sengaja mendorong kursi yang dia duduki cukup keras.

 **BRAK!**

Suara kursi kayu yang terjungkal ke belakang dan menghantam lantai marmer nyaring terdengar.

"Ah!" Jungkook tersentak, mengambil dua langkah mundur menjauhi Taehyung. "Ba—baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Bukakan saja pintu pagarmu, aku naik taksi."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab Taehyung, ia masih bingung dengan tindakannya sendiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

Jungkook berjalan di depan sementara Taehyung beberapa langkah di belakangnya, keduanya terlalu canggung untuk sekedar memulai percakapan sederhana. Bahkan ucapan terimakasih sekarang terasa sangat sulit untuk diucapkan.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebat, Jungkook membuka pagar rumahnya dan Taehyung langsung berlari melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan Jungkook hanya diam mematung dengan payung di tangan kanannya. Taehyung berlari menuju mobilnya yang mogok, membuka pintu kemudi dengan tergesa, mendorong tubuhnya masuk. Mencoba peruntungan dengan menghubungi Seokjin.

" _Tae?! Kau dimana?! Kenapa belum kembali?!"_

"Mobilku mogok, bisakah Seokjin hyung menjemputku. Aku berada di dekat rumah Jeon Jungkook, sangat dekat."

" _Tentu, tunggu sebentar."_

"Haaah…," hembusan napas kasar terdengar dari mulut Taehyung. Meletakkan ponselnya di atas dashboard, membuka sedikit kaca jendela mobil, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya. Ia masih ingat setiap kata yang Jungkook bisikan padanya dengan jelas. Dia bisa mengingat setiap kata di dalam lagu itu dengan jelas. _"I want you a lot a lot…,"_ Taehyung menggumam pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAKK!**

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung tersentak mendengar teriakkan panik Seokjin, Taehyung yang terlelap nyaris melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Ada apa _Hyung_?!" Taehyung ikut panik bersama sang kakak. "Apa yang terjadi? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Taehyung terbata, ia kini berdiri di hadapan Seokjin melupakan semua rasa lelah. Dia baru terlelap pukul tiga pagi dan sekarang Seokjin membanting pintu kamarnya pukul enam pagi.

"Lihat!" Seokjin menyodorkan ponselnya pada Taehyung. Kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat sempurna, melihat isi berita di dalam ponsel SeokJin.

 _ **MIXTAPE J-Hope dirilis dua jam setelah Suga resmi meluncurkan album kedua miliknya. Salah satu single dari Suga memiliki nada yang nyaris sama dengan mixtape J-Hope, netizen menduga Suga melakukan plagiasi. Menurut keterangan J-Hope dia menulis lirik dan membuat komposisi nadanya, enam bulan sebelum Suga menulis lagu miliknya.**_

" _Hyung_ ini aku tidak mengerti, Suga hyung tidak mungkin melakukan plagiasi."

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Yoongi dan dia…," Seokjin sedikit ragu mengatakan kebenarannya pada Taehyung. "Hoseok merilis mixtape yang dia buat bersama Yoongi saat mereka masih menjadi pasangan kekasih."

"Ah." Balas Taehyung singkat.

"Tae…," Seokjin berniat memeluk Taehyung karena beranggapan adiknya sedang terpukul sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi hyung sekarang?" pertanyaan yang menurut Seokjin tak terduga mengingat Taehyung beberapa waktu yang lalu masih meratap tentang Hoseok.

"Yoongi, dia mengurung diri di kamar. Jimin mengirimiku pesan, aku meminta Jimin tetap menemani Yoongi."

"Pasti ini sangat berat bagi Yoongi hyung."

"Kau benar, aku berharap keadaan tidak berubah semakin buruk." Seokjin bergumam lemah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati seorang Yoongi sekarang. Lagu bagi seorang musisi sangatlah berharga.

"Aku akan membantu semampuku."

"Baiklah Tae, maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tidak masalah _Hyung_ , apa orang bengkel sudah memberi kabar?"

"Sudah, nanti siang biar Namjoon yang mengambil mobilmu. Aku pergi ke kantor sekarang, sarapan ada di atas meja. Jika tidak ingin sarapan masukkan makanannya ke dalam lemari pendingin."

"Ya, _Hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian memeluk Taehyung singkat sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar sang adik. "Jeon Jungkook kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti membuat masalah denganku." Gerutu Taehyung ia berniat mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jungkook. Ketika ponselnya menyala dan layarnya menunjukkan panggilan masuk dari Jungkook.

" _Tae maafkan aku, aku sudah membaca beritanya. Aku sudah bertanya pada Hoseok tentang apa yang terjadi, Hoseok mengeluarkan mixtape tanpa persetujuan agensi maafkan aku Taehyung. Seharusnya aku bisa mencegah hal buruk ini terjadi mengingat Hoseok berada di bawah tanggungjawabku."_

Jungkook langsung menerangkan setiap detail, bahkan sebelum Taehyung sempat mengucapkan "halo".

"Sepertinya Hoseok membawa urusan pribadi dalam masalah ini."

" _Entahlah."_

"Kau punya ide untuk membereskan masalah ini? Aku tidak ingin hal semakin buruk, aku tidak mau melihat Yoongi hyung sedih dan terpuruk."

" _Aku sedang membahas tentang konferensi pers dengan Kakek, aku harap Kakek akan setuju dan aku usahakan kurang dari satu minggu konferensi pers akan dilaksanakan."_

"Seharusnya Hoseok mencantumkan nama Yoongi hyung jika mixtape itu dibuat bersama-sama."

" _Itu juga kesalahanku, maafkan aku Taehyung."_

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang kita pikirkan saja jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalah ini."

" _Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik, Yoongi hyung kekasih sahabatku tentu saja aku akan melindunginya juga."_

"Terimakasih aku mengandalkanmu, karena pembelaan dari agensi kami tidak akan berarti."

" _Baiklah aku pergi dulu, rapat untuk membahas masalah ini akan dimulai."_

Taehyung tersentak mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Sekarang masih pukul enam pagi dan kau sudah berada di kantor untuk rapat?!" pekik Taehyung.

" _Ini darurat, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti—ah maksudku—jika kau tidak keberatan."_

"Tidak masalah, tapi jika aku tidak menjawab berarti aku sedang bekerja."

" _Aku tahu. Sampai nanti."_

"Ya." Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama, sambil berharap keadaan tidak semakin buruk. "Hoseok." Gumam Taehyung, dan sekarang dia ingin sekali memukuli Hoseok sama seperti yang Yoongi lakukan dulu di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari kemudian. Semua tidak berjalan dengan baik meski agensi keluarga Kim sudah mencoba memberi penjelasan sementara Jungkook belum juga memutuskan kapan konferensi pers akan dilakukan, agensinya tak menyutui usulnya untuk membantu Min Yoongi.

Serangan _haters_ pada Yoongi semakin tak terbendung dan puncaknya Yoongi pingsan pada salah konferensi pers yang digelar agensi. Tapi, bukannya simpati yang didapat justru cibiran semakin gencar.

"Jungkook kenapa kau tega melakukan ini?"

Dada Jungkook seolah diremas kuat, tatapan kekecewaan dari sahabat satu-satunya, sahabat baiknya, membuat Jungkook ingin bersembunyi dan tak muncul lagi. "Jimin sudah aku katakan semuanya."

"Itu tidak membantu Jungkook. Aku takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Yoongi hyung."

Menelan ludah kasar, menatap kedua mata merah Jimin yang sembab dan bengkak, kulit Jimin pucat, dan dia tampak sangat lelah. Jimin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersama Yoongi, menenangkan kekasihnya. Dan Jungkook tahu Jimin butuh istirahat secepatnya, atau dia akan tumbang juga.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Jungkook—Yoongi sangat berharga untukku, aku tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali kau dan Yoongi. Kalian berdua sangat berharga untukku, bisakah kau membantuku Jungkook?"

Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Kakek tidak setuju menggelar konferensi pers karena semua yang dilakukan tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Semuanya sudah di luar kendali, dan Kakek tidak ingin agensi kami terseret."

Jungkook tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan agensi, dia harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Namun, ketika Jimin menangis di hadapannya Jungkook langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku akan memikirkan cara lain, secepatnya. Malam ini, aku janji. Jalan keluarnya sudah aku temukan." Bisik Jungkook, Jimin tidak membalas dia hanya diam dan pasrah pada rencana Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membenahi selimut yang membungkus Yoongi. Setelah meminum obatnya, Yoongi tertidur. Taehyung lega melihat Yoongi akhirnya bisa tertidur. Selama tiga hari Yoongi nyaris tidak tidur sama sekali, semua kerja kerasnya dibayar dengan tamparan.

Taehyung memiliki banyak rencana di dalam kepalanya untuk membalas dendam pada Hoseok. Namun, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa atau nama baik keluarganya menjadi taruhan. Berikutnya, Taehyung memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa sambil menunggu kedatangan Jimin. Pukul sebelas malam, seharusnya Jimin sudah datang sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Taehyung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa. "Apa dia sakit? Kenapa firasatku tidak baik. Ah!" Taehyung tersentak ketika ponselnya bergetar di tengah kesunyian kamar Yoongi. "Jimin?"

" _Aku ada di depan pintu."_

"Kupikir kau tidak datang malam ini."

" _Aku pasti datang."_

"Hmm, kau bisa langsung masuk kau tahu kode pintunya kenapa menelponku?"

" _Aku datang dengan seseorang."_

"Wartawan?!" teriak Taehyung kemudian melirik Yoongi setelah menyadari kesalahannya. Yoongi masih terlelap, Taehyung merasa lega. "Wartawan?" tanya Taehyung dengn nada yang lebih tenang.

" _Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak segila itu. Aku masuk sekarang, keluarlah ke ruang keluarga."_

"Tentu."

Taehyung berdiri dari sofa melangkah menuju pintu, ia meninggalkan pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka agar dirinya bisa mengawasi Yoongi dari ruang keluarga. Taehyung nyaris berteriak melihat siapa yang datang bersama Jimin, namun, dia masih ingat dengan Yoongi yang belum satu jam terlelap, serta wajah lelah Jimin di hadapannya. Maka ia coba menekan semua amarah yang menyesaki dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook sinis. "Konferensi pers, kau berjanji untuk membantu, kebohongan apalagi yang akan kau buat. Agensi kami mencoba meluruskan keadaan tanpa bantuanmu."

"Tae…,"

"Bisakah kau panggil Hoseok ke sini, aku ingin menghajarnya."

"Kakek menentang konferensi pers, itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa, percayalah." Jungkook mencoba bersikap tenang di hadapan Taehyung.

"Katakan saja agensimu tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan ini, kalian tidak ingin reputasi Hoseok buruk. Kau benar-benar buruk."

"Aku sudah memikirkan jalan keluar lain, hanya sepuluh menit aku menemukan jalan keluar lain ini."

"Lalu? Apa aku harus tersenyum sekarang dan berterimakasih padamu?" kalimat Taehyung penuh dengan amarah tertahan.

"Taehyung, percayalah aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Sungguh, Jimin sahabatku dan Yoongi kekasih sahabatku, aku menyayangi mereka." Taehyung mendengus, mulai jengah dengan kalimat Jungkook yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting.

"Baiklah katakan, apa rencanamu. Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Konsep yang nyaris sama jika itu terjadi pada idol satu agensi tidak akan membawa masalah besar." Jungkook mulai menerangkan.

"Tapi Suga hyung dan Hoseok berbeda agensi."

"Akan berbeda jika kita bekerjasama."

Taehyung nyaris tertawa. "Itu ide paling konyol Jungkook, semua orang sudah tahu jika kerjasama perusahaan kita batal."

"Ada cara lain untuk meyakinkan masyarakat jika perusahaan kita bekerjasama."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung tidak sabar. "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Suga hyung, dia sahabat terbaikku, kakakku, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terpuruk."

Jungkook menelan ludah kasar, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya basah oleh keringat. Dia tidak pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya. "Kita menikah." Ucap Jungkook dengan jelas.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini terimakasih review kalian _**Hastin99, Keikochan, funf, Linkz account, GaemGyu92, AprilKimVTae, vivikim406, bangtaninmylove, Kyunie, yoongiena.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

"Tapi Suga hyung dan Hoseok berbeda agensi."

"Akan berbeda jika kita bekerjasama."

Taehyung nyaris tertawa. "Itu ide paling konyol Jungkook, semua orang sudah tahu jika kerjasama perusahaan kita batal."

"Ada cara lain untuk meyakinkan masyarakat jika perusahaan kita bekerjasama."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung tidak sabar. "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Suga hyung, dia sahabat terbaikku, kakakku, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terpuruk."

Jungkook menelan ludah kasar, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya basah oleh keringat. Dia tidak pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya. "Kita menikah." Ucap Jungkook dengan jelas.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

"Me—menikah?!" Taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan. "Astaga!" Taehyung tertawa konyol. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya, begitupun sebaliknya. Jungkook tidak tahu darimana ide konyolnya berasal, tapi untuk keadaan darurat seperti sekarang, hanya itu satu-satunya ide yang masuk akal.

"Permisi, aku ingin menemani Yoongi hyung dikamar." Kalimat Jimin menginterupsi kegiatan saling pandang Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Tentu Jim, sebaiknya kau istirahat juga." Jawab Jungkook sambil menoleh menatap sang sahabat. Jimin tersenyum tipis kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Yoongi.

"Ki—kita mengobrol di ruang makan, jangan di sini. Aku takut suara kita mengganggu tidur Yoongi hyung." Ucap Taehyung sedikit terbata masih terkejut dengan usulan luar biasa seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik salah satu kursi kayu kemudian duduk di sana. Ia memperhatikan punggung Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari pendingin. "Kenapa Yoongi dirawat di rumah?"

"Rumah Sakit tidak baik untuknya, dengan semua wartawan mengerikan di luar sana." Balas Taehyung. Pintu lemari pendingin ia tutup kemudian menyodorkan satu kaleng jus apel ke hadapan Jungkook.

"Kau membuat itu?" Jungkook menatap _cupcake_ di depannya dengan krim berwarna hijau segar menutupi permukaan _cupcake._

"Tadi ada _cupcake_ keju tapi Yoongi hyung sudah menghabiskan semuanya. Aku senang, keadaan Yoongi hyung hari ini lebih baik, dia bahkan bisa tidur. Ide Namjoon hyung untuk mengisolasi Yoongi hyung dari luar ternyata baik."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar kalimat Taehyung yang cukup panjang. "Kau yang membuat _cupcake_?"

"Bukan, Seokjin hyung yang membuatnya aku hanya membantu sedikit."

Jungkook mencicipi sedikit jus apelnya, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering sekarang. "Rencanaku bagaimana?"

Jari telunjuk kanan Taehyung mengitari bibir kaleng jus, ia terlihat ragu-ragu. "Apa—tidak ada cara yang lain?"

"Kau punya ide yang lebih baik?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin—kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Tidak!" pekik Taehyung. "Yoongi hyung sebenarnya tidak sekuat seperti yang selama ini orang-orang lihat, jika berita semakin buruk, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Yoongi hyung."

"Jadi?"

"Jika itu satu-satunya jalan keluar, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Kita akan menikah." Jungkook tersentak, ia tidak mengira Taehyung akan menyetujui usulnya dengan mudah. "Tapi—keluargamu bagaimana? Apa mereka setuju?"

"Aku akan membuat mereka setuju."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Setelah kau selesai dengan keluargamu kau harus berbicara dengan Seokjin hyung."

"Aku yang harus berbicara pada kakakmu?" kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat sempurna. Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan berbicara dulu, menjelaskan semuanya selanjutnya kau harus berbicara padanya juga."

"Apa tidak cukup kau saja yang berbicara?"

Jujur Jungkook cukup takut dengan Seokjin, dia sangat protektif pada Taehyung. Dia takut salah bicara dan berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Seokjin. Tapi dia mencintai Taehyung, jadi Jungkook akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meyakinkan keluarga Kim bahwa pernikahan mereka adalah jalan keluar terbaik.

"Ya—ya kurasa aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Jungkook terbata, Taehyung tersenyum lebar nyaris tertawa melihat kegugupan seorang Jeon Jungkook ternyata cukup menghibur.

"Tapi apa hanya itu satu-satunya jalan?" Tentu saja Taehyung masih ragu. Jungkook tak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Aku membebaskanmu untuk memikirkan jalan lain."

Taehyung memijit batang hidungnya. "Aku—ingin berbicara dengan Suga hyung dan Jimin terlebih dulu, mungkin mereka mempunyai jalan keluar lain."

"Apa menikah denganku terdengar buruk?"

Taehyung menahan tawa. "Tentu saja itu buruk Jeon Jungkook. Kita bukan siapa-siapa dan meski kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku, itu tidak mengubah apapun. Tidak mendekatkan hubungan kita."

"Kau yang memutuskan untuk menganggap semuanya bukan apa-apa."

Taehyung hanya mengendikan kedua bahunya singkat. "Dan jika menikah adalah satu-satunya jalan, berarti pernikahan ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan Suga hyung, tidak ada cinta, dan aku tidak mungkin bersamamu selamanya."

"Ya. Kau bisa mengakhirinya kapanpun kau menginginkan semuanya berakhir."

"Kita terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Jadi intinya?"

"Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar lain, menikah bukan ide yang bagus, menurutku."

"Terserah." Balas Jungkook bersikap seolah tak peduli. Taehyung berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Jungkook. "Kim Taehyung, apa kau tahu kau orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku memohon." Jungkook menggumam kemudian tersenyum miring.

Pintu kamar Yoongi tak ditutup rapat, Taehyung mendorong perlahan daun pintu di hadapannya. Yoongi masih tertidur dan Jimin duduk di sofa, terjaga. "Kupikir kau tidur." Taehyung berucap pelan.

Jimin menoleh, menatapnya. Nampak sangat lelah namun dia tersenyum. Taehyung berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di sisi kiri tubuh Jimin. Sofa yang sempit membuat lutut keduanya bersinggungan. "Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Taehyung, meski mereka jarang bertemu Taehyung tidak merasa canggung terhadap Jimin karena dua alasan.

Pertama, Yoongi selalu bercerita tentang Jimin. Betapa lucunya Jimin, Jimin yang sabar, Jimin yang selalu ada untuknya, Jimin yang perhatian, dan cerita lain yang membuat Yoongi selalu tersenyum setiap bercerita tentang kekasihnya itu. Alasan Kedua karena Taehyung dan Jimin lahir di tahun sama.

"Aku sangat lelah tapi entahlah aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Karena otakmu penuh dengan semua hal yang mengganggu."

"Kurasa kau benar." Balas Jimin, keduanya berbicara dalam suara yang sangat pelan.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar ide gila Jungkook?"

"Hmm.., aku yakin kau tidak akan setuju."

Taehyung tak langsung membalas, pandangannya beralih pada Yoongi yang tertidur. Yoongi tampak lelah, kurus, dan pucat. "Apa—tidak ada jalan keluar yang lain?"

"Entahlah Taehyung, keadaan sudah benar-benar di luar kendali. Kurasa satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan semuanya, dengan memberikan kabar luar biasa."

"Seperti pernikahan?" Jimin mengangguk pelan menjawab Taehyung. "Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Apa Yoongi hyung pernah bercerita tentangku?"

"Ya." Balas Jimin singkat.

"Apa?"

"Kau adiknya, karena kalian selalu bermain bersama. Saat kau kecil kedua orangtuamu sangat sibuk, karena tidak tega kau dititipkan ke tempat penitipan anak maka ibumu menitipkan kau pada ibu Yoongi hyung."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Itu benar, Yoongi hyung selalu ada untukku."

Jimin mendengar suara hembusan kasar napas Taehyung. "Jadi?" suara Jimin nyaris tak terdengar ia terlalu takut dengan jawaban Taehyung.

"Kurasa sekarang saatnya aku membantu Yoongi hyung. Jika satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan berita-berita mengerikan itu dengan menikahi Jeon Jungkook, aku akan melakukannya. Jangan cemas, aku selalu menepati janjiku. Sebaiknya kau tidur, berhenti membebani pikiran dan tubuhmu."

"Terimakasih Taehyung."

"Hmm." Teaehyung hanya menggumam kemudian beranjak pergi.

Jungkook masih duduk di ruang makan ketika Taehyung kembali, Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung karena suara langkah kaki Taehyung terdengar cukup nyaring di apartemen yang sunyi. "Sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar lain." Jungkook hanya diam menyimak. "Baiklah, kita menikah."

"Oh." Jungkook membalas tak begitu yakin meski jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia masih mencoba mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri jika jawaban Kim Taehyung bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. "Kemana?" tanya Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang bersiap untuk melangkah pergi.

"Pulang, sudah ada Jimin yang akan menjaga Yoongi hyung. Jimin lebih paham situasi Yoongi hyung dibanding yang lain."

"Kita bisa pulang bersama atau mungkin sedikit mengobrol. Maksudku…, setidaknya kita memberi sedikit petunjuk pada publik. Jadi rencana kita nanti berjalan tanpa adanya kecurigaan dari masyarakat."

"Terserahlah, inikan rencanamu. Kau pasti lebih tahu banyak dibandingkan aku. Ayo."

Jungkook mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Taehyung. Setelah memastikan pintu benar-benar terkunci rapat, keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung menuju lift. Dan ketika keduanya berada di dalam lift, berdiri dengan jarak, tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta, setidaknya selama beberapa detik.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku setelah menikah." Hingga kalimat Taehyung memecah kesunyian. "Pernikahan ini karena kesapakatan."

"Aku tahu." Balas Jungkook dengan tatapan lurus ke depan dan suara bernada dingin.

Lift berhenti di lantai dasar, pintu besi terbuka. Melangkah nyaris bersamaan. Keduanya melihat ada banyak wartawan dan fans atau mungkin haters berkerumun di depan gedung dari pintu kaca gedung. "Benar-benar tidak ada cara lain kecuali menikah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kurasa tidak ada." Taehyung tersenyum, Jungkook tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Taehyung. Dia selalu bodoh ketika berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari gedung. Kerumunan berubah panik dan mengeluarkan suara seperti kawanan lebah, Jungkook tersentak ketika Taehyung menyelipkan jari-jemari tangan kirinya pada telapak tangan kanannya. Lampu blitz kamera menyilaukan sekarang, namun Jungkook tidak peduli.

Jungkook membalas genggaman tangan Taehyung dan dunia seolah berubah sunyi sekarang. Kerumunan seolah menghilang, suara dengungan membisu, blitz kamera tak lagi mengganggu. Jungkook menarik tangan kanannya cepat kemudian merangkul pundak Taehyung dan Taehyung melingkari pinggangnya.

Mungkin, Taehyung yang bersedia membalas cintanya hanya sebatas delusi, tapi untuk detik ini Jungkook benar-benar tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan singkat ini bersama Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung susah payah menjaga kedua kelopak matanya agar tidak tertutup kembali, dia masih merasa sangat mengantuk. Seharusnya, dia bisa tidur dua atau tiga jam lagi tapi sang kakak membangunkannya. "Kim Taehyung.

"Iya, Kim Seokjin."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Peringat Seokjin.

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Semalam kau pergi kemana?"

"Apartemen Yoongi hyung."

"Tidak." Kali ini Namjoon yang menjawab disertai tatapan mengerikan Seokjin.

"Oh iya aku lupa, setelah itu aku pergi dengan Jungkook." Taehyung bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Kalian pergi kemana?"

"Kurasa di majalah yang Seokjin hyung pegang itu sudah tertera semua, tempat mana saja yang kami kunjungi, dan apa yang kami lakukan."

Seokjin memijit batang hidungnya, kemudian menyerahkan majalah di tangannya pada sang suami untuk dibaca. "Ehm Ehm." Namjoon berdeham pelan. Kemudian mulai membaca tajuk berita utama majalah.

" _Apakah ini pasangan yang dulu pernah disebutkan pada sebuah majalah dengan pasangan X dari dua agensi berbeda yang menjalin hubungan sejak empat tahun terakhir, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Mengejutkan, namun itulah kenyataanya. Keduanya keluar bersama dari apartemen Min Yoongi dengan bergandengan tangan, tersenyum, kemudian saling merangkul mesra dan terlihat bahagia._

 _Sedikit ironis melihat Min Yoongi sedang tertimpa masalah sekarang melihat kemesraan keduanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa keduanya mencoba mengalihkan isu plagiasi Min Yoongi dengan menciptakan drama percintaan manis? Mengapa seorang Jeon Jungkook terlibat?_

 _Apakah ini bukan sekedar drama percintaan manis melainkan keduanya benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta? Kita tunggu kabar terbaru dari pasangan yang belum memberikan konfirmasi apa-apa kepada publik ini, namun jika keduanya bernar-benar sangat dekat sepertinya para haters dan kritikus harus meminta maaf pada Min Yoongi karena kedua agensi sepertinya bekerjasama tanpa sepengetahuan publik. Bukankah wajar jika konsep satu agensi atau agensi yang bekerjasama memiliki kemiripan?"_

Namjoon dan Seokjin langsung menatap Taehyung sengit setelah Namjoon selesai membacakan berita. "Jadi ada hal yang ingin kau katakan pada kami Kim Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Jungkook."

Keheningan tercipta, Namjoon dan Seokjin sepertinya belum terlalu yakin pada kalimat Taehyung. "Taehyung?" ulang Seokjin.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Jungkook." Dan Taehyungpun mengulangi jawabannya dengan suara yang lebih keras dan nada yang lebih jelas.

"Apa?! Menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook?!"

Taehyung pikir Seokjin yang akan berteriak keras namun justru Namjoon yang berteriak histeris. "Dasar!" pekik Seokjin kesal sambil memukul kepala suaminya. "Tidak perlu berteriak, memang apa yang aneh?" sungut Seokjin.

"Di—dia akan menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook." Balas Namjoon terbata sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang adik mengabaikan keberadaan Namjoon di sampingnya. "Kau yakin akan menikah dengan Jungkook?"

"Ya."

"Kau mencintai Jungkook?"

"Ya."

"Meski kalian belum lama saling kenal, masih yakin akan menikahi Jungkook?"

"Ya."

Taehyung membalas singkat dan jelas, berharap Seokjin tidak membaca kebohongannya dengan mudah. "Baiklah, kurasa tidak masalah."

Jawaban Seokjin membuat Taehyung dan Namjoon hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata mereka dengan bingung. Biasanya Seokjin akan bersikap heboh jika dihadapkan masalah Taehyung.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar Kim Seokjin yang aku nikahi?" pertanyaan Namjoon nyaris membuatnya mendapat pukulan kedua di hari yang sama. Beruntung Seokjin masih berbaik hati.

"Tentu saja aku Kim Seokjin memang siapa lagi. Haaah…," Seokjin menghembuskan napas kasar di akhir kalimat. "Ya meski aku sebenarnya ingin berteriak."

"Teriak saja tidak masalah." Balas Namjoon.

"Iya berteriak saja _Hyung_ , justru aneh kalau Seokjin hyung bersikap tenang seperti sekarang."

"Baiklah aku akan berteriak." Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian berdiri dari duduknya

. "Aaaaaaaa! Kim Taehyung, adik kecilku! Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menikah di usia muda?! Jeon Jungkook kau brengsek, berandal kecil, berani-beraninya kau mengambil adik tersayangku! Jika kau menyakitinya aku akan mencincangmu dan mengulitimu!" Seokjin benar-benar terengah-engah sekarang.

"Lega?" Namjoon bertanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya." Balas Seokjin singkat sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat semua yang terjadi di hadapannya. Keputusannya untuk tidak memberitahukan semua kenyataan pada Seokjin adalah tepat, dia tidak tega membayangkan Jungkook dicincang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menunggu hingga beberapa detik untuk mengatakan hal lain pada laki-laki tua yang duduk di hadapannya, seluruh rambutnya telah berwarna putih, namun sorot matanya masih tajam dan cerdas, gerakan tangan kanannya cekatan ketika menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting. Kakek Jungkook berusia tujuh puluh tahun, namun beliau jauh dari kata lemah.

"Jungkook, kenapa kau belum pergi? Tidak ada hal lain yang harus kau kerjakan di ruanganmu?"

" _Pop_."

"Hmm? Aku berfirasat kau akan meminta sesuatu yang sulit ketika memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam merapikan jas abu-abu yang dia kenakan. "Aku ingin menikahi Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmm, apa kau tidak sedang bercanda Anak Muda?"

"Tidak."

"Alasanmu tentu bukan untuk menolong Min Yoongi."

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintai Taehyung dan aku ingin menikahinya secepat mungkin."

"Taehyung setuju?"

"Iya."

"Hmmm…,"

Ketika sang kakek menggumam, Jungkook berharap keinginannya disetujui. Dia tidak ingin berdebat, tidak ingin melawan, tidak ingin dicap sebagai cucu dan anak durhaka.

"Sebenarnya hanya media yang berpikir jika keluarga kita bermusuhan, aku pikir jika kita bisa dekat dengan keluarga Kim, itu sangat bagus."

"Ini bukan tentang bisnis, _Pop."_

Sang kakek tertawa pelan. "Aku penasaran bagaimana Taehyung menghentikan sifat _playboy mu_ itu Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku tidak _playboy,_ sudah berapa kali aku katakan _Pop,_ aku hanya mendapatkan ganti dalam waktu singkat."

"Taehyung setuju menikah denganmu?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Dia mencintaimu?" Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab, Jungkook tidak bisa berbohong pada sang kakek. "Haah.., sudahlah itu tidak penting. Aku yakin otak jeniusmu itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu pada Taehyung. Lakukan saja yang terbaik, Aku akan menyampaikan berita bahagia ini pada ayah dan ibumu."

"Terimakasih _Pop_." Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menampilkan dua gigi kelinci depannya.

Ia meninggalkan ruangan sang kakek dengan senyum yang tidak bisa hilang dari wajah tampannya, wajah tampan namun masih memiliki sisa kepolosan masa kecil. Jungkook bahkan berlari agar dirinya sampai lebih cepat ke ruangannya dan dia bisa segera menghubungi Taehyung.

Menutup pintu ruang kerja lebih keras dari biasanya, punggung Jungkook bersandar pada daun pintu, napas tersengal, dan dia nyaris berteriak saat Taehyung menjawab panggilannya dalam dua kali nada sambung. Jungkook ingin berpikir jika Taehyung menunggu panggilannya, ia ingin berpikir seperti itu, terserah kenyataan akan seperti apa. Bodoh, ya, Jungkook sangat bodoh sekarang karena satu orang bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung, aku sudah berbicara dengan kakekku, beliau setuju, orangtuaku pasti setuju jika Kakek sudah setuju."

" _Hmmm…, jika orangtuamu tidak setuju bagaimana?"_

"Mereka harus setuju!" Jungkook berteriak tanpa sadar dan mungkin Taehyung di seberang sana tersentak karena suaranya. "Maaf." Sesal Jungkook di akhir kalimat.

" _Tidak masalah, aku juga sudah berbicara dengan Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung."_

"Lalu?!" Jungkook langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya, sesaat setelah ia menyadari jawabannya terlalu tergesa dan terlalu menuntut.

" _Mereka setuju."_

Bibir Jungkook terbuka namun dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, semua ini terdengar seperti mimpi indah yang nyaris mustahil. Dia akan menikah dengan Taehyung. "Jadi—selanjutnya apa?" suara Jungkook nyaris tak terdengar.

" _Apa? Aku juga tidak tahu, hmm…, kurasa keluarga kita harus bertemu dan menggelar konferensi pers."_

"Konferensi pers, aku akan mengatur semuanya, secepatnya. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa."

" _Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Aku harus pergi ke kantor hari ini Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung harus membereskan beberapa masalah."_

"Tentang Suga?"

" _Ya, apa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Hoseok? Semua yang dia lakukan sudah melewati batas."_

"Jika aku melakukan sesuatu itu bertentangan dengan agensi."

" _Bisakah masalah ini selesai lebih cepat? Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah membaca dan mendengar semua berita itu, Yoongi hyung dan Jimin terlihat semakin kurus dan pucat."_

Kedua mata Jungkook mengamati lekat meja kerjanya, mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada yang terlihat datar dan jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Dia mencemaskan Jimin dan Yoongi, tapi tentu saja dia lebih mencemaskan keadaan Taehyung dalam masalah ini.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Malam ini, konferensi pers kita gelar malam ini. Jika banyak yang tidak setuju kita bisa melakukannya berdua, hanya kau dan aku. Aku tunggu di depan kantor _I-Netz,_ di sana berita plagiasi ini dimulai, di sana juga semuanya akan kita akhiri."

" _Pukul berapa?"_

"Delapan malam."

" _Baiklah, aku pasti datang. Sampai nanti."_

"Sampai nanti, aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung." Namun, sayang kalimat cinta itu Jungkook ucapkan tepat ketika Taehyung mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Jungkook berharap Taehyung bisa mencintainya, dan pernikahan yang diawali dengan alasan untuk menolong seseorang bisa bertahan cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga dirinya dan Taehyung sudah tidak diijinkan untuk tinggal di dunia ini lagi. Apakah itu harapan yang terlalu berlebihan?

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini, terimakasih untuk review kalian _**maiolibel, Guest, lela wyfhzt, justcallmeBii, Guest, poongi, Jeontaekookie, ORUL2, july, wenjun, yoongiena, TaeJeon, Aoi C, Linkz account, AprilKimVTae, Hastin99, juney532, vivikim406, GaemGyu92, Park RiHyun Uchiha, adhakey2309, broke lukas, Kyunie, ParkceyePark, VampireDPS, tiannunna.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Malam ini, konferensi pers kita gelar malam ini. Jika banyak yang tidak setuju kita bisa melakukannya berdua, hanya kau dan aku. Aku tunggu di depan kantor _I-Netz,_ di sana berita plagiasi ini dimulai, di sana juga semuanya akan kita akhiri."

" _Pukul berapa?"_

"Delapan malam."

" _Baiklah, aku pasti datang. Sampai nanti."_

"Sampai nanti, aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung." Namun, sayang kalimat cinta itu Jungkook ucapkan tepat ketika Taehyung mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Jungkook berharap Taehyung bisa mencintainya, dan pernikahan yang diawali dengan alasan untuk menolong seseorang bisa bertahan cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga dirinya dan Taehyung sudah tidak diijinkan untuk tinggal di dunia ini lagi. Apakah itu harapan yang terlalu berlebihan?

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memantapkan hatinya untuk keluar dari mobil. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Jungkook dari dalam mobil. Ia nyaris berpikir jika Jungkook tak datang, namun ia melihat Jungkook setelah van hitam bergerak dari halaman gedung. Menggunakan stelan jas semi formal hitam, sesekali Jungkook memeriksa ponsel di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau tidak bisa mundur lagi Kim Taehyung." Taehyung berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Iapun memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari mobil dan berlari cepat menuju gedung.

Jungkook tersenyum kala menatap kedatangan Taehyung. Mengenakan pakaian tak resmi, celana training hitam bergaris putih pada bagin lutut kiri, jaket abu-abu, dipadu sneaker hitam. "Hai." Sapa Jungkook.

"Apa harus memakai pakaian formal?"

"Kurasa pakaianmu tidak masalah."

"Syukurlah, aku tidak sempat pulang setelah bekerja."

"Kau mandi kan?" ledek Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku mandi, ini pakaian bersih, aku punya stok pakaian bersih di kantor tapi semuanya pakaian santai. Seperti yang kau lihat saat ini. Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Kita masuk, aku sudah mengatur semuanya."

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung dengan tatapan menuntut berpadu kebingungan.

"Kita akan melakukan siaran langsung untuk membersihkan nama Suga."

"A—apa?! Siaran langsung?" Taehyung terbata dan Jungkook bisa melihat kecemasan jelas terpancar dari sorot kedua mata Taehyung.

"Jangan cemas, jika kau tidak bisa menjawab biar aku yang menjawabnya kau cukup membenarkan. Bagaimana?"

"Yah, kurasa itu cukup mudah. Semoga." Taehyung menunduk untuk mengamati sneaker hitamnya, siaran langsung, bodoh, Taehyung merutuki dirinya. Seharusnya dia memakai pakaian yang lebih pantas.

"Jangan cemas, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Hibur Jungkook sembari meraih telapak tangan kiri Taehyung, menggenggamnya, kemudian menarik tubuh Taehyung lembut, agar mereka berdiri berdekatan. "Kau siap?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan, Jungkook tersenyum. "Kita akhiri semua berita mengerikan tentang Suga malam ini." Ucap Jungkook setengah berbisik.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Jungkook, ketika mereka melintasi lorong gedung. Para staf memperhatikan kehadiran keduanya. Tiga orang staf, dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki menghampiri Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Tuan Jeon." Sapa si staf perempuan.

"Kakekku sudah menghubungi _I-Netz_ dan menjelaskan semuanya, hal itu disetujui bukan?"

"Ya Tuan Jeon, semuanya sudah siap. Mari ikut dengan kami."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, Taehyung melangkah mengikuti. "Kakekmu mengatur semuanya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk membantu Suga."

"Tidak Jungkook, jangan berbohong. Awalnya kakekmu tidak setuju untuk membantu Suga hyung, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba berubah?"

"Karena kita akan menikah." Bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung terperanjat, menelan ludah kasar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kalimat Jungkook membuatnya berdebar. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah debaran yang sekarang ia rasakan akibat gugup, malu, atau antusias. Keduanya digiring untuk memasuki lift. Taehyung melirik telapak tangannya yang masih berada di dalam genggaman Jungkook.

Lima belas detik mereka sampai di lantai teratas, lantai empat. Lift terbuka Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan bersama di belakang tiga staf yang menggiring mereka tadi. Kali ini mereka berjalan menuju ruangan, pintu di hadapan mereka didorong ke belakang.

Ruangan terlihat sunyi, hanya ada delapan orang di dalam. Dua kursi, empat kamera, lampur sorot yang aman terang. Pada dinding ruangan dibentangkan kain hijau lebar. "Siaran langsung dilakukan di sini?"

"Iya, Tuan Jeon."

"Baiklah, kita lakukan semua ini dengan cepat."

"Anda harus dirias terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilanku yang terpenting adalah apa yang akan aku katakan." Tolak Jungkook.

Si staf perempuan terlihat bingung untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dengan sigap dia memberitahukan kepada semua orang tentang keinginan Jungkook. "Kau gugup?" bisik Jungkook, namun Taehyung tak menjawab. "Telapak tanganmu berkeringat."

"Ah!" Taehyung tersentak sebelum menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook.

"Aku juga gugup." Ucap Jungkook.

"Tapi kau terlihat tenang." Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Taehyung. "Jungkook, jika kita melakukan siaran langsung sekarang, bukankah akan mengganggu siaran lain yang sedang berlangsung."

"Mereka tidak akan keberatan, topik Suga sedang hangat sekarang. Mereka akan mendapat keuntungan yang sepadan dibanding berita gosip tak bermutu yang sekarang sedang berlangsung."

Salah seorang staf mengisyaratkan kepada Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk memasuki _set_. "Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung.

"Jangan cemas, hanya katakan yang perlu saja. Langsung pada intinya. Tidak ada tanya jawab, siarannya hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh menit." Taehyung mengangguk ragu, namun kedua kakinya tetap bergerak untuk mengikuti langkah Jungkook.

Ada dua _single sofa_ berwarna putih yang dipisahkan oleh meja kopi kaca. Taehyung merasa sangat gugup sekarang, ia ingin berada di dekat Jungkook untuk meredam detak jantung serta kegugupannya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik. Ketika dia membuka kedua matanya, Taehyung merasa siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi.

" _Kamera akan siap dalam lima detik. Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu!"_

"Selamat malam." Ucap Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya selama dua detik, Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama. "Saya Jeon Jungkook perwakilan dari _Jeon-ent_." Jungkook lantas melirik Taehyung.

"Saya Kim Taehyung dari _Kim-entertainment_." Setelah memperkenalkan diri Taehyung memberi isyarat kepada Jungkook untuk membereskan sisanya.

"Beberapa hari ini, berita tentang plagiasi yang dilakukan Suga benar-benar mengganggu. Saya akan memberi keterangan secara singkat, mengapa keterangan ini diberikan sedikit terlambat karena ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan. Berita ini benar-benar mengganggu, Suga tidak melakukan plagiasi terhadap karya J-Hope. Agensi kami bekerjasama tapi kami tidak memberi keterangan resmi pada masyarakat mengingat beberapa kali kerjasama agensi kami gagal. Kami pikir sedikit kejutan itu menarik, ternyata kami sangat ceroboh dan mengorbankan Suga pada akhirnya. Itu kecerobohan yang telah kami lakukan. Saya Jeon Jungkook mewakili _Jeon-ent_ mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada seluruh masyarakat.

"Saya Kim Taehyung mewakili _Kim-entertaiment_ mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada seluruh masyarakat. Saya berharap Suga mendapat dukungan dan cinta yang tidak akan berubah dari kalian semua, plagiasi ini hanya salah paham."

" _Siarakan akan berakhir dalam lima detik! Lima, empat…,"_

"Saya dan Kim Taehyung kami akan menikah." Ucap Jungkook pada tiga detik terakhir.

Seluruh staf membelalakan mata mereka, Jungkook hanya menanggapi santai dengan tersenyum miring. Taehyung tidak bisa memberi reaksi apa-apa. Ia pikir Jungkook tidak akan membahas pernikahan mereka pada siaran langsung.

"Tuan Jeon Jungkook apa kalimat yang terakhir sekedar gurauan?"

"Itu bukan gurauan." Ucap Jungkook tegas, ia berdiri mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Taehyung.

Tangan kiri Taehyung bergerak perlahan menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook. Tubuhnya ditarik pelan, membuatnya berdiri kemudian tangan Jungkook melingkari pinggangnya. "Itu bukan gurauan, kami akan menikah."

Taehyung bisa mendengar keributan para staf ketika dirinya dan Jungkook melangkah pergi. Taehyung menoleh ke kiri mengamati sisi kanan wajah Jungkook. Tidak ada jalan mundur sekarang, pernikahan itu benar-benar dilaksanakan.

"Kau membawa mobil?"

"Ya."

"Sendiri atau dengan sopir?"

"Dengan sopir."

"Suruh sopirmu pergi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"A—apa?!" Taehyung nyaris berteriak.

"Tidak ada bantahan, kita harus berbicara serius."

Taehyung menelan ludah kasar, ia gugup memikirkan pembicaraan apa yang Jungkook maksudkan. "Jungkook…,"

"Suruh sopirmu pergi." Potong Jungkook.

"Baiklah…," balas Taehyung dengan nada malas sambil mengetik pada layar ponselnya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat gugup tadi."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook tidak percaya sambil melesakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket abu-abu yang dia kenakan.

"Kau lapar?" Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku ingin melepas penat, kau mau menemaniku?"

"Kemana? Restoran, bioskop, atau tempat ramai lainnya?"

"Kau mau pergi kesana?"

"Tidak. Kurasa bukan ide bagus pergi ke tempat-tempat ramai seperti itu."

"Aku juga berpikiran sama."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mau ikut kemanapun aku pergi?" tatapan Taehyung terlihat ragu. "Kau akan aman bersamaku, aku janji. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa yang akan membuatmu marah."

"Kurasa janjimu cukup meyakinkan."

Jungkook tersenyum singkat. "Ayo." Ajaknya sambil melangkah lebih cepat menuju mobil yang diparkir tepat di depan gedung _I-Netz_. Setengah berlari Taehyung mengejar langkah kaki Jungkook.

"Tunggu aku!" gerutu Taehyung dan bukannya memperlambat langkah kaki, Jungkook justru sengaja berlari. "Kau pasti sengaja!" pekik Taehyung kesal.

Jungkook membukakan pintu penumpang mobil untuk Taehyung, dengan tatapan kesal Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya memasuki mobil Jungkook. Kali ini Jungkook tidak membawa mobil mewah, dia memakai minibus yang bisa dibeli kalangan menengah. Mesin dinyalakan, tidak sehalus suara mesin mobil mewah, begitupun ketika mobil mulai bergerak, guncangan yang cukup keras terasa.

"Kenapa membawa Minibus biasa?" pertanyaan Taehyung memecah kesunyian.

"Kau tidak suka? Seharusnya aku membawa mobil mewahku."

Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Itu bukan hal penting untukku, bahkan jika kau mengajakku berjalan kaki aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya terkejut ternyata kau tidak keberatan membawa Minibus biasa."

"Terkadang aku merasa muak dengan semua yang aku miliki."

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam kemudian mulai memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati, Jungkook membelokkan mobil mereka ke arah pinggiran kota. "Besok akan terjadi kehebohan."

"Itu sudah bisa dipastikan."

Taehyung menoleh ke kiri menatap Jungkook. "Kau siap?"

"Tidak ada jalan lain." Balas Jungkook kemudian diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Tangan kanan Taehyung bergerak pelan, menurunkan kaca jendela mobil. Angin malam menerpa wajah dan menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya. Jalanan mulai sepi Taehyung menjulurkan sedikit tangan kanannya. Jungkook hanya melirik sekilas kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan kesibukannya memperhatikan jalanan di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sampai." Ucap Jungkook sambil mematikan mesin mobil.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil, melangkah keluar, kemudian mengamati bangunan di hadapannya. Sebuah flat dengan tiga lantai yang terlihat tanpa penghuni. "Jungkook?"

"Kau pernah menunjukkan tempat rahasiamu padaku, sekarang aku ingin menunjukkan tempat rahasiaku padamu. Saat semua diluar kendali aku selalu ke sini. Ayo."

Taehyung memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, ia melangkah cepat agar tak tertinggal Jungkook. Penerangan terbatas, halaman flat terlihat tak terurus. Sesuatu yang dulu mungkin adalah taman kecil kini dipenuhi ilalang setengah kering, kolam ikan tergenangi air keruh dan tertutupi dedaunan.

Pada beberapa bagian dinding tampak coretan-coretan aneka warna. Hembusan angina menggerakkan pagar besi menimbulkan derit memekakan telinga yang membuat Taehyung berjengit nyaris mengumpat.

"Jungkook kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Tempat apa ini?" Taehyung tak mendapat jawaban dan Jungkook terus melangkah.

Mereka berjalan ke sisi kanan bangunan flat. Menaiki tangga luar bangunan flat. Melewatkan lantai pertama dan lantai kedua flat yang sunyi, gelap, dan menakutkan. Ketika sampai di lantai teratas, Taehyung pikir Jungkook akan berhenti, namun dia salah. Jungkook terus melangkah membawanya menuju atap flat. Ada bangunan lain di atap flat yang tak terlihat dari bawah. "Rooftop?" gumam Taehyung.

"Ya." Balas Jungkook singkat sambil melangkah mendekati pintu bangunan. Menarik keluar sesuatu dari saku depan celana bahan yang dia kenakan, suara gemerincing memberitahu Taehyung benda apa yang kini tengah digenggam oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung mengamati kegelapan di hadapannya, minimnya cahaya membuat bayangan pepohonan terlihat mengerikan. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Jungkook namun seseorang yang dia cari tak berada di tempat seharusnya dia berada. "Jungkook?!" Taehyung mulai panik, ia tidak terlalu suka tempat gelap dan seorang diri. "Jung…," kalimat Taehyung terhenti ketika seluruh atap gedung tiba-tiba terang.

Memutar tubuhnya kembali, Taehyung melihat ratusan bohlam hias beraneka warna menyala terang pada pinggiran atap flat. Bangku taman berwarna putih, empat _single_ sofa berwarna cokelat, hitam, putih, dan biru muda tertata rapi. Rak berisi pot-pot bunga. Atap flat yang sunyi berubah menyerupai tempat perkemahan yang nyaman dengan hiasan unik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua kaleng soda di kedua tangannya.

"Tempat yang nyaman. Terimakasih." Ucap Taehyung ketika Jungkook menyodorkan kaleng soda berwarna hijau.

"Apa kau takut saat aku membawamu ke sini?"

"Aku cukup cemas." Balas Taehyung jujur sebelum mencicipi sodanya yang ternyata telah Jungkook buka penyegelnya.

"Apa kau berpikir tempat ini berhantu?" Taehyung tertawa gugup, sementara tatapan Jungkook terlihat menuntut.

"Ya. Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana jika tempat ini berhantu?"

"Jungkook hentikan!" tegas Taehyung. Dan kali ini giliran Jungkook yang tertawa lepas. Taehyung baru menyadari jika Jungkook melepas jas luarnya, menyisakan kemeja putih, dengan kedua lengan kemeja tergulung, ujung kemeja dikeluarkan dari celana bahan, dan tiga kancing teratas dilepas.

"Maaf." Ucap Jungkook tulus.

Taehyung mengendikkan kedua bahu singkat, ia lantas mendudukan dirinya ke atas bangku taman. Lingkungan yang sunyi dengan pencahayaan minim membuatnya bisa melihat bintang di langit malam, meski tak begitu banyak. Taehyung menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas bangku taman, melipat kedua kakinya. "Kurasa aku bisa memahami kenapa kau menyukai tempat ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm." Taehyung menggumam.

"Apa?"

"Di sini sunyi, menyenangkan. Tempat yang cocok untuk sejenak melarikan diri dari hiruk pikuk kota."

"Besok, entah keributan apa yang akan kita hadapi."

Taehyung menoleh ke kanan, Jungkook duduk di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Taehyung memperhatikan otot lengan Jungkook yang terbentuk nyaris sempurna. Dan dia merasa sedikit iri melihat tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung meletakkan kaleng sodanya ke atas lantai beton sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Bintangnya indah."

"Aku tahu tempat lain dengan bintang yang lebih indah."

"Dimana? Jeju?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada bercanda, berhasil, ia mendengar suara tawa Taehyung. "Kau tidak ingin pergi ke Jeju?"

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan selain rumah."

"Kau benar, tapi aku belum menemukan rumahku." Dahi Taehyung berkerut mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda." Jungkook tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

"Lain kali jika ingin membawaku ke sini kita bawa kembang api." Usul Taehyung. "Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus."

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu kedua matanya kembali terpaku pada langit malam, tidak banyak bintang yang bisa dilihat. Namun, baginya langit malam tetap terlihat menakjubkan.

"Baiklah, kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Aku harus pulang atau Seokjin hyung akan cemas."

Taehyung berdiri namun Jungkook menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. "Bisakah kita tinggal di sini malam ini? Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu di luar batas, aku hanya ingin di sini malam ini, mungkin aku terdengar seperti sedang melarikan diri."

Seharusnya Taehyung menolak, alih-alih dia justru mengangguk pelan, mengabulkan keinginan Jungkook. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya kembali, menatap kedua mata Jungkook cukup lama, membiarkan Jungkook merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan merangkul pundaknya. Tangan kanan Taehyung melingkari punggung tegap Jungkook kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu kiri Jungkook.

Jungkook menurunkan tangan kirinya dari pundak Taehyung beralih pada lengan Taehyung, memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri mengecup singkat puncak kepala Taehyung. Ada banyak kecemasan yang sebenarnya mengganggu Taehyung saat ini, namun, berada begitu dekat dengan Jungkook membuatnya merasa aman. Dan dia tidak ragu untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta membuat hembusan angin malam terdengar cukup nyaring. Ketika napas teratur Taehyung terdengar, Jungkook sengaja menunggu lebih lama. Hingga ia merasa angin malam mulai terlalu dingin untuk mereka berdua. Perlahan Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, perlahan agar tak mengganggu tidur Taehyung.

Bergerak perlahan, tangan kanannya berada di bawah kedua lutut Taehyung sementara tangan kirinya melingkari punggung Taehyung. Ia mulai berdiri dengan tubuh Taehyung berada aman di dalam dekapannya, kepala Taehyung bersandar pada dadanya dan Jungkook berharap Taehyung tidak akan terbangun karena suara detak jantungnya yang terlalu keras.

Bangunan di atas atap flat yang dia miliki tak besar, hanya ada satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan satu ruangan yang cukup luas dengan berbagai fungsi, mulai dari dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga. Perlahan Jungkook membaringkan tubuh Taehyung ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Melepaskan kedua sepatu Taehyung, menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Taehyung.

Jungkook berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang tempat tidur cukup lama. Cukup lama untuk mengamati wajah Taehyung sebelum dia memberanikan diri untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut dari dahi Taehyung. Merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut Taehyung yang berwarna merah. "Selamat malam," Jungkook menggumam pelan sebelum beranjak pergi menuju ruangan serbaguna untuk tidur di atas sofa.

 **TBC**

 **Halo semua terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian** _ **Kang hana, funf, Kyunie, broke lukas, GaemGyu92, VampireDPS, adhakey2309, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Park RinHyun Uchiha, justcallmeeBii, yoongiena, vivikim406, bangtaninmylove, AprilKimVTae, Hastin99.**_ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

Bangunan di atas atap flat yang dia miliki tak besar, hanya ada satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan satu ruangan yang cukup luas dengan berbagai fungsi, mulai dari dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga. Perlahan Jungkook membaringkan tubuh Taehyung ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Melepaskan kedua sepatu Taehyung, menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Taehyung.

Jungkook berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang tempat tidur cukup lama. Cukup lama untuk mengamati wajah Taehyung sebelum dia memberanikan diri untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut dari dahi Taehyung. Merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut Taehyung yang berwarna merah. "Selamat malam," Jungkook menggumam pelan sebelum beranjak pergi menuju ruangan serbaguna untuk tidur di atas sofa.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

Taehyung menggeliat pelan sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, ia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengamati langit-langit kamar. untuk kemudian disusul dengan mengamati kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dengan sedikit perabotan, hanya ranjang tempat tidur dan meja kecil di sisi kiri ranjang, di atas meja terletak frame foto cukup besar berisi lima potongan gambar.

Taehyung bangun lantas mendudukan dirinya mengamati foto di atas meja. Ia tersenyum melihat anak laki-laki kecil berkaos putih, dengan ban pelampung hitam melingkari tubuhnya, ia terlihat berendam di dalam air, entah air laut atau danau, tidak terlalu jelas. "Apa dia Jungkook?" gumam Taehyung seorang diri. "Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang."

Foto lain adalah Jungkook dewasa berdampingan dengan Jungkook kecil keduanya berpose sama yaitu mengerucutkan bibir, di bawah foto itu terdapat foto Jungkook kecil lainnya duduk dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya wajah mereka terlihat mirip keduanya saling merangkul, di foto terakhir Jungkook kecil sedang berdiri membelakangi air mancur dikedua tangannya ada mainan plastik Dinosaurus.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

Taehyung menoleh cepat dan mendapati Jungkook sudah berada di dalam kamar berdiri di dekat kaki ranjang. Taehyung bergegas turun dari ranjang kemudian merapikan selimut. "Fotomu lucu."

"Terimakasih, waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

"Ya."

"Sekarang benar-benar tampak berbeda kan?"

Taehyung tak langsung menjawab ia mengamati penampilan Jungkook lekat. "Tidak juga, kau masih memiliki gigi lucu itu, matamu juga sama, dan pipimu masih sedikit tembam. Tentu saja kau sudah berubah, kau versi dewasa dari anak kecil lucu di dalam foto." Taehyung tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Aku juga ingin melihat foto masa kecilmu."

"Tidak!" pekik Taehyung dengan tatapan ketakutan. "Foto masa kecilku memalukan tidak ada yang lucu, kau tidak perlu melihatnya."

"Memangnya foto memalukan seperti apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil? Kurasa apa yang dilakukan anak kecil semuanya lucu."

"Ahhh….," Taehyung bingung harus memberi jawaban seperti apa sementara di dalam kepalanya dia mengingat _foto bayi telanjangnya_. "Pokoknya memalukan." Putus Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Kau mau mandi atau sarapan dulu?"

"Kurasa mandi."

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah kanan pintu plastik hijau, peralatan mandi yang aku siapkan masih baru jangan cemas memakainya. Dan soal baju ganti kurasa kau bisa memakai jins, kaos, dan jaketku. Aku juga sudah menyiapkannya di dalam kamar mandi."

"Jungkook itu terlalu berlebihan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau tamuku."

Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya merasa sungkan. "Terimakasih."

"Tak masalah."

"Kau sudah mandi?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Aku tunggu di meja makan."

"Ya." Balas Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur. "Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung.

"Ya?" langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti ia lantas menoleh ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Kau tidur dimana semalam?"

"Sofa."

"Apa badanmu pegal sekarang?"

"Tidak juga, yah meski tidur di sofa itu tidak senyaman tidur di atas ranjang tempat tidur."

"Maaf." Balas Taehyung sembari melempar senyum canggung. Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dan kau yang memindahkanku ke sini?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Astaga maafkan aku, aku benar-benar merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah, kau tidak berat."

"Hmm… sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang." Taehyung benar-benar malu sekarang memikirkan Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia lantas berjalan tergesa melewati tubuh Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupan Taehyung. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk menunggu Taehyung di meja makan. Tidak ada kursi di meja makan hanya meja berkaki rendah, menduduki bantal duduk sambil melipat kedua kaki, Jungkook mengamati semua hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Kemampuan memasaknya benar-benar buruk jadi dia memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu yang biasa dia makan ketika masa kuliah. Ketika harus tinggal jauh dari rumah, berbaur dengan mahasiswa lain, tanpa kemewahan. Tak lebih dari lima menit, Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi. Kaos cokelat Jungkook terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Taehyung.

"Duduklah, kita sarapan sekarang." Ajak Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lantas mendudukan dirinya ke atas bantal duduk di hadapan Jungkook. "Apa yang terjadi hari ini? Berita tentang kita?"

"Aku belum memeriksa ponsel dan di sini tidak ada televisi."

"Aku akan memeriksa ponselku." Ucap Taehyung sambil bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Tidak." Ucap Jungkook menghentikan gerakan Taehyung. "Kita sarapan saja, dan menikmati kedamaian selagi bisa."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau benar." Kedua mata Taehyung lantas mengamati hidangan di atas meja, tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil sumpit kemudian mencomot nasi dari dalam mangkuk.

"Apa—nasinya baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Hmm… sedikit lembek."

"Maaf." Ucap Jungkook penuh sesal.

"Tidak masalah, bisa dimakan kok. Setidaknya kemampuan memasakmu lebih baik dari aku."

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuk canggung. "Dan aku hanya bisa menggoreng telur."

"Tidak masalah, ah semua bahan makanan ini apa kau keluar untuk membelinya?"

"Tidak, aku kesini setiap minggu jadi aku menyimpan bahan makanan."

"Hmmm." Taehyung mengernyit merasakan telur dadar Jungkook. "Asin."

"Ahhh… kau tidak perlu memakannya." Sesal Jungkook sambil menunduk menempelkan dahinya pada permukaan meja.

"Tidak masalah, jika dimakan bersama nasi asinnya sedikit berkurang."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taehyung dengan kedua mata menyipit dan bibir sedikit mengerucut. "Aku merasa sangat buruk sekarang, seharusnya aku bisa memasak lebih baik untukmu."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak bisa memasak."

Dan sarapan keduanya diselingi dengan tawa ceria setelah Jungkook mengejek kemampuan memasaknya sendiri. Selesai mengunyah dan menelan sesumpit nasi dan telur, Taehyung dan Jungkook meneguk air putih untuk menetralisir rasa asin.

"Benar-benar sarapan dengan menu makanan hancur." Keluh Jungkook.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan." balas Taehyung.

"Apa?" Jungkook tidak percaya dengan kalimat Taehyung.

"Ah…, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Taehyung tersenyum canggung.

Jungkook memilih diam namun dia tersenyum melihat kulit wajah Taehyung yang bersemu merah sekarang. Tangan kanan Jungkook terulur untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Taehyung. "Kulitmu dingin, penghangatnya tidak bekerja dengan baik."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung menatap kedua mata Jungkook sementara tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya. Dan Taehyung langsung mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak dingin, dasar pembohong!" kesal Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipi kiri Taehyung. "Jeon Jungkook aku lebih tua darimu!" pekik Taehyung kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Huung thakit…," protes Jungkook dengan suara tidak jelas karena Taehyung menarik kedua pipinya.

"Rasakan kau dasar Kelinci menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minibus Jungkook berhenti di depan tempat tinggal kakak laki-laki Taehyung, Kim SeokJin. Tentu saja ia berada di sana atas arahan Taehyung. "Para pencari berita berkumpul di depan rumah kakakmu." Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang memilih diam namun jelas nampak kesal. "Kita masuk bersama."

Taehyung menoleh ke kiri menatap Jungkook. "Masuk bersama?" ulang Taehyung seolah kalimat Jungkook tak cukup keras didengar.

"Ya, kita masuk bersama. Aku yakin keluargamu butuh penjelasan dariku. Dan aku…," Jungkook menjeda kalimat menatap kedua mata Taehyung. "Dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi di depan rumahku sendiri."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar jika para pencari berita itu bisa bersikap kejam."

Taehyung bungkam, ia sudah mendengar banyak berita mengerikan seperti itu. Tentang para pencari berita, bahkan beberapa _idol_ dari agensi keluarganya juga pernah mengalami kejadian buruk berhubungan dengan para pencari berita.

"Taehyung." Panggil Jungkook dengan suara lembut.

"Kakakku ada di dalam kau pasti akan ditanya macam-macam, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Baiklah ayo."

"Seharusnya kami memiliki penjaga rumah," gerutu Taehyung sebelum melangkah turun dari mobil Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan Taehyung, ia melompat turun menutup pintu mobil. Menguncinya kemudian berlari menyusul Taehyung. Kepala Taehyung langsung menunduk menghalau lampu blitz kamera yang terarah ke wajahnya, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya, dia benci perhatian.

Tangan kiri Jungkook melingkari pinggang Taehyung sementara tangan yang lainnya membantu Taehyung menghalau sorot kamera. Keduanya melangkah cepat mengabaikan berbagai pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk keduanya. Namun, beberapa pertanyaan tetap berhasil tertangkap telinga keduanya.

" _ **Apa benar kalian akan menikah?!"**_

" _ **Alasannya apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa?!"**_

" _ **Apa ini hanya permainan saja?"**_

" _ **Untuk memperluas kekuasaan kedua agensi?"**_

" _ **Atau menutupi aib?"**_

"Mereka menyebalkan." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Sudah jangan ditanggapi." Bisik Jungkook.

Pagar kayu bercat cokelat tua di hadapan keduanya terbuka, SeokJin menunggu di belakang pagar. Taehyung dan Jungkook menyelinap masuk. Pagar ditutup keras memberi isyarat kepada semua orang di depan pagar, semua tamu tak diundang untuk pergi. Namun, para pencari berita itu selalu keras kepala.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Seokjin bertanya setelah mengunci pagar. Rahangnya mengeras terlihat jelas jika dia sedang menahan emosi. Taehyung mengangguk pelan sementara Jungkook hanya terpaku. "Masuk ke rumah." Perintah mutlak Seokjin.

"Ayo." Kalimat Taehyung menyentak Jungkook yang beberapa detik hanya mampu terpaku.

Kim Seokjin, ia lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Di kesempatan pertama Jungkook tak begitu memperhatikan. Kesempurnaan, mungkin sudah melekat pada keluarga mereka. Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung buktinya. Jungkook menelan ludah cepat, meski terlihat sempurna ia bisa merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Kau bersama Jungkook semalaman?" Seokjin bertanya tanpa basa-basi beberapa detik setelah kedua kaki Taehyung dan Jungkook menginjak lantai rumah.

"Ya, Seokjin hyung." Balas Taehyung.

"Kau tidak memberi kabar dan tidak mengangkat panggilanku."

"Maaf _Hyung_ , aku tidak bermaksud membuat Seokjin hyung cemas."

Kedua mata Seokjin menyipit, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook tajam. "Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam? Jawab dengan jujur jangan berkelit."

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" pekik Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Aaahh…., kalian pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Mustahil kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau!" telunjuk kanan Seokjin menunjuk wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook mundur selangkah, Seokjin terlihat mengerikan sekarang. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa _Hyung_ , Taehyung tidur di kamar aku tidur di luar. Aku tidak berbohong Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin menurukan telunjuknya. "Baiklah untuk saat ini aku percaya. Kalian sudah sarapan?" Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk bersamaan. "Aku memasak cukup banyak hari ini, Taehyung antarkan Jungkook kemeja makan lalu temui aku di ruang kerjaku."

"Seokjin hyung…," kalimat Taehyung nyaris terdengar memohon.

"Lakukan sekarang." Perintah mutlak Seokjin.

"Baiklah." Wajah Taehyung terlihat putus asa, ia melirik Jungkook dengan wajah tegangnya. "Ayo." Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan kanan kaos Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa menurut.

"Hai Jungkook senang melihatmu." Namjoon menyapa kedatangan Jungkook dan Taehyung ramah. "Duduklah, kita bisa sarapan bersama. Kuharap Seokjin tidak menyambutmu dengan dingin."

"Hmmm…," Jungkook menggumam canggung.

"Ah, kurasa dia sudah melakukannya." Ucap Namjoon kemudian tersenyum tidak tulus pada Jungkook.

"Namjoon hyung temani Jungkook dan jangan mengintimidasinya."

"Taehyung aku bukan Seokjin." Ucap Namjoon meyakinkan.

"Hmm… Jungkook." Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih nampak gugup. "Aku pergi sebentar, Namjoon hyung lebih baik dari Seokjin hyung."

"Apa aku harus merasa lega sekarang?" bisik Jungkook.

"Kau yang memutuskan untuk masuk bersamaku tadi."

"Baiklah, semoga aku masih keluar dalam keadaan selamat."

"Berlebihan!" pekik Taehyung sambil memukul lengan kanan Jungkook pelan membuat Jungkook tertawa lepas untuk beberapa saat. Namjoon tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya.

Ketika Taehyung melangkah pergi Jungkook menoleh ke belakang untuk mengamati punggung Taehyung. "Jungkook duduklah, apa kau suka _pancake_?"

"Ya." Jungkook membalas singkat membuat Namjoon nyaris mengernyit, Jungkook rupanya tak ramah dengan sembarang orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seokjin hyung." Taehyung memanggil nama sang kakak perlahan, Seokjin berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, dalam posisi memunggungi Taehyung.

"Masuklah, ada seseorang yang menunggumu di dalam."

"Seseorang?"

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya menatap Taehyung. "Ya, seseorang." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Seokjin hyung!" panggil Taehyung. Seokjin menoleh. "Jangan menyakiti Jungkook."

"Astaga Taehyung, aku tidak akan mengulitinya."

" _Hyung_ terkadang sedikit kejam." Taehyung berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk menghindari tatapan sebal Seokjin.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Jungkook?" suara Suga masih terdengar lemah namun Taehyung bisa mendengar setiap kata yang Suga ucapkan dengan jelas.

"Siapa yang mengantar Yoongi hyung ke sini?

"Namjoon dan SeokJin hyung memintaku untuk tinggal di sini sementara, Jimin sedang keluar negeri. Mereka tidak ingin aku sendirian di apartemen.

"Oh."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kim Taehyung, apa kau akan menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook?"

"Ya."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Aku akan berusaha mencintainya."

"Taehyung, apa ini karena aku?" Suga menatap wajah Taehyung lekat.

"Ya, aku melakukannya untuk Yoongi hyung."

"Taehyung jangan mengorbankan dirimu."

"Yoongi hyung selalu ada untukku, membantuku, dan melindungiku. Sekarang, biarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama."

"Taehyung…,"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan cemas _Hyung_. Jungkook sangat baik dia tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan sejauh itu untuk menolongku."

"Karena Yoongi hyung berharga untukku."

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Taehyung, ia bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang, apa dia harus menangis karena Taehyung berkorban untuknya, atau sebaliknya merasa bahagia, karena Taehyung semua berita mengerikan tentang dirinya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku…, hanya bisa berterimakasih padamu Kim Taehyung."

"Itu sudah cukup."

 **TBC**

Hai Semua terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**dhantiee, taennie, ranran, Guest, pxxjm0809, yoongiena, juney532, wafflekid, PremithaEvi Kujyo, adhakey2309, broke lukas, ParkceyePark, vivikim406, bangtaninmylove, justcallmeBii, VampireDPS, Hastin99, AprilKimVTae, Kyunie, Park RinHyun Uchiha, GaemGyu92, tiannunna, athensvt, amandayupi.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

"Yoongi hyung selalu ada untukku, membantuku, dan melindungiku. Sekarang, biarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama."

"Taehyung…,"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan cemas _Hyung_. Jungkook sangat baik dia tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan sejauh itu untuk menolongku."

"Karena Yoongi hyung berharga untukku."

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Taehyung, ia bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang, apa dia harus menangis karena Taehyung berkorban untuknya, atau sebaliknya merasa bahagia, karena Taehyung semua berita mengerikan tentang dirinya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku…, hanya bisa berterimakasih padamu Kim Taehyung."

"Itu sudah cukup."

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

"Jadi—Jimin pergi kemana?" Taehyung bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana, iapun duduk pada salah satu sofa di ruang kerja kakaknya tak lama Yoongipun duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Amerika."

"Berhubungan dengan agensi?" Taehyung melihat Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Hmmm…, Yoongi hyung masih terlihat lelah, _Hyung_ bisa istirahat di kamarku."

"Tapi aku belum makan apapun."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi serius yang terlihat konyol bagi Yoongi.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin berbohong." Balas Yoongi memutuskan untuk terlibat dalam permainan Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa keras sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi. "Jangan sampai Yoongi hyung sakit lagi, ayo kita pergi ke meja makan!" pekik Taehyung bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa _pancake_ buatanku enak?"

"Ya—ya _Hyung_."

"Sudahlah Seokjin kau bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung." Bisik Namjoon pada telinga kanan Seokjin.

"Diam." Peringat Seokjin sambil menyikut rusuk kiri Namjoon cukup keras. "Jeon Jungkook."

Menelan ludah kasar, Jungkook bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai terbentuk cepat, mengalir menuruni punggung. Ketika Seokjin menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"Meski Taehyung tidak bercerita lengkap padaku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dia bersedia menikah denganmu untuk menolong Yoongi, tapi kau, bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Aku yakin semua ini tak sepenuhnya untuk menolong Yoongi."

Seokjin menatap Jungkook serius. "Meski Yoongi kekasih Park Jimin, dan Park Jimin sahabatmu, kurasa kau tidak bisa langsung mengambil keputusan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara ekstrim seperti ini."

"Aku mencintai Taehyung." Tegas Jungkook.

Seokjin bungkam, ia melihat keseriusan dalam kedua sorot mata seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa membuat Taehyung mecintaimu." Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau tahu, kau bisa saja terluka jika Taehyung tidak pernah mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

" _Hyung_ …., Yoongi hyung akan bergabung untuk sarapan!" kedatangan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba membuat Seokjin tak jadi mengatakan pemikirannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh memandang Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar dengan menggandeng tangan Yoongi bersamanya. Mereka duduk bersama, Jungkook sedikit kecewa karena Taehyung tak memilih duduk di sampingnya.

Menarik napas dalam, menekan rasa kecewa, Jungkook menasehati dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, karena Taehyung bisa saja menyakitinya berulang kali. Dan dirinya tetap saja akan mengambil langkah berani ini.

Dan di sisa pagi bersama keluarga Kim, Jungkook memilih untuk diam dan sesekali tersenyum untuk menanggapi obrolan yang terjadi di meja makan. Obrolan yang lebih banyak membahas tentang Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung.

Ketika sarapan bersama keluarga Kim berakhir, Jungkook bergegas pamit karena dia yakin banyak sekali pekerjaan yang sudah menunggunya. Jungkook melangkah pelan menuju halaman rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Taehyung masih sibuk dengan Yoongi, terlalu sibuk hingga ia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar melirik keberadaan Jungkook. Setidaknya itu yang Jungkook pikirkan.

"Jungkook!" teriakan panggilan serta derap langkah kaki, memaksa Jungkook untuk berhenti dan menoleh. Taehyung berdiri di hadapan Jungkook dengan napas yang cukup terengah. "Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba?"

"Aku sudah berpamitan." Balas Jungkook tak bermaksud untuk terdengar dingin dan acuh.

"Ah benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Taehyung melempar tatapan polos tanpa dosanya pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengendikan bahu terlalu malas untuk menjawab Taehyung.

Seolah tak mengerti kekesalan Jungkook, Taehyung terus saja tersenyum. "Ah!" Jungkook tersentak ketika Taehyung meraih tangan kanannya, dan meletakkan sesuatu ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Gantungan kunci Kelinci, aku mengingatmu, jadi aku berikan padamu."

"Untukku?" Jungkook mengamati gantungan kunci kecil di tangannya. Kelinci putih dengan kedua pipi merona merah memegang wortel di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Iya, aku sudah lama memilikinya. Warna putihnya sedikit pudar. Aku ingin membeli yang baru untukmu, tapi sudah tidak dijual di toko yang sama lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus membelinya dimana."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Jungkook, iapun tersenyum melupakan kekesalannya diawal tentang Taehyung tadi. "Gantungannya bagus, terimakasih."

Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, wajahnya terasa hangat melihat senyum Jungkook. "Jungkook…, hmmm…., terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, mengajakku ke tempat persembunyianmu, dan…., terimakasih sudah memindahkan aku ke tempat tidur meski berat badanku tidak bisa dikatakan ringan."

Jungkook tertawa melihat wajah malu-malu Taehyung. "Diamlah Jungkook…," desis Taehyung sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Baiklah, kau pulang saja aku mau main dengan Yoongi hyung."

Tawa Jungkook terhenti, ia menatap malas kepada Taehyung. "Aku pulang." Ucap Jungkook nyaris membentak, memutar tubuhnya melesakkan gantungan kunci pemberian Taehyung ke dalam saku kiri celana jinsnya.

"Jungkook." Panggilan dari Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya hampir membuat Jungkook mengumpat. Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama Yoongi atau nama orang lain dari bibir Taehyung. Tapi tentu saja Taehyung tidak akan mengerti dan tidak akan peduli dengan keinginannya itu.

"A..," kalimat Jungkook terhenti saat Taehyung mencium singkat pipi kanannya, kemudian berlari pergi tanpa menunggu reaksi Jungkook.

Jungkook terpaku sambil mengusap pelan pipi kanannya. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat tidak lebih, dan tentu saja Jungkook pernah mendapat lebih dari itu, namun hanya kecupan singkat dari Taehyung membuat yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti sekarang.

"Aahhhhh jantungku…," keluh Jungkook kemudian senyuman bodoh tidak bisa menghilang dari wajah Jeon Jungkook di sepanjang sisa hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook masih tidak percaya dia bisa keluar selamat dari kediaman keluarga Kim, dan sekarang dirinya berada di satu meja makan dengan keluarganya dan juga keluarga Taehyung. Setidaknya ada Taehyung di sampingnya. Wajah Taehyung benar-benar gugup dan tegang, mungkin wajah Jungkook tak jauh berbeda sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?" bisik Jungkook pada telinga kiri Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku langsung diseret ke sini. Kau harusnya lebih tahu, ini kan rumah keluargamu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Balas Jungkook keduanya masih berbisik-bisik.

"Sebenarnya aku dan suamiku cukup terkejut dengan berita ini." Suara ibu Jungkook menarik paksa perhatian Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang membuat Nyonya terkejut?" tanya Seokjin dengan sangat sopan.

Nyonya Jeon meletakkan garpu dan pisau di kedua tangan beliau untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. "Banyak hal Seokjin." Nyonya Jeon menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke atas meja makan, menopang dagu dengan cara yang anggun.

"Pertama, putraku dia terlihat seperti ya…, kau tahu sendiri…, sedikit berandal jadi kami tidak menduga dia akan memutuskan untuk menikah cepat."

"Kedua tentu saja kami tidak menyangka akan berbesan dengan keluarga Kim. Mengingat Jungkook tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa jika dia dekat dengan Kim Taehyung."

Seokjin terdiam memandangi jari-jemari lentik Nyonya Kim, dengan kuku bercat merah yang mempesona namun entah mengapa itu membangkitkan amarahnya. "Apa itu hal yang buruk?" Seokjin bertanya tanpa bisa mengendalikan kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Namjoon melirik sang _istri_ cemas namun Seokjin sepertinya tak peduli dengan seluruh wajah tegang di belakang meja makan. Jika Nyonya Jeon tidak bisa menerima adiknya, lebih baik detik ini semua diakhiri. Dia tidak akan mengirim Taehyung ke _Neraka_.

"Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang buruk, kami hanya terkejut." Balas Nyonya Jeon kemudian diakhiri oleh senyuma anggun.

Kedua mata Seokjin menyipit, dahinya berkerut, ia mendengar sedikit nada gugup pada suara Nyonya Jeon. Kegugupan yang menandakan sebuah dusta. "Sejak awal, persoalan tentang menikah adalah keputusan putra Anda, Nyonya Jeon. Jika Anda tidak bisa menerima adik saya, saya tidak akan memaksa atau mengemis."

Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia tidak ingi Seokjin meledak sekarang dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Dan yang terpenting dia tidak ingin Seokjin mengatakan semuanya, cerita dibalik pernikahan.

Jungkook menahan napas mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, ia berharap ibunya tidak menjawab salah dan menghancurkan semua rencananya yang sudah berjalan sejauh ini.

"Jungkook, Taehyung, sepertinya kalian sedikit bosan dengan obrolan di sini. Bagaimana jika kalian berjalan-jalan ke taman."

Jungkook melempar tatapan berterimakasih kepada sang Kakek. "Biar aku tangani ayah dan ibumu, kalian pasti menikah." Bisik kakek kesayangan Jungkook pada sang cucu.

"Taehyung ayo." Ucap Jungkook langsung menggenggam dan menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang menatap semua orang yang berada di meja makan namun tarikan Jungkook benar-benar kuat, dan dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menurut.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung ketika tarikan Jungkook tak juga berhenti meski mereka sudah berada di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Jeon sekarang.

Sadar akan perbuatannya Jungkook melepas genggamannya dan menarik tangannya menjauh. "Maaf." Balas Jungkook.

"Sepertinya kau kesal, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak kesal hanya saja—obrolannya terlalu membosankan."

"Hmmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam membalas, berikutnya ia memperhatikan keadaan taman tempatnya berada sekarang.

Tidak ada pohon di taman yang cukup luas ini, tidak ada bunga, hanya hamparan rumput hijau dipangkas rapi. Di tengah taman terdapat air mancur berukuran sedang dengan patung Dewi air, gazebo dengan atap setengah lingkaran berada di sisi taman yang lain.

Satu-satunya bunga yang ada di sana hanya mawar rambat yang tumbuh menutupi dinding pembatas lingkungan rumah dengan lingkungan luar.

Mawar rambat dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna merah menarik perhatian Taehyung. Ia berjalan mendekati dinding, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menyentuh salah satu kuntum mawar.

"Hati-hati dengan durinya!" peringat Jungkook.

"Aku tahu." Balas Taehyung acuh.

Taehyung mendekatkan ujung hidung mancungnya pada kuntum mawar, aroma manis dan harum dari mawar rambat tercium lebih kuat, dibanding mawar hias yang biasa ditanam di taman.

Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung, lantas berdiri di belakang tubuh Taehyung. "Kakek bilang mawar itu masih mawar dengan garis keturunan murni, mahkotanya tidak sebanyak mawar hasil silang, warnanya juga tidak begitu menarik, tapi aromanya kuat."

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam kemudian dengan hati-hati dia memetik salah satu kuntum mawar dan membawanya mendekati Jungkook.

"Jika Kakek tahu kau pasti akan mendapat nasihat gratis darinya." Ancam Jungkook dengan memasang wajah menyeramkan yang menurut Taehyung justru terlihat lucu.

"Cocok." Ucap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum puas. Jungkook tercengang karena Taehyung tiba-tiba menyelipkan kuntum mawar pada telinga kanannya. "Kau terlihat cocok dengan bunga itu Jungkook." Tegas Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, ia menarik lepas kuntum bunga dari telinga kanannya membuat Taehyung menampilkan ekspresi kesal dengan bibir mengerucut. Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak menyelipkan kuntum bunga di tangannya pada telinga kiri Taehyung. "Sekarang baru cocok." Ucap Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Jungkook…," keluh Taehyung dengan tangan kiri yang bergerak pelan bermaksud melepas kuntum bunga dari telinganya. Namun, Jungkook menahan pergerakan tangan Taehyung membuat Taehyung menatap kedua mata Jungkook langsung karena tak mengerti dengan maksud Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Taehyung. Dan waktu seolah berhenti ketika Jungkook mengecup lembut permukaan bibir Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tidak tahu, mengapa Jungkook membuatnya seolah lumpuh. Jungkook membuat perasaannya meletup-letup aneh seperti seseorang yang baru saja menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Tidak ada lumatan-lumatan, hanya kecupan singkat nan lembut pada permukaan bibir Taehyung untuk kemudian Jungkook menarik tubuhnya menjauh, menatap kedua mata bulat Taehyung dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jungkook. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," bisik Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk pelan, Jungkook tersenyum lantas mendekap tubuh Taehyung memeluk Taehyung erat dan lembut secara bersamaan.

Jungkook mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya, kedua tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Taehyung. Dadanya terasa sesak dan penuh oleh semua rasa cintanya untuk seorang Kim Taehyung.

Mungkin, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa orang yang pernah menjadi pasangan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Namun mereka tidak pernah membuat Jungkook berpikir tentang rumah, tentang seseorang yang akan menemaninya seumur hidup, berpikir tentang masa depan, dan berpikir tentang anak-anak.

Jika Taehyung memikirkan hal yang sama, semua pasti sempurna. Sayangnya, Jungkook sadar ia harus sedikit bersabar untuk membuktikan kepada Taehyung jika dirinya adalah orang yang pantas untuk menemani Taehyung sepanjang sisa kehidupan ini

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan masih mengikuti cerita ini sampai chapter dua belas seperti sekarang. Terimakasih review kalian _**yoongiena, ranran, pxxjm0809, taennie, funf, VampireDPS, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Linkz account, GaemGyu92, vivikim406, bangtaninmylove, broke lukas, dhantieee, Kyunie, Hastin99, Viyomi, Kim Jongin Kai, AprilKimVTae, athensvt, wenjun.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	13. Chapter 13

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

Dadanya terasa sesak dan penuh oleh semua rasa cintanya untuk seorang Kim Taehyung.

Mungkin, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa orang yang pernah menjadi pasangan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Namun mereka tidak pernah membuat Jungkook berpikir tentang rumah, tentang seseorang yang akan menemaninya seumur hidup, berpikir tentang masa depan, dan berpikir tentang anak-anak.

Jika Taehyung memikirkan hal yang sama, semua pasti sempurna. Sayangnya, Jungkook sadar ia harus sedikit bersabar untuk membuktikan kepada Taehyung jika dirinya adalah orang yang pantas untuk menemani Taehyung sepanjang sisa kehidupan ini

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

Jungkook menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Taehyung, menatap kedua mata bulat Taehyung yang bening. "Kau tahu Kim Taehyung."

"Apa?"

"Saat pertama melihatmu di pesta itu, ya meski aku kurang ajar, aku memiliki firasat jika kita akan memiliki hubungan istimewa."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau terdengar menakutkan sekarang."

"Aku tidak bohong. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Taehyung menatap ke bawah menghindari tatapan Jungkook. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa saat itu, kecuali aku ingin kau segera pergi dari hadapanku."

Jungkook menarik tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Apa?!" Taehyung terperanjat dengan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Apa sekarang kau menginginkan aku pergi?"

"Hmmm…," Taehyung bergumam. "Kurasa tidak." Balasnya kemudian tersenyum lebar, senyuman berbentuk kotak yang unik dan memesona.

"Kim Taehyung kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Tidak, aku tidak menggemaskan." Protes Taehyung sambil menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Jungkook hanya tertawa sambil mencubit pelan ujung hidung mancung Taehyung.

"Lepas!" Taehyung berteriak sambil menarik tangan Jungkook menjauh, semantara Taehyung merengut kesal Jungkook justru tertawa keras dan menyebalkan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, raut mukanya berubah serius. "Jika keadaan di meja makan sangat buruk, bagaimana?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan sesuai rencana kita." Balas Jungkook.

Taehyung membuka bibirnya namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. Dia ingin berkata mungkin keluarga mereka memiliki solusi yag lebih baik, tanpa melibatkan pernikahan. Lagipula sekarang berita-berita buruk tentang Yoongi menghilang entah kemana. Taehyung masih ragu, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia mulai menginginkan pernikahan ini, meski ia tak mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Kim Taehyung!" panggilan itu menarik perhatian keduanya, Taehyung menoleh ke belakang melihat kakak dan kakak iparnya. Namjoon terlihat santai tapi tidak dengan Seokjin. "Makan malam selesai, kita pulang sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk gugup, ia lantas meluruskan pandangannya menatap kedua mata Jungkook untuk beberapa detik, sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan Namjoon. Seokjin memutar tubuhnya ia tak menatap Jungkook sama sekali. Namjoon juga menampakkan ekspresi datar, Jungkook menelan ludah kasar terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Jungkook menunggu hingga seluruh anggota keluarga Kim meninggalkan taman belakang kediaman keluarganya. Menarik napas dalam, menepis semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berputar liar di dalam kepalanya, Jungkookpun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Langkah kaki Jungkook menggema ketika menjejak lantai lorong yang tak dilapisi karpet.

"Jungkook."

"Ibu."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lembut. "Wajahmu tegang sekali, ayahmu sedang berbincang dengan kakekmu di ruang keluarga."

"Hmm." Jungkook hanya menggumam.

Nyonya Jeon mendekati sang putra menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Jangan cemas, Ayah dan Ibu tidak masalah kau menikah dengan siapapun asal kau bahagia."

"Tapi Ibu terlihat keberatan tadi?"

"Karena keputusanmu terlalu mengejutkan, Ibu pikir kau akan menikah setidaknya sepuluh tahun lagi atau mungkin lebih."

Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Nyonya Jeon menarik napas dalam, kemudian kedua matanya nampak menerawang. "Apa kata-kataku di meja makan terdengar menyinggung? Seokjin terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang aku katakan."

"Entahlah," balas Jungkook. "Aku tidak pandai menilai. Tapi itu wajar dilakukan seorang kakak pada adiknya, Seokjin yang membesarkan Taehyung, maksudku secara teknis mereka tumbuh bersama. Nyonya Kim meninggal dan ayah mereka menemukan orang lain untuk memulai kehidupan baru."

"Ibu bisa memahami bagian itu, itu wajar jika Seokjin melindungi Taehyung. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja jangan cemas, semua sudah diselesaikan di meja makan."

"Tapi—aku melihat raut wajah Seokjin tak begitu baik tadi." Jungkook menatap sang ibu dengan cemas.

"Seseorang butuh waktu untuk meredam amarah dan menurunkan emosi, Ibu ingatkan jangan lupa menyematkan panggilan _Hyung_ di belakang nama Seokjin dan Namjoon. Kurangi sikap tak sopanmu." Goda nyonya Jeon membuat putranya tertawa pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang belakang, merapatkan kedua kakinya, dengan kedua tangan berada di atas pangkuan. Duduk tegap, seperti seorang bangsawan. Sesekali ia melirik spion mencoba melihat ekspresi wajah Seokjin, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin sekedar lelucon murahan.

Namun, ekspresi wajah kakaknya terlalu menakutkan. Taehyung yakin jika pelawak paling terkenal di Negara ini akan diusir Seokjin jika dia beraksi di depannya sekarang. "Kau akan tetap menikah dengan Jungkook?"

Suara Seokjin tajam, menyayat kesunyian dengan cara menyakitkan. Taehyung terperanjat, untuk beberapa detik seolah otaknya lumpuh. "Kau akan menikahi Jungkook?" tuntut Seokjin.

"Ya—ya." Balas Taehyung terbata.

"Jika pernikahan kalian hanya untuk menolong Yoongi, kalian sudah berhasil sekarang. Isu teralihkan kau tidak usah menikah dengan Jungkook."

"Tidak perlu menikahi Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara lirih, yang membuat dirinya sendiri tak yakin sudah menjawab.

"Ya, kau tidak perlu menikahi Jungkook." Tegas Seokjin.

Taehyung menoleh ke kiri, mengamati trotoar yang mereka lewati, deretan pertokoan, lalu-lintas, para pejalan kaki, pepohonan, dan semua yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Lalu, dia mulai memikirkan Jungkook. Memikirkan tatapan Jungkook, senyum Jungkook, mengingat suara Jungkook, dan ciuman Jungkook.

"Kurasa—kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Jeon Jungkook."

"Apa?!" teriak Seokjin, mengagetkan Namjoon namun tidak untuk Taehyung yang masih bergulat dengan pemikiran tentang Jungkook. "Sudah aku duga! Baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan mulai memikirkan persiapan pernikahan kalian, dan membuat daftar tamu, pekerjaanku akan bertambah." Gerutu Seokjin.

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega, ia tidak tahu jika dirinya sudah menahan napas. Ia tersenyum, semuanya berjalan dengan baik malam ini meski diselingi sedikit perang mulut antara Nyonya Jeon dan Seokjin, terimakasih untuk _Kakek_ Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi hyung….," rengek Taehyung.

"Diam!" bentak Yoongi masih menarik tangan kanan Taehyung untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi penunggumu, sementara kau berbicara panjang lebar dengan Park jelek itu!" dengus Taehyung.

"Dia tidak jelek," bela Yoongi. "Ya meski ku akui kau lebih tinggi darinya, tapi dia tidak jelek."

"Ya, ya, ya." Malas Taehyung. "Tentu saja dia tidak jelek, jika dia jelek dalam arti sesungguhnya kau tidak akan mau."

"Tentu saja aku harus mencari kekasih yang jauh lebih tampan dari _Kuda_ itu."

"Kuda?" Taehyung menoleh menatap Yoongi bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Kuda?"

"Lupakan!" dengus Yoongi, tak peduli dengan kebingungan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ kita menarik seluruh perhatian karyawan di agensi keluarga Jeon." Bisik Taehyung sambil memeriksa keadaan sekitar, melempar senyum canggung kepada semua orang.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Yoongi malas.

Tubuh Taehyung menegang kala mereka berpapasan dengan Hoseok, Taehyung sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Namun, tak terjadi apapun karena Yoongi berjalan tanpa beban meski Hoseok terang-terangan memperhatikan.

"Yoongi hyung!" Hoseok memanggil.

Taehyung melirik Yoongi cemas, ia bisa melihat rahang Yoongi mengeras. Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, tangan kanan terangkat, dia mengacungkan jari tengah kemudian kembali berjalan, menyeret Taehyung bersamanya. Menoleh ke belakang, Taehyung melihat wajah terkejut Hoseok juga beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tadi.

Yoongi menyeret Taehyung pergi ke ruangan Jungkook. Yoongi mendorong pintu ruang kerja Jungkook tidak sopan. Di dalam ada Jungkook tentu saja, dan Jimin. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hai." Taehyung menyapa Jungkook canggung. "Ah!" pekik Taehyung ketika Yoongi mendorong punggungnya lumayan keras, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan meski tak sampai terjatuh.

"Ikut aku Jimin." Yoongi berucap datar, Jimin berdiri dari kursi dan mengikuti langkah kaki Yoongi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 **Brakk!**

Daun pintu ruangan Jungkook terbanting, Taehyung mengernyit mendengar suara keras yang tercipta. "Ehmm…, maaf untuk itu." Taehyung melempar senyum di akhir kalimat. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan, nampaknya dia juga terkejut dengan sikap Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung menyeretku ke sini karena dia bilang merindukan Jimin, lalu kami berpapasan dengan Hoseok hyung dan suasana hati Yoongi hyung berubah buruk."

Jungkook menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya, ia lantas berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Taehyung. "Kuharap kalian tidak membenciku karena Hoseok masih berada di agensi keluargaku."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Masalah pribadi tidak boleh dicampur dengan urusan pekerjaan. Hoseok penting untuk agensimu."

Jungkook mengernyit, merasa jengkel dengan kenyataan yang Taehyung ucapkan. "Karena kau sudah ada di sini? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku?" tanya Jungkook tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin canggung karena topik tentang Hoseok.

"Hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu?" Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, bingung dengan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Ya—ya." Jungkook terbata tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya ragu-ragu, sekali lagi dia bersikap bodoh di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengendikan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, semalam kita sudah bertemu."

Menurunkan tangannya, Jungkook melempar tatapan kecewa. "Jadi kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Kau datang hanya karena Yoongi menyeretmu?"

"Hyung." Koreksi Taehyung pada kalimat panggilan Yoongi yang Jungkook ucapkan. "Secara teknis ya, aku datang karena Yoongi hyung menyeretku. Aku sedang di studio lalu Yoongi hyung masuk dan memaksaku pergi."

"Kau bisa pergi jika masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau bereskan, aku janji akan memberikan alasan yang masuk akal pada Yoongi—hyung." Ucap Jungkook menyematkan panggilan _Hyung_ di belakang nama Yoongi dengan ragu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan selamat dengan alasan apapun. Yoongi hyung akan membuat perhitungan denganku jika aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Berarti kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali tetap tingggal." Ucap Jungkook dengan sikap angkuh, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan dagu terangkat.

"Tidak ada pilihan," gumam Taehyung dengan tatapan malas. "Dan pasti akan sangat lama."

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya berpura-pura tak peduli, ia berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya di belakang meja kayu Mahogani. Menekuni dokumen. Taehyung masih berdiri di tempat semula, memperhatikan kesibukan Jungkook, mengerutkan dahi merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Taehyung mulai memperhatikan ruang kerja Jungkook, tidak ada yang menarik baginya. Kecuali sofa panjang berwarna hitam di sisi kanan meja kerja Jungkook. Maka, ia putuskan untuk pergi menghampiri sofa hitam itu dan duduk di sana. Mengeluarkan ponsel, Taehyung mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa mengusir kebosanan dan mengisi waktunya.

Mencoba peruntungan, Taehyung mengirim pesan lewat _Line_ kepada Seokjin, namun hingga nyaris dua menit berlalu Seokjin tak juga membaca pesannya. Seokjin tidak ada di ruang kerjanya sejak pagi, dan Taehyung tidak tahu dimana kakaknya berada. Bahkan Namjoon juga bungkam soal keberadaan Seokjin.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas bosan, ia mencampakan ponselnya ke atas meja kaca di depannya, kemudian melepas kedua sepatunya, dan memutuskan untuk berbaring. Ia tak sadar dengan rasa lelahnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh bantalan sofa yang empuk dan nyaman. Berbaring miring menghadap Jungkook, Taehyung tak sadar jika dirinya mulai memperhatikan sisi kanan wajah Jungkook.

Raut wajah serius Jungkook dan hidung mancung Jungkook, adalah dua hal utama yang menjadi perhatian Taehyung membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghentikan kesibukan, curiga dengan ketenangan yang tercipta di dalam ruangannya. Menoleh ke kanan dan dia mengetahui alasannya, Taehyung tertidur di atas sofa. Setelah beberapa detik diam memperhatikan, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk mendekati Taehyung.

Taehyung benar-benar tak terganggu dengan kedatangannya. Memperhatikan wajah Taehyung seksama, Jungkook melihat warna merah pada rambut Taehyung mulai kusam. "Jangan mewarnai rambutmu," Jungkook bergumam pelan kemudian berdiri dan mengambil jasnya pada gantungan.

Perlahan ia menyelimuti tubuh bagian atas Taehyung dengan jas abu-abunya. Jungkook juga menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan, memastikan Taehyung nyaman. Jungkook menyingkirkan helain rambut Taehyung yang menutup sebagian dahi. Dia juga melihat punggung tangan kiri Taehyung yang tergores. "Ceroboh," gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak pernah peduli pada luka-luka kecil di tubuhnya ketika dia menunggang kuda, atau berlatih Taekwondo, dan kotak obat kecil putih yang tertempel di dinding ruang kerjanya terlihat sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi detik ini, dia berterimakasih pada sang kakek yang sudah memasang kotak obat itu di tempatnya lengkap dengan isinya.

Membuka tutup kotak obat perlahan, Jungkook takut pintu mungil itu akan mengeluarkan derit yang mengganggu tidur Taehyung. Mengambil satu plester luka dari dalam kotak, Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat gambar plester luka di tangannya. Bermotif hati berwarna merah dengan latar belakang merah muda, ia bersyukur tak pernah memerlukan plester luka itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook kembali mendekati Taehyung, berjongkok kemudian menempelkan plester luka di tangannya perlahan pada luka Taehyung. Ia perhatikan wajah Taehyung dengan seksama, lega ketika mendapati Taehyung masih terlelap. Jungkook menunduk untuk mengecup punggung tangan kiri Taehyung, tangan yang tertempel plester luka.

Karena ibunya selalu mencium luka Jungkook sewaktu kecil dan itu meringankan rasa sakit bahkan menyembuhkannya. Jungkook tersenyum lembut, dia memperhatikan wajah Taehyung selama beberapa detik. Berniat beranjak ketika ponsel Taehyung bergetar di atas meja.

Taehyung tak mengunci ponselnya dan Jungkook bisa membaca pesan _Line_ yang masuk, karena Taehyung belum keluar dari aplikasi itu.

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Tae, kau pergi dengan Suga?**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Maaf baru membalas pesanmu sekarang**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Setelah kau kembali, kita bicarakan persiapan pernikahanmu**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Aku pergi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Aku meminta Namjoon untuk tutup mulut**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Jangan cemas semua beres ditanganku** __

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Sampai nanti adikku tersayang….**

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat baik sekarang. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan kembali ke belakang meja kerja, dan mulai meneliti semua dokumen membosankan yang tersisa. Setidaknya, semua dokumen laknat itu tak terlalu menyebalkan sekarang.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih masih setia dengan cerita ini, kabar mengejutkan lagi Nam Taehyun WINNER out dan 2ne1 bubar suka K-pop kayanya makan ati mulu ahhhh, maaf malah curhat. Terimakasih review kalian _**VampireDPS, Vnda, ranran, adhakey2309, pxxjm0809, ORUL2, justcallmeBii, Rnye, yoongiena, Guest98, Kyunie, broke lukas, athenssvt, MinReri Kujyou, GaemGyu92, Anonym96, vivikim406, bangtaninmylove, Hastin99, ParkRinhyun Uchiha, sugarmin.**_ Dan saya berusaha untuk menulis novel original mohon dukungannya ya kunjungi wattpad saya di YeniVita (jika bersedia) terimakasih sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	14. Chapter 14

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

Karena ibunya selalu mencium luka Jungkook sewaktu kecil dan itu meringankan rasa sakit bahkan menyembuhkannya. Jungkook tersenyum lembut, dia memperhatikan wajah Taehyung selama beberapa detik. Berniat beranjak ketika ponsel Taehyung bergetar di atas meja.

Taehyung tak mengunci ponselnya dan Jungkook bisa membaca pesan _Line_ yang masuk, karena Taehyung belum keluar dari aplikasi itu.

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Tae, kau pergi dengan Suga?**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Maaf baru membalas pesanmu sekarang**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Setelah kau kembali, kita bicarakan persiapan pernikahanmu**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Aku pergi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Aku meminta Namjoon untuk tutup mulut**

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Jangan cemas semua beres ditanganku** __

 _ **KimJin:**_ **Sampai nanti adikku tersayang….**

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat baik sekarang. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan kembali ke belakang meja kerja, dan mulai meneliti semua dokumen membosankan yang tersisa. Setidaknya, semua dokumen laknat itu tak terlalu menyebalkan sekarang.

 **BAB EMPAT BELAS**

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya cepat, ia menyingkap jas Jungkook yang menutupi tubuhya, melihat kesekeliling, dan mendapati dirinya berada seorang diri di dalam ruang kerja Jungkook. "Kemana Jungkook? Apa Yoongi hyung belum selesai bicara dengan Jimin?" gumam Taehyung pelan.

Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil ponsel di atas meja, memeriksanya dan langsung membaca semua pesan yang Jin kirimkan padanya. Tidak ingin membuat Seokjin cemas atau mungkin sudah panik sekarang, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang kakak.

" _ **Taehyung!"**_

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan nyaring Seokjin. "Hai _Hyung_ , apa kau cemas? Maaf aku baru bangun tidur."

" _ **Dimana kau sekarang?!"**_

"Ruang kerja Jeon Jungkook, aku sendirian di sini. Entah dimana semua orang. Yoongi hyung menyeretku ke sini dan sekarang aku tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana." Taehyung menerangkan dengan nada menyedihkan.

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Jungkook, apa yang Jungkook lakukan padamu?!"**_

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku tertidur di sofa dan ingatan terakhirku adalah—Jungkook masih sibuk di belakang meja kerjanya, saat aku bangun dia sudah menghilang."

" _ **Jangan berbohong padaku Kim Taehyung."**_ Peringat Seokjin.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong pada Seokjin hyung?"

Taehyung tak langsung mendapat jawaban, ia samar mendengar gumaman Seokjin di seberang sana. _**"Kurasa tidak. Kau sudah membaca pesanku?"**_

"Hmm."

" _ **Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan setelah semua persiapan selesai, keluarga Jeon ingin melakukannya secepat mungkin."**_

"Terserahlah."

" _ **Sampai jumpa nanti, usahakan pulang sebelum makan malam."**_

"Ya, _Hyung_."

Sambungan diakhiri Taehyung berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan Jungkook ketika ia mengamati sesuatu yang janggal. Ada plester luka tertempel pada punggung tangan kirinya. Plester luka dengan warna favorit sang kakak. Dahi Taehyung mengerut mencoba menerka siapa yang menempel plester luka di sana, atau mencoba mengingat mungkin dirinya sang pelaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat menempel plester luka." Gumam Taehyung. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya cepat, menatap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Ya. Dimana Yoongi hyung?"

"Pergi dengan Jimin kurasa."

"Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu….," gerutu Taehyung. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Yoongi memintamu menunggu, dia akan segera kembali."

"Yoongi hyung lebih tua darimu."

"Maaf, aku belum terbiasa." Taehyung tak membalas dia malas mengingatkan Jungkook. "Lapar?"

Taehyung belum sempat membalas ketika Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan tubuh Taehyung dan meletakkan satu buket ayam goreng di atas meja. Beserta dua kaleng kola.

"Yoongi benar-benar memintaku menunggu?" menoleh ke kanan menatap Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong." Balas Jungkook meyakinkan Taehyung.

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung memperhatikan rambut bagian depan Taehyung yang cukup panjang, Taehyung jelas terlihat tak nyaman namun sepertinya Taehyung juga termasuk orang yang acuh. "Ponimu panjang, apa itu tidak mengganggu?"

"Ah!" Taehyung tersentak pelan, Jungkook seolah mengingatkannya. Tangan kanan Taehyung bergerak pelan, ibu jari dan telunjuknya, menarik ujung rambut poninya. "Kau benar, padahal aku sudah berniat untuk memotongnya sejak dua hari kemarin tapi belum terlaksana hingga detik ini."

"Kemari."

"Apa?" heran Taehyung ketika Jungkook menarik lengan kanannya, membuat mereka berhadapan. Sambil tersenyum Jungkook mengikat poni Taehyung ke atas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu lebih nyaman."

"Jangan ditarik!" protes Taehyung.

"Maaf….," balas Taehyung dengan suara pelan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Melihat hasil kerjanya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung terangkat menutupi dahinya. "Kau membuat dahi lebarku terlihat." Gerutunya.

"Tidak, dahimu tidak lebar."

"Benarkah? Kau pasti bohong, Seokjin hyung, Namjoon hyung, dan Yoongi hyung, mereka selalu mengatakan jika dahiku bisa jadi landasan pesawat terbang. Ah Yoongi hyung lebih parah, Yoongi hyung bilang kedua telingaku bisa jadi kipas di musim panas." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Menurutku semuanya baik-baik saja, dahimu dan telingamu. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Ahhh…, terimakasih." Balas Taehyung terbata, biasanya semua orang menanggapi candaannya dengan kalimat konyol. Bukan tanggapan serius seperti yang Jungkook lakukan sekarang.

"Aku tidak sengaja membaca pesan dari Seokjin hyung untukmu. Tentang persiapan pernikahan."

"Hmm itu—Seokjin hyung bilang lebih cepat lebih baik, keluargamu yang memintanya."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak! Ah maaf—maksudku bukan seperti itu—aku hanya terkejut semuanya benar-benar diluar dugaan."

"Aku bisa berbicara pada semua orang dan meminta mereka memundurkan pernikahan, atau mungkin membatalkannya."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. "Membatalkan?"

"Ya, membatalkan. Semua berita buruk tentang Yoongi hyung sudah hilang tertelan bumi, kau tidak perlu melakukan pernikahan yang tidak kau inginkan."

Taehyung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sementara tatapan Jungkook terlihat tidak sedang bercanda. Menggigiti pipi bagian dalamnya, Taehyung mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Sekarang atau dia akan kehilangan semuanya.

Perlahan tangan tangan kanan Taehyung bergerak, meraih telapak tangan kanan Jungkook. Menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku—aku menginginkannya. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook terperanjat ia tak percaya dengan kalimat yang ia dengar sekarang. Kalimat yang selama ini hanya hadir di dalam mimpinya. "A—apa?" terbata Jungkook bertanya.

Menarik napas dalam, Taehyung benci mengulang. Ia berpikir jika Jungkook tak jelas mendengar suaranya yang mungkin terlalu lemah. "Aku menginginkan pernikahan itu karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Taehyung tanpa jeda, ia terengah di akhir kalimat.

Jungkook membisu karena dia masih mencerna setiap kata yang Taehyung ucapkan. Namun, Taehyung salah mengartikan, ia mengira Jungkook menolaknya. "Maaf." Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari genggamannya. "Aku pergi sekarang."

Ketika Taehyung mulai beranjak ia dikejutkan dengan tarikan lembut Jungkook pada lengan kanannya. Keduanya saling menatap. "Terimakasih." Bisik Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan, ia sebetulnya tidak terlalu paham untuk apa Jungkook berterimakasih padanya.

"Terimakasih sudah membalas perasaanku, terimakasih sudah menerima kehadiranku dalam hidupmu." Terang Jungkook seolah ia bisa mendengar semua suara di dalam kepala Taehyung.

"Ya." Taehyung menggumam lembut.

Jungkook menatap kedua mata bulat Taehyung dalam dan lembut. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menarik ujung dagu lancip Taehyung. Mendekatkan wajah mereka, Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya ketika permukaan lembut bibir Jungkook menyapanya menghapus jarak.

Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak lembut menyentuh garis wajah Taehyung, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Taehyung melingkari punggung tegap Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah lega?" Jimin bertanya sambil menatap kedua mata sipit Yoongi. Mereka berada di atap gedung, Yoongi menumpahkan semua kekesalannya terhadap Hoseok kepada Jimin.

Mengatakan jika dia ingin menghajar Hoseok, menenggelamkannya, mencincangnya, juga rencananya untuk meminta bagian royaltinya dari lagu baru Hoseok. Secara teknis mereka menulis lagu itu bersama. Dan Jimin seperti biasa, dia akan diam, mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Yoongi, mendengar semua amarah Yoongi, tanpa niatan untuk menyela.

"Ya." Yoongi membalas singkat.

Jimin tersenyum tulus, kedua matanya tertarik ke samping membentuk lengkungan yang indah bagi siapapun yang menatapnya. Jimin menarik lembut lengan kiri Yoongi, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Merengkuh tubuh kurus Yoongi, memeluk Yoongi erat.

Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kanan Jimin, menghirup aroma parfum Jimin yang tercium manis. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Yoongi merasakan kedua lengan Jimin melingkari punggungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi." Jimin berbisik lembut pada telinga kiri Yoongi. Dan Jimin bisa merasakan senyuman menggelitik Yoongi pada ceruk lehernya.

Yoongi menarik tubuhnya, Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jim." Balas Yoongi tulus.

Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya, membingkai lembut wajah Yoongi. "Apapun yang kau rasakan, semua yang ingin kau katakan, berbagilah denganku. Apapun, semuanya Yoongi."

"Terimakasih Jim." Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menurunkan kedua tangan Jimin dari wajahnya. "Kurasa aku harus mengembalikan Taehyung pada Seokjin hyung, sebelum aku mendapat masalah." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada bercanda.

Jimin tertawa pelan, menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri Yoongi kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. "Kita pergi ke ruangan Jungkook sekarang, tadi Jungkook berjanji membeli ayam goreng. Kuharap dia tidak ingkar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Taehyung berciuman, Jimin melongo sedangkan Yoongi….

"Kim Taehyung aku adukan kau pada Seokjin hyung. Kau ciuman sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan!" Yoongi berteriak kencang.

Taehyung menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Jungkook. "Jangan Yoongi hyung!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Tae…," Jungkook menggumam pelan, dia diabaikan begitu saja.

"Hubungan kalian ada kemajuan." Ucap Jimin kemudian nyengir lebar.

"Aku diacuhkan." Gerutu Jungkook.

"Kalian kan sudah berciuman!" Jimin memekik ceria kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri tubuh Jungkook merangkul sang sahabat. "Taehyung sudah membalas perasaanmu."

"Darimana kau tahu?!" Jungkook memekik tak percaya.

"Itu sangat mudah dibaca, dan kita sudah bersahabat sangat lama." Balas Jimin penuh percaya diri.

Jungkook menatap Jimin kemudian tersenyum, Jimin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Menajamkan penglihatan. "Apa kau merona Jeon Jungkook?!" Pekik Jimin heboh.

"Kau!" dengus Jungkook sambil mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh. "Sekarang pikirkan siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ayam goreng ini?!" elak Jungkook sambil menunjuk buket ayam goreng di atas meja. Sementara Jimin masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya yang meledak karena wajah Jungkook yang merona.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus duduk di deret paling depan di pernikahanmu." Kali ini ucapan Jimin terdengar serius.

"Tentu Jim." Balas Jungkook tanpa keraguan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya membutuhkan tiga hari persiapan pernikahan. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak menginginkan pernikahan mewah, dengan banyak tamu undangan, dan semua wartawan. Mereka sepakat menggelar pernikahan sederhana di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Jeon, itu salah alasan mengapa persiapan pernikahan begitu singkat.

"Jeon sialan Jungkook! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah! Kau mendahului aku!" Jimin berteriak dramatis, Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Keduanya memasuki kamar Jungkook dengan berisik. Atau berisik untuk Jimin sedangkan Yoongi memilih bungkam dengan melempar tatapan malasnya pada sang kekasih.

"Cepat lamar Yoongi hyung, Chimchim bantet!" teriakkan Jungkook nyaris membuat Yoongi gelagapan, beruntung dia masih bisa menampakan wajah dingin tak pedulinya.

"Hei! Berat badanku ideal, dan ototku sudah sebanding denganmu, hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu. Aku tidak suka!" peringat Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, alis kirinya terangkat. Gesture menolak yang angkuh. "Tidak akan."

"Kau!" Jimin mendesis ia nyaris memukul dan mencekik Jungkook jika Yoongi tidak menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Jimin, Jungkook akan menikah jangan membuat jasnya kusut." Yoongi berucap datar, ya, cukup dengan kata-kata saja, Yoongi bisa menghentikan tindakan barbar Jimin.

"Ah maaf Yoongi hyung aku lupa."

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku, pendek."

"Jeon sialan Jungkook, jika aku tidak ingat kau akan menikah hari ini. Aku akan mencekikmu." Desis Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum menyebalkan. "Yoongi hyung Jimin hyung ingin mencekikku!"

"Jimin!" teriak Yoongi.

"Tidak, Yoongi hyung! Astaga! Kau jangan percaya pada bocah sial ini, percayalah padaku!"

"Rasakan kau Jimin pendek." Jungkook masih terus menggoda Jimin. Mencari jalan aman Jimin memilih untuk berdekatan dengan Yoongi dan mengabaikan semua ejekan menyebalkan dari Jungkook.

"Jungkook meski menyebalkan aku tetap berterimakasih padamu." Ucap Jimin kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku menikahi Taehyung bukan sepenuhnya untuk menolongmu saja." Balas Jungkook kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook!" geram Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa diam sambil menahan tawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook dan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menyingkap tirai putih yang menutupi jendela, melihat ke arah taman belakang rumah kediaman keluarga Jeon. Pemberkatan dilakukan sederhana di taman belakang rumah keluarga Jeon, hanya kerabat dan sahabat yang diundang. Sederhana, dan hanya empat orang wartawan dari agensi Jeon dan agensi Kim yang ditunjuk untuk meliput.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga Taehyung. Kau tidak bisa mundur lagi. Jika kau tidak tahan, setidaknya kau harus bertahan satu tahun."

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon. "Setahun?"

"Ya, bertahan setahun. Jika kalian berpisah kau bisa menuntut nafkah dari Jungkook."

"Astaga Sayang!" gerutu Namjoon sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Jangan dengarkan kakakmu, Taehyung. Kau dan Jungkook harus menikah selamanya."

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar kalimat Namjoon. "Ya—aku akan berusaha. Lagipula aku sudah menyatakan cintaku."

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang adik. "Kuharap pilihanmu tepat."

"Aku tidak percaya kami akan menikah, pertemuan kami benar-benar tidak romantis, dan pernikahan ini awalnya untuk menolong seseorang."

"Siapa yang menyangka?" balas Seokjin, tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati sang adik merapikan kerah kemeja Taehyung. "Semoga kau bahagia." Bisik Seokjin sebelum memeluk erat Taehyung.

"Apa kami akan tinggal bersama?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hmmm, lalu apa kami harus tidur bersama?" Taehyung menatap wajah Seokjin bimbang. Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengar pertanyaan polos Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berdirilah dengan tegak…," bisik Jimin pada telinga sang sahabat. Jungkook terus saja bergerak gelisah, dan Jimin mulai jengkel melihatnya.

"Jim apa aku tampan?"

"Tidak."

"Jim katakan dengan jujur."

"Menurutku kau tidak tampan, tapi menurut pandangan orang-orang kau tampan. Aku mendengar bisik-bisik pujian untukmu tadi."

"Itu melegakan…," gumam Jungkook.

Ada banyak suara berisik di dalam kepala Jungkook, suara yang menyatakan tentang semua kecemasan dan ketakutannya. Namun, suara itu lenyap seketika, ketika dia melihat Taehyung, berjalan mendekat, ke arahnya sambil memeluk lengan kanan kakaknya Kim Seokjin. Semuanya tidak penting lagi, Jungkook tersihir oleh pesona Kim Taehyung.

Ketika mereka pada akhirnya berhadapan, Jungkook nyaris menangis tidak percaya dengan semua hal baik yang terjadi detik ini. Jungkook hanya menatap kedua mata bulat Taehyung, dan dia mengucapkan sumpah ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Park Jimin mengembalikan kewarasannya. "Taehyung aku menerima semua yang ada di dalam dirimu, kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, bersamamu dalam suka duka, sehat dan sakit, dalam kelimpahan dan kekurangan."

Taehyung menatap kedua bola mata Jungkook. "Saya bersedia."

Jungkook tersenyum puas setelah cincin selesai disematkan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya membawa Taehyung dalam sebuah ciuman panjang, dan baru berakhir ketika Jimin memukul belakang kepalanya cukup keras. "Jim…," rengek Jungkook.

"Masih ada tamu!" dengus Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum canggung menatap Taehyung, ia lantas meraih tangan kanan Taehyung menggenggamnya erat, menatap cincin indah yang melingkari jari manis Taehyung. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan keras disertai siulan, kelopak-kelopak mawar putih dan merah dilempar ke atas kemudian menghujani keduanya. "Kita sudah menikah," Jungkook menggumam pelan.

"Ya." Taehyung membalas singkat kemudian tertawa melihat wajah lucu Jungkook sekarang.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**maiolibel, Guest, MyraKookV, pxxjm0809, MinRei Kujyou, Yoongiena, Hastin99, ParkceyePark, GaemGyu92, bangtaninmylove, Linkz account, adhakey2309, vivikim406, broke lukas, Kyunie, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, athensvt, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, wenjun, AprilKimVTae.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 **Teaser**

 **IN BETWEEN**

Apakah kematian adalah akhir? Atau sebuah awal yang baru?


	15. Chapter 15

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

Ada yang tanya teaser kemarin itu apa kelanjutan **BE MINE** atau cerita lain? Teaser kemarin yang **In Beetwen** cerita baru pengganti setelah **BE MINE** selesai.

 **Previous**

Taehyung menatap kedua bola mata Jungkook. "Saya bersedia."

Jungkook tersenyum puas setelah cincin selesai disematkan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya membawa Taehyung dalam sebuah ciuman panjang, dan baru berakhir ketika Jimin memukul belakang kepalanya cukup keras. "Jim…," rengek Jungkook.

"Masih ada tamu!" dengus Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum canggung menatap Taehyung, ia lantas meraih tangan kanan Taehyung menggenggamnya erat, menatap cincin indah yang melingkari jari manis Taehyung. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan keras disertai siulan, kelopak-kelopak mawar putih dan merah dilempar ke atas kemudian menghujani keduanya. "Kita sudah menikah," Jungkook menggumam pelan.

"Ya." Taehyung membalas singkat kemudian tertawa melihat wajah lucu Jungkook sekarang.

 **BAB LIMA BELAS**

Jungkook membasahi bibirnya cepat, menatap wajah Taehyung canggung. Mereka berada di apartemen Jungkook, sesaat setelah pemberkatan, tidak ada pesta tambahan. Dan semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk berlama-lama di pesta pernikahan keduanya. Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan segelas jus jeruk di hadapan masing-masing.

Masih mengenakan jas dengan rapi, keduanya nampak canggung. "Kuharap kau tidak kecewa." Jungkook membuka suara pertama kali.

"Kecewa?" Taehyung menautkan alisnya.

"Tanpa pesta, semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk perayaan tambahan."

"Semuanya benar-benar mendadak, kau memutuskan agar kita tinggal bersama aku tidak sempat memindahkan barang-barangku." Keluh Taehyung.

"Apapun yang kau butuhkan kita bisa menggantinya nanti. Kita sudah menikah tidak mungkin tinggal terpisah."

"Ya." Taehyung membalas singkat.

"Kakakmu memberi kita tiket untuk bulan madu."

"Apa?! Kemana?! Kapan?!"

"Maladewa. Besok siang kita berangkat."

"Baiklah."

"Kau terlihat tidak senang?"

"Terlalu cepat, aku lelah. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, tapi jika kau ingin menundanya tak masalah. Kita bisa berangkat kapanpun yang kau inginkan."

Taehyung tak langsung menjawab ia terlihat berpikir. "Bulan depan aku akan sangat sibuk. Kurasa hanya bulan ini kesempatannya."

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan. Tapi…, apa kita tidak terlalu canggung sekarang?" Jungkook melirik Taehyung takut-takut.

"Mungkin…," balas Taehyung tak yakin. Tatapan keduanya bertemu kemudian keduanya tertawa bersamaan. "Astaga ini mulai menggelikan." Keluh Taehyung. Jungkook masih tertawa namun dia sempat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi…, sekarang apa?"

"Apa?" Taehyung tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Jungkook.

"Maksudku kita sudah resmi menikah sekarang, jadi—sekarang apa? Apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah resmi menikah?"

"Me—memangnya apa?" Taehyung terbata nyaris tersedak membalas pertanyaan Jungkook dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Ehem." Jungkook berdeham untuk menjernihkan suara. Ia merasa gugup entah mengapa. "Maksudku pembagian tugas, kita sama-sama bekerja, mungkin aturan, atau kau—mungkin tidak menyukai aturan, hmm…, atau entahlah aku bingung harus memulai darimana." Jungkook berkata jujur, ia bingung harus mulai darimana. Di akhir kalimat Jungkook tersenyum polos menampakkan dua gigi kelinci depannya.

"Hmmm…," Taehyung bergumam jari-jari tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja makan. "Seokjin hyung selalu memasak untuk Namjoon hyung, Namjoon hyung selalu makan malam di rumah, dan mereka saling memberi kabar keberadaan masing-masing. Itu yang aku ketahui." Taehyung melempar tatapan putus asa kepada Jungkook.

"Kurasa kita bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka, tentu sebagai awal, setelah kita bisa beradaptasi kita bisa mengubahnya."

"Jadi kau akan memasak makanan untukku, kita akan selalu makan malam bersama dan memberi kabar keberadaan masing-masing."

"Ya." Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Kecuali memasak, aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Aku juga."

"Mungkin kita bisa mengambil kelas memasak bersama?" tawar Jungkook.

"Kelas memasak…," ulang Taehyung ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak tertarik tapi tidak ada pilihan lain kan?"

"Kurasa tidak ada, kita tidak bisa terus mengandalkan makanan di luar atau layanan pesan antar."

"Kau benar, baiklah, kau urus semuanya. Aku ikut saja."

Jungkook menyungging senyum. "Kau ini jika tidak tertarik pada suatu hal kau benar-benar tidak mau tahu." Taehyung hanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Jungkook. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari informasi."

Taehyung mulai mengamati keadaan apartemen Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook memilih untuk menunggu. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" perhatian Taehyung kembali tertuju kepada Jungkook.

"Dulu, sekarang ada kau."

"Oh." Taehyung membalas singkat, ia tidak ingin terlihat tersanjung di depan Jungkook. Mereka sudah menikah, seharusnya mereka bisa lebih dekat tapi Taehyung salah, sekarang semuanya terasa sangat canggung. "Sekarang terasa canggung." Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Kurasa karena sekarang status kita berubah, bukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Apa kita akan tetap seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja." Ulang Taehyung sebelum menghabiskan jus di dalam gelasnya.

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Taehyung. "Tur apartemen gratis." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Taehyung tertawa kemudian menepuk pelan telapak tangan Jungkook. "Jangan sok romantis." Cibir Taehyung.

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia berbalik kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung menahan napas, ia takut jika Jungkook kesal. Rasanya sangat buruk bertengkar di hari pernikahan.

"Ayo, aku tidak menunggu peserta tur yang lambat." Peringat Jungkook.

Dan rasanya sungguh melegakan ketika Jungkook ternyata baik-baik saja, tidak merasa kesal atau kecewa. Taehyung mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook.

"Ah!" Jungkook terkejut ketika Taehyung melompat naik ke punggungnya. Kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak cepat menahan lutut belakang Taehyung.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai turnya Tuan Jeon Jungkook?" kedua tangan Taehyung melingkari leher Jungkook sementara dagunya bertumpu pada bahu kiri Jungkook.

"Tentu." jawab Jungkook dengan nada ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melompat turun dari punggung Jungkook ketika mereka tiba di tujuan terakhir. "Kita akan tidur bersama?"

Jungkook terperanjat untuk beberapa detik. "Kita tidak harus tidur bersama jika kau tidak menginginkannya, ada kamar lain di apartemen ini."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan bersikap seperti ini, pada mereka yang pernah kau kencani." Jungkook memilih bungkam, ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. "Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku berbeda?"

"Karena kau berharga."

"Dan mereka semua? Teman-teman kencanmu di masa lalu?"

"Hanya hiburan." Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Aku mencintaimu, aku memberimu pilihan untuk mundur sebelum pernikahan dilaksanakan. Tapi kau meyakinkan aku jika kau menginginkan pernikahan ini juga, sekarang kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Tentang perasaanku?"

"Semuanya, termasuk masa lalumu."

"Aku tidak memiliki masa lalu yang baik, kau sudah tahu itu. Semua orang sudah tahu, memang apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

Taehyung mengendikan bahu. "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Apapun?" Jungkook bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan ia mengambil dua langkah mendekati Jungkook. "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku, karena aku juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk aku katakan padamu."

"Tidak ada rahasia?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Jungkook, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook. Memeluk Jungkook erat. Terkejut, namun Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyuman yang muncul menghiasi wajahnya, iapun membalas pelukan Taehyung lebih erat.

Mencium pelipis kanan Taehyung. "Jangan mewarnai rambutmu lagi." Bisik Jungkook.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Warna rambut alamimu lebih indah." Jawab Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung, ah Jeon Taehyung."

"Kim." Tolak Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, ia sudah menduga jika Taehyung akan menolak. "Baiklah Kim Taehyung. Tapi jika kita punya anak nanti bagaimana?"

"Itu terlalu cepat." Keluh Taehyung.

"Tidak ada salahnya merencanakan marga dari awal."

"Jeon dan Kim, tidak bisa semuanya Jeon tidak bisa semuanya Kim."

"Berarti kita harus punya lebih dari satu anak." Goda Jungkook.

"Aku serius!" pekik Taehyung masih berada di dalam pelukan Jungkook. "Mereka akan menjadi pewaris yang akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga."

"Ya, kau benar juga." Gumam Jungkook. "Tidak mungkin perusahaan kita disatukan."

"Tidak akan seru tanpa persaingan."

"Tapi kita menikah." Keluh Jungkook.

"Itu tidak berubah."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar jawaban Taehyung, menarik tubuhnya dari Taehyung tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jungkook menatap kedua mata bulat Taehyung, menundukkan wajahnya kemudian mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir penuh Taehyung.

Begitu lembut, Jungkook terperangkap pada napsu dengan cepat. Memperdalam ciumannya, menahan tengkuk Taehyung dengan tangan kanan, mengunci pinggang Taehyung dengan tangan kiri. Melesakkan lidahnya lincah, menyusuri setiap inci kehangatan Taehyung. Ketika Taehyung mengerang pelan, Jungkook tidak tahu apa itu sebuah penolakan atau kepuasan.

Ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, tidak bisa dihentikan sekarang. Kedua kakinya bergerak melangkah, mendorong tubuh Taehyung mendekati kaki ranjang. Lalu mendorong tubuh itu hingga rebah ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Bertumpu pada kedua lutunya, Jungkook memperhatikan wajah Taehyung lamat-lamat.

Jari-jemari kanan Jungkook menyusuri wajah nyaris sempurna Taehyung. Alis tebal Taehyung, tulang pipi, hidung mancungnya, bibir penuh, garis wajah tegas, dagu lancip. Leher jenjang, tulang selangka menonjol yang indah. Sesuatu yang ia bayangkan selama ini, kini begitu dekat dengannya, begitu nyata, dan menjadi miliknya.

Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman lembut pada leher jenjang Taehyung. Merasakan pembuluh darah Taehyung berdenyut cepat di bawah kulit indahnya. Taehyung tidak memiliki kulit putih nyaris pucat seperti Yoongi, namun Jungkook menyukai warna kulit Taehyung. Baginya, semua yang ada pada Taehyung sempurna.

Mengigit pelan tulang selangka menonjol Taehyung, meninggalkan warna merah di sana. Ia bisa mendengar deru napas Taehyung yang berubah cepat. Kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak cepat melepaskan satu persatu kancing jas Taehyung, sementara Taehyung hanya diam menunggu, tak menolak perlakuan Jungkook.

Jungkook bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik dengan cepat, semua tentang Taehyung begitu memabukan. Ketika semua kain telah terbebas dari tubuh Taehyung, Jungkook bisa melihat semuanya. Keindahan yang selama ini hanya berani ia bayangkan, menghiasi mimpi kotornya di malam hari, meninggalkannya dengan rasa haus tak tertahankan ketika matahari tiba. Semua berada di ujung jari-jemarinya.

Kedua kaki jenjang Taehyung membelit pinggang Jungkook, kesepuluh jari lentiknya menekan keras kedua lengan terbentuk Jungkook. Melumat bibir Taehyung beringas namun tetap lembut, keduanya menyerah pada insting liar, namun Jungkook masih menyisakan sedikit akal sehatnya untuk memperlakukan Taehyung dengan hormat.

Tubuh Taehyung menolaknya, Jungkook tersenyum. Ia tahu jika dirinyalah yang pertama. Memasuki dengan lembut, Jungkook merasakan cengkraman Taehyung pada kedua pundaknya menguat.

Dia bercinta dengan Taehyung. Kedua tangan Jungkook menekan lembut tulang panggul Taehyung. Semua miliknya, Taehyung miliknya sekarang, untuk disentuh dan dimasuki. Kedua alis Taehyung bertaut dan erangan tertahan cukup jelas terdengar kedua telinga Jungkook meski sedikit tercekat di tenggorakan. Bergerak perlahan, telunjuk kiri Jungkook bergerak menyentuh bibir bawah Taehyung yang terasa lembab.

"Enggghh….,Jungkook…," Taehyung memanggil nama Jungkook dengan nada putus asa.

Menundukkan wajahnya kembali Jungkook menjawab panggilan putus asa Taehyung dengan lumatan lembut pada bibirnya. Kedua tangan Jungkook menelusuri sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tulang rusuk Taehyung. Punggung Taehyung melengkung ke atas ketika Jungkook bergerak lebih cepat.

Kedua tangan Taehyung beralih dari pundak Jungkook menuju punggung tegap Jungkook, mengusap punggung itu putus asa. Sesekali membenamkan kuku-kuku pendeknya pada permukaan kulit punggung yang lembab. Kedua tangan Jungkook melingkari punggung Taehyung, membawa kedua tubuh mereka semakin dekat tak berjarak.

Kulit Taehyung beraroma seperti minyak mawar, mungkin kelopak mawar yang mengguyur mereka di pesta pernikahan, jawabannya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher kanan Taehyung. Meredam teriakkan kenikmatan yang keluar, Jungkook mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam Taehyung tanpa sisa.

Keduanya saling pandang, terengah dengan butir-butir keringat yang muncul dengan cepat. Tangan kanan Taehyung terangkat, mengusap bulir keringat pada dahi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengajak Taehyung berbaring miring, memeluk perut rata Taehyung tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Mengecup lembut tengkuk Taehyung. "Kau lelah?" Jungkook bergumam, menarik selimut kusut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Tidurlah." Sambung Jungkook sambil menautkan kedua tangannya pada pada jari jemari Taehyung.

"Tidak." Bisik Taehyung sembari meletakkan tangan kanannya ke atas punggung tangan Jungkook, yang berada di atas perut ratanya.

"Besok kita berangkat?"

"Hmmm…," Taehyung hanya menggumam kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya setuju untuk pergi ke Maladewa meski dia enggan. "Besok kita berangkat."

"Suaramu berubah antusias, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Menyembunyikan apa? Kita kan sudah berjanji tidak menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain."

Kedua alis Jungkook nyaris tertaut namun Taehyung tentu tidak bisa melihatnya. Punggung Taehyung bersandar pada dada bidang Jungkook. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Jangan asal tebak." Gerutu Taehyung, namun, sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah Taehyung tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook.

"Semoga kau tidak berbohong." Ucap Jungkook sembari menarik tubuh Taehyung lebih dekat, mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada perut Taehyung.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong!" kesal Taehyung. "Mungkin…,"

Kalimat terakhir Taehyung membuat Jungkook gemas. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tertawa pelan karena geli.

"Hentikan..," keluh Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kali ini suara Jungkook terdengar serius. "Aku mencintaimu jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dariku."

"Ya." Balas Taehyung namun dengan sedikit suara tawa tertahan.

"Aku serius."

"Maaf tapi nada bicaramu justru membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Kim Taehyung." Jungkook menyebut nama lengkap Taehyung dengan nada rendah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak dengan sengaja."

Jungkook tersenyum tentu saja ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan di dunia ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin memikirkan banyak hal sekarang, selama Taehyung berada di pelukannya.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih masih setia dengan cerita ini. Terimakasih review kalian _**bangtaninmylove, MinReri Kujyou, kookvbabes, ranran, taennie, pxxjm0809, sanaa11, Linkz account, justcallmeBii, dwi kumalasari1412, CuteTaetae, yoongiena, ParkceyePark, adhakey2309, Anonym96, broke lukas, GaemGyu92, tiannunna, nadyawicahya4, wenjun, VampireDPS, Xingmandoo, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Kyunie, athensvt, vivikim406, Rinchan MeanieVkook SvtBts, fujo keren.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	16. Chapter 16

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

"Aku mencintaimu." Kali ini suara Jungkook terdengar serius. "Aku mencintaimu jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dariku."

"Ya." Balas Taehyung namun dengan sedikit suara tawa tertahan.

"Aku serius."

"Maaf tapi nada bicaramu justru membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Kim Taehyung." Jungkook menyebut nama lengkap Taehyung dengan nada rendah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak dengan sengaja."

Jungkook tersenyum tentu saja ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan di dunia ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin memikirkan banyak hal sekarang, selama Taehyung berada di pelukannya.

 **BAB ENAM BELAS**

Taehyung ingin mengumpat. Benar, dia ingin mengumpat sekarang. Sepuluh jam lima puluh lima menit penerbangan dan mereka sampai di Maladewa saat hari gelap. "Sekarang kemana?"

"Penginapan." Balas Jungkook sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Satu koper besar dan satu ransel besar, semua dibawa Jungkook. Taehyung hanya membawa ransel ukuran sedang di punggungnya, meski begitu Taehyung masih nampak sangat lelah. "Ayo." Ucap Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung sekali lagi.

Kedua mata Taehyung yang tadi nyaris tertutup langsung terbuka setelah membaca papan besar, bertuliskan nama Jungkook yang dibawa seseorang. "Siapa dia? Bagaimana dia mengenalmu?"

"Petugas Resort. Ayo."

"Pelabuhan?" Taehyung bingung, ini pertama kali dia mengunjungi Taehyung.

"Iya pelabuhan, kita harus pergi ke ibukota Maladewa. Bandara dengan ibukota adalah pulau terpisah."

Taehyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa mendengar penjelasan Jungkook. Setelah penerbangan sepuluh jam lima puluh menit, sekarang ditambah naik kapal. Taehyung tidak tahu apa bisa kembali ke Korea dengan selamat. "Seharusnya aku memilih Jeju…," gerutu Taehyung.

"Kemarin bersemangat sekarang sudah ingin menyerah?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Diam. Aku sudah lelah." Taehyung mendengus malas.

"Selamat datang di Maladewa." Seorang laki-laki berjas rapi hitam menyambut keduanya. Jungkook tersenyum ramah sedangkan Taehyung berharap mereka bisa cepat sampai, dan dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. "Saya Lee Joon."

"Korea?!" Taehyung langsung tertarik. Lee Joon tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. Namun, ketertarikan Taehyung hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja setelah itu dia kembali malas.

Keduanya berdiri di pelabuhan bersama kira-kira lima belas orang lainnya. Tak lama suara melengking kapal Ferry terdengar. Taehyung berniat melangkah mendekat, bergabung dengan kerumunan, namun Jungkook menahannya. "Kita tidak naik yang ini." Ucap Jungkook.

"Yang mana?!" Taehyung mulai kesal.

"Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah."

"Aku lelah." Keluh Taehyung sambil menarik tangannya lepas dari pegangan Jungkook. Ia langsung berjongkok di dekat kaki Jungkook.

"Taehyung sebentar lagi." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Taehyung.

Kerumunan memasuki kapal, Taehyung menatap takjub. Jika tidak sedang lelah dia pasti terpesona tapi sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. "Mereka yang naik Ferry itu harus berhenti di ibukota, lalu pindah kapal menuju pulau tujuan masing-masing. Kita tidak perlu berpindah kapal dan langsung menuju pulau tujuan."

"Terserah, bisakah dipercepat? Aku bisa tertidur kapan saja."

Selang lima menit yang bagi Taehyung seolah berubah menjadi lima jam, _speed boat_ yang akan membawa mereka tiba. Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar penuh kelegaan. Taehyung melompat masuk ke dalam _speed boat_ terlebih dulu. Kemudian disusul Jungkook, koper dan tas sudah diurus oleh petugas.

Jungkook duduk di sisi kanan tubuh Taehyung. Speed boat mulai bergerak, Jungkook melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada punggung Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung bersandar pada bahu kiri Jungkook kemudian memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Lima belas menit perjalanan, speed boat berhenti di ujung dermaga. "Taehyung kita sampai." Jungkook menggoyang pelan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeliat pelan kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Penerangan tak sebanyak Seoul, Taehyung awalnya belum bisa menyesuaikan penglihatannya. "Gelap." Gumamnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum ketika melihat langit. "Bintangnya terang sekali di sini."

"Tentu saja. Ayo naik." Ajak Jungkook yang terlebih dahulu menaiki undakan ujung dermaga. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu Taehyung naik.

Lee Joon menunggu di ujung dermaga bersama dua orang laki-laki lain yang membawa koper dan ransel. "Selamat Datang di Great Escape." Lee Joon menyambut ramah. Jungkook tersenyum ramah, Taehyung mulai mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menghitung bangunan di sisi kanan tubuhnya dari ujung satu ke ujung yang lain. Hanya ada empat bangunan. "Kami memiliki total empat puluh bangunan, setiap kompleks terdiri dari empat sampai lima bangunan. Di sini kami menjaga privasi tamu dengan sangat ketat. Dari satu kompleks menuju kompleks lain hanya bisa diakses menggunakan speed boat." Lee Joon menerangkan sambil melangkah pelan.

"Kau suka?" bisik Jungkook sambil meremas pelan telapak tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Sepertinya indah, tapi sekarang sudah gelap." Balas Taehyung.

"Jalan dan dermaga yang kita lewati sekarang terbuat dari kayu Jati. Bangunan-bangunan terbuat dari jati dan atap jerami. Kompleks ini terdiri dari kamar utama, bar, spa, dan bangunan di paling ujung yang berada di atas pulau adalah kolam renang pribadi."

Lee Joon memutar tubuhnya menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung kemudian tersenyum, menyerahkan satu gelang kunci kepada Jungkook. "Saya akan datang di pagi hari tentu atas persetujuan Anda, nomor layanan tertulis di samping pesawat telefon. Tur kita lanjutkan besok pagi, Anda berdua terlihat sangat lelah. Silakan memasuki kamar utama."

"Terimakasih Lee Joon."

"Sebelum saya pamit, Tuan Jungkook sudah menyetujui hal ini tapi akan saya ingatkan. Di sini benar-benar menjaga privasi, tempat untuk berisitirahat. Tidak ada akses wifi, tidak ada televisi, dan bisakah Anda berdua menyerahkan ponsel atau munkin laptop Anda?"

"Apa?!" Taehyung terkejut. "Tanpa ponsel? Tidak ada wifi?" Lee Joon tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Apa aku bisa hidup tanpa itu semua…," Taehyung mengeluh namun dia tidak melawan dan menyerahkan ponselnya.

Taehyung berdiri di belakang tubuh Jungkook ketika laki-laki yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu membuka kunci pintu. Taehyung menoleh ke arah dermaga. Lee Joon pergi dengan speed boat. Kesenyuian menyeruak, ia memandang ke langit dengan bertabur bintang indah, lampu-lampu penerangan bersinar lembut. Tidak ada suara mesin kendaraan, papan iklan yang gemerlap. Kehidupan di sini benar-benar tenang.

"Kau masuk dulu." Perintah Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah masuk.

Taehyung tersenyum dari pintu hingga menuju ranjang tempat tidur berukuran besar dihiasi oleh tirai tipis berwarna merah dan ungu. Di atas ranjang tempat tidur ditaburi kelopak mawar, Taehyung melanjutkan untuk memeriksa isi bangunan utama.

Tidak luas namun diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga menyuguhkan kenyaman dan kemewahan. Tanpa televisi, di dekat kaki ranjang tersedia lemari penyimpanan dan lemari pendingin berukuran setengah meter. Di sisi kanan terdapat sebuah pintu, pintu menuju kamar mandi. Jacuzi berukuran cukup lebar tersedia di sana.

Taehyung melangkah mundur, menutup pintu kamar mandi kemudian beralih ke pintu yang lain. Ketika pintu ia buka, angin lembut menerpa wajahnya, balkon dengan dua sofa nyaman dan tempat tidur gantung.

"Besok, kita bisa melihat laguna dari sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Taehyung merasakan kedua lengan Jungkook melingkari perutnya. Taehyung lantas menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jungkook. "Kita tidur sekarang, kau terus mengeluh lelah tadi." Taehyung tertawa pelan, Jungkook mengecup lembut pelipis kanan Taehyung.

"Ayo tidur sekarang." Ajak Taehyung sambil melepaskan lengan Jungkook dari perutnya.

Pintu menuju balkon ditutup, keduanya berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur yang terasa sejuk dan nyaman. Tanpa mandi, tanpa berganti pakaian, terlalu lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang. "Aku pikir kita akan kesulitan tidur karena perbedaan waktu," Taehyung menggumam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Syukurlah itu tidak terjadi." Balas Jungkook sambil menarik selimut, menaikkan selimut itu sebatas pinggangnya dan Taehyung. Lampu sudah diatur dengan intensitas cahaya yang nyaman, jadi Jungkook tidak merasa perlu untuk mematikannya. "Tae?" Jungkook memanggil.

Taehyung dengan cepat terlelap, Jungkook tersenyum lantas memeluk tubuh Taehyung lembut sebelum diapun memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, ia tak lagi melihat Jungkook berbaring di tempat seharusnya dia berada. Panik, karena dia tentu saja tidak bisa menghubugi Jungkook mengingat ponsel mereka disita sementara oleh pihak pengelola.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dengan cepat berbagai skenario terburuk sudah berputar di dalam kepalanya. Baiklah, itu berlebihan tapi ini pertama kalinya Taehyung pergi jauh tanpa sang kakak, jadi wajar jika dia panik tanpa seseorang yang dikenal berada di sekitarnya.

Melompat turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa, Taehyung berlari menghampiri pintu menuju balkon dengan terburu-buru. Nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya terbelit selimut, beruntung hal itu tak sampai terjadi.

"Jung…," kepanikan Taehyung lenyap seketika karena dua alasan. Alasan pertama karena Jungkook rupayanya berada di balkon dan alasan kedua karena pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Setiap kamar menghadap langsung ke Laguna." Terang Jungkook, Taehyung tak membalas ia terlalu takjub dengan semua yang tersaji. "Blue azzure sky, green torquise water, and white sandy beach."

Langit cerah dipadu air laut dan pulau di seberang yang tampak jelas berpasir putih. Taehyung hanya mendengar kalimat Jungkook sambil lalu, entah apa yang semua orang-orang itu namakan mengenai warna, semuanya terlalu menakjubkan di sini.

"Kau lapar? Kita melewatkan sarapan."

"Benarkah?!" Taehyung terkejut dan ucapan Jungkook menariknya pada kenyataan.

"Ya, sekarang mungkin sudah jam sebelas siang."

"Melewatkan matahari terbit." Taehyung berucap kecewa.

"Besok kita bisa melihatnya."

"Berapa lama kita di sini?"

"Hadiah bulan madunya hanya tiga hari tapi aku menambahnya." Jungkook tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Tanpa pemberitahuan?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook curiga. "Berapa lama?"

"Satu minggu."

"Apa?! Kau gila?! Bagaimana pekerjaanku?!" Taehyung berteriak kesal kemudian maju dan mulai memukuli dada Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa menerima semua pukulan Taehyung tanpa niat untuk menghentikan. "Kau ini..," keluh Taehyung sambil terengah menatap Jungkook kesal. Ia sudah menghentikan pukulannya.

"Bagaimana jika seminggu ini kita melupakan semua yang ada di Seoul."

"Apa bisa seperti itu?"

"Kita belum mencobanya, tapi jika kau benar-benar tidak enak hati kita bisa kembali sesuai keinginanmu."

"Baiklah, dicoba saja." Balas Taehyung menyerah.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati Taehyung, menyentil pelan dahi Taehyung. "Sekarang lupakan semua tentang pekerjaan." Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi dan berganti pakaian, kita memakai pakaian yang sama sejak tiba di sini." Taehyung tertawa pelan menyadari kebenaran ucapan Jungkook.

"Setelah mandi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Pergi ke pulau, makan siang, berenang di laut, melihat ikan."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." Balas Taehyung tak terlalu percaya, kalimat Jungkook terlalu sederhana membuatnya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang semua Jungkook katakan itu menyenangkan.

"Aku jamin menyenangkan!" seru Jungkook.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran?!" Taehyung terkejut. Dahi Jungkook berkerut bingung. "Lupakan." Dengus Taehyung.

"Ayo mandi, dan mungkin kita bisa mandi bersama?" alis kanan Jungkook terangkat menggoda Taehyung.

"Tentu."

"Apa?!" Jungkook terkejut tak menyangka Taehyung akan setuju dengan idenya, ide yang sebenarnya hanya bertujuan untuk menggoda.

"Memang apa salahnya? Kita sudah menikah."

"Ya— kau benar juga." Jawab Jungkook dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk menghalau Taehyung untuk melihat wajah bersemu merahnya.

Taehyung kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu kemudian mengambil dua jubah mandi di dalam kamar mandi yang terlipat rapi, dan beraroma lavender. Ia sempat melirik bak berendam sekilas sebelum keluar.

"Mereka juga menaruh kelopak bunga di dalam bak berendam." Ucap Taehyung sambil menyodorkan salah satu jubah mandi kepada Jungkook.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau yakin tidak tahu tentang semua ini?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar menjawab kecurigaan Taehyung. "Apa mereka diberitahu jika kita datang untuk berbulan madu?"

"Kurasa…," Jungkook mengguma dengan suara tidak jelas.

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kemudian meletakkan jubah mandinya di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Memunggungi Jungkook, kemudian mulai membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung, meneguk ludah susah payah. Taehyung memang sempurna, warna kulit, lekuk tubuh, semuanya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri kemudian menggantinya dengan jubah mandi.

"Ayo." Ajak Taehyung ketika Jungkook mengikat tali jubah mandinya.

"Ya." Balas Jungkook singkat, keduanya melangkah bersama memasuki kamar mandi.

Sementara Jungkook mengisi bak berendam dengan air, Taehyung menunggu sambil memainkan sekuntum Bunga Sepatu berwarna merah dengan kedua tangannya. Aroma lavender menyeruak, Taehyung meletakkan bunga sepatu di tangannya ke tempat semula. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Sudah siap." Ucap Jungkook.

Bak berendam sudah terisi dengan air yang cukup, permukaan air tertutup oleh busa dan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook da bak berendam mereka. Melepas jubah mandinya, menjatuhkan jubah itu ke atas lantai kamar mandi kemudian melangkah masuk.

"Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mendudukan tubuhnya, bersandar pada tepian bak mandi. "Menggoda bagaimana?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook polos. "Bukankah setiap mandi harus melepas seluruh pakaian."

Jungkook menyeringai tipis, ia menarik lepas tali pinggang jubah mandinya. Sama seperti Taehyung iapun menjatuhkan jubah mandinya ke atas lantai begitu saja, kemudian melangkah memasuki bak berendam. "Kuharap suhu airnya sesuai dengan yang kau sukai."

"Ini sudah cukup sesuai, di sini panas tidak perlu memakai air hangat sebenarnya, tapi tak masalah."

"Ya." Jungkook membalas singkat kemudian mendekati Taehyung.

"Masih tersisa banyak tempat Jungkook, menjauh." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Kau menggodaku."

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Pikiranmu saja yang terlalu kotor."

"Apa salahnya berpikir kotor, kita sudah menikah." Jungkook tersenyum di akhir kalimat yang menurut Taehyung cukup mengerikan.

Tangan kanan Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung cepat, menarik tubuh Taehyung ke depan. Membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau harus duduk di pangkuan Jungkook. Jungkook meraih bibir penuh Taehyung tanpa peringatan. Taehyung tanpa perlawanan membuka bibirnya, memberi celah kepada Jungkook untuk menyelinap masuk.

Tangan kiri Jungkook menelusuri tulang ekor Taehyung, beranjak naik sesuai bentuk tulang punggung Taehyung dan berakhir pada tengkuk Taehyung, menekan lembut tengkuk itu. Menuntut Taehyung untuk memuaskannya. Kedua tangan Taehyung memeluk leher Jungkook.

Kepala Taehyung mendongak memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, ketika Jungkook memasukinya dengan lembut. Bibir Jungkook tertunduk menelusuri permukaan leher halus Taehyung, bergerak ke atas hingga sampai pada ujung dagu lancip Taehyung.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, meraih bibir Jungkook. Melumatnya, menggigit perlahan bibir bawah Jungkook. Bergerak mundur membawa tubuhnya sendiri untuk bersandar pada tepian bak berendam. Taehyung mengangkat kedua kakinya, membelit pinggang Jungkook.

"Lebih cepat." Taehyung berbisik dengan nada parau.

Dan tentu saja Jungkook menuruti permintaan Taehyung, insingnya juga menuntunnya untuk melakukan apa yang Taehyung katakan. Bergerak cepat, menuntut penyerahan tanpa syarat dari Taehyung. Memiliki Taehyung tanpa tersisa.

"Engggghhh…," mendongak sembari menggeram pelan kedua telapak tangan Taehyung menekan kedua bahu kekar Jungkook.

Menyelinap lebih dalam, menunduk melumat bibir Taehyung, kedua tangan meremas pinggang Taehyung. Kedua mata Jungkook terpejam erat begitupun Taehyung. Kedua mata saling bertemu, tersenyum penuh kepuasan, ditengah deru napas yang saling mengejar.

"Terimakasih." Jungkook berbisik pada telinga kanan Taehyung sebelum memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Taehyung mengecup singkat pipi kiri Jungkook. "Aku juga berterimakasih." Bisiknya.

"Aku sangat lapar sekarang." Jungkook menggumam pelan masih memeluk tubuh Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Kita mengulur waktu mandi." Canda Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk kanan leher Taehyung. "Ayo, aku juga sangat lapar sekarang.

"Hmm." Balas Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana selutut merah untuk Jungkook dan biru untuk Taehyung, memakai tabir surya secukupnya. Keduanya tidak mencemaskan jika nanti sepulang dari Negara indah ini, kulit mereka akan nampak gelap dan berubah menjadi sorotan media masa.

Lee Joon sudah mengabari lewat telefon tempat sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam, berada di pantai di ujung dermaga yang berjarak hanya seratus meter. Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan menuju pantai sambil bergandengan tangan, sesekali saling melirik kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

Makan siang di pantai berair jernih, berombak tenang, dan berpasir putih yang terasa lembut, sempurna. Taehyung mengamati semua hidangan di hadapannya dengan takjub, penuh warna, nampak menggoda. Pantai tenang dan sunyi seolah semuanya hanya miliknya dan Jungkook.

Tangan kanan Taehyung meraih gelas dengan cairan berwarna merah tua di dalamnya, mencicipi, kemudian tak lama dahinya nampak berkerut. "Tidak ada alkohol?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada alkohol, tidak ada alkohol tidak ada rokok."

"Aku tidak merokok."

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini tidak ada alkohol."

"Ada masalah dengan alkohol?"

"Alkohol tidak baik untuk janin."

Taehyung hanya melempar tatapan malas pada Jungkook kemudian memilih mengabaikan suaminya dan menjumput udang dengan jari tangannya. "Aku serius alkohol tidak baik untuk ja…," kalimat Jungkook terhenti karena Taehyung melesakkan udang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kita makan saja sekarang." Ucap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum manis di akhir kalimat.

"Taehyung! Aku hampir tersedak!" protes Jungkook setelah berhasil mengunyah dan menelan udang di dalam mulutnya.

"Masih hampir, belum terjadi." Balas Taehyung santai.

"Kau…," Jungkook mendesis pelan menahan kesal sekaligus gemas. Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak cepat, menarik ujung hidung mancung Taehyung cukup keras.

"Awww!" teriak Taehyung ia memukul tangan kanan Jungkook, tangan itu memang terlepas dari hidungnya namun Jungkook tertawa keras dan terlihat puas sudah mengerjainya. "Sakit!" dengan kesal Taehyung mengusap ujung hidungnya yang sekarang pasti sudah memerah.

Jungkook masih tertawa, Taehyung menekuk wajahnya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. "Ngambek?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada meledek.

"Sudah diam." Dengus Taehyung.

"Kau manis dan menggemaskan jadi aku menarik hidungmu." Jungkook memberikan alasannya kepada Taehyung.

"Diam dan makan saja, atau kau mau aku memasukkan kepiting ke dalam mulutmu?!" ketus Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung bungkam dan memilih menikmati makan siang mereka, daripada Taehyung bertindak lebih kejam kepada dirinya. Kepiting utuh di dalam mulut?! Itu mengerikan.

 **TBC**

Halo halo semua, terimakasih masih membaca cerita ini. Terimakasih review kalian _**sanaa11, J Jongkok, ranran, yoongiena, KooktaeWY, taennie, pxxjam0809, taennie, haneul byunbaozi, VampireDPS, athensvt, GaemGyu92, CuteTaetae, ParkceyePark, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, ORUL2, adhakey2309, Rinchan MeanieVkook SvtBts, bangtaninmylove, wenjun, broke lukas, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Kyunie, Linkz account, hotaru136, vivikim406.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	17. Chapter 17

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

Jungkook masih tertawa, Taehyung menekuk wajahnya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. "Ngambek?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada meledek.

"Sudah diam." Dengus Taehyung.

"Kau manis dan menggemaskan jadi aku menarik hidungmu." Jungkook memberikan alasannya kepada Taehyung.

"Diam dan makan saja, atau kau mau aku memasukkan kepiting ke dalam mulutmu?!" ketus Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung bungkam dan memilih menikmati makan siang mereka, daripada Taehyung bertindak lebih kejam kepada dirinya. Kepiting utuh di dalam mulut?! Itu mengerikan.

 **BAB TUJUH BELAS**

Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, sementara Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak meledakan tawanya. Sungguh, Jungkook sekarang terlihat sangat konyol. Menahan senyum, seringkali terlihat gugup, dan beberapa kali menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian berbulan madu saat aku berlibur." Jiyoung tersenyum ramah menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Semoga kalian bahagia." Imbuhnya.

"Terimakasih." Balas Jungkook dengan suara yang nyaris terbata.

Jiyoung tertawa pelan melihat kegugupan Jungkook. "Hei, jangan gugup seperti itu."

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Aku benar-benar menyukai Jiyoung hyung."

"Astaga! Kau sudah menikah! Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu!" canda Jiyoung.

"Bu—bukan seperti itu!" kali ini Jungkook benar-benar tergugup, ia melirik Taehyung takut-takut namun Taehyung justru menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi fansku? Astaga bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya sejak awal, seorang Jeon Jungkook menjadi fansku. Rasanya aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi idolamu."

"Jiyoung hyung sangat pantas menjadi idolaku!" Jungkook meyakinkan dengan sepenuh hati. "Kurasa saat itu aku masih SMP, di tahu terakhir. Aku pergi dengan teman-temanku ke konser Jiyoung hyung. Aku benar-benar terpesona. Jiyoung hyung berdiri di sana, di panggung, begitu hebat, membuat semua orang ikut bernyanyi, menyalakan _Lightstick_ mereka untuk Jiyoung hyung."

Jungkook menggerakkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar ketika bercerita, menceritakan kenangan indahnya di masa lalu.

"Lalu detik itu aku berpikir tentang diriku sendiri, apa yang aku inginkan, apa aku benar-benar menginginkannya, apa aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan keinginanku. Dan seolah semua lagu yang Jiyoung hyung nyanyikan, berbicara padaku."

Perhatian Taehyung kini tertuju sepenuhnya pada Jungkook, dia mengerti perasaan Jungkook. Dia juga pernah melalui tahap, ketika orang lain membuatmu bergerak untuk mencari impianmu sendiri.

"Aku—benar-benar tersanjung terimakasih Jungkook." Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Ini yang aku inginkan, aku ingin membuat orang lain berpikir tentang impian mereka sendiri kemudian bergerak untuk mewujudkannya."

"Ya." Jungkook membalas singkat. Tangan kanannya ia turunkan di bawah meja, bergerak ke arah Taehyung meremas pelan lutut Taehyung yang tertekuk. Taehyung tersenyum tipis merasakan betapa dinginnya telapak tangan Jungkook.

"Terimakasih sarapannya, kalian masih tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari kan?" Jungkook mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jiyoung. "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi sekarang." Jiyoung kembali tersenyum.

"Ah sayang sekali…," keluh Jungkook. Ia benar-benar mengeluh sekarang. Ia ingin mengobrol lama dengan Jiyoung, G-Dragon. "Jiyoung hyung akan kembali ke Korea sekarang?"

Ketika Jiyoung mengangguk, Taehyung melempar tatapan lelah membayangkan penerbangan nyaris sebelas jam dari tempat ini.

"Iya, aku harus kembali ke Korea hari ini juga."Jiyoung menampakkan ekspresi lelah yang nyaris sama dengan Taehyung.

Jiyoung memeluk Jungkook. "Berterimakasihlah pada Taehyung dia yang meyakinkan aku untuk datang ke sini, menemuimu." Bisik Jiyoung.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook balas berbisik.

"Ya." Jawab Jiyoung sembari menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan singkatnya dengan Jungkook. Kemudian dia beralih pada Taehyung, memeluknya. "Nikmati tempat indah ini sebelum kenyataan menyebalkan kembali." Canda Jiyoung.

Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar candaan dari seorang G-Dragon yang ramah. Tangan kanan Jiyoung menepuk pelan perut datar Taehyung. "Semoga aku cepat mendapat keponakan." Taehyung menunduk dengan wajah merona, mendengar kalimat Jiyoung. "Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa."

Taehyung dan Jungkook bermaksud untuk mengantarkan Jiyoung sampai di ujung dermaga, namun Jiyoung menolak dia ingin Taehyung dan Jungkook menikmati pantai, dia bisa berjalan ke ujung dermaga seorang diri. Keduanya berdiri menatap punggung Jiyoung cukup lama hingga Jiyoung pergi dengan speed boat.

"Jadi—darimana kau tahu aku fanboy GD?"

"Jimin." Balas Taehyung sembari menoleh kepada Jungkook lalu tersenyum.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu setuju pergi ke Maladewa?"

"Ya."

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan kurasa seperti itu bahasa sederhananya. Siapa yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan idolanya."

"GD ke sini atas permintaanmu atau dia berlibur ke tempat ini?"

"Dia berlibur ke sini, lalu aku meminta stafku berbicara pada GD dan mengatur semua ini."

Tatapan Jungkook berubah tajam. "GD pergi ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Bukan urusan kita!" bentak Taehyung kemudian menyentil dahi Jungkook.

"Aku ingin tahu…," Jungkook merengek sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang kini terasa panas.

"Hormati privasi orang lain." Taehyung bergaya menasehati. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku serius!"

"Iya, iya, maaf." Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Aku mau melihat ikan!" Taehyung berteriak antusias kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jungkook menuju pantai, melangkah memasuki air dan terus berjalan hingga sebatas lutut.

Jungkook menyusul Taehyung dengan langkah pelan, sambil mencomot potongan semangka dari piring saji. Taehyung menoleh ke belakang menatap Jungkook antusias dengan memegang sesuatu pada kedua tangannya. "Apa?" Jungkook melihat telapak tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menampung air laut dengan seekor ikan kecil berwarna biru di dalamnya. "Bagus kan Kookie."

"Letakkan kembali kau bisa menyakitinya, dan jangan memanggilku Kookie!" perintah Jungkook.

"Tidak seru..," keluh Taehyung disela kegiatannya mengembalikan ikan kecil di tangannya kembali ke dalam air.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti ikannya." Taehyung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar penjelasan Jungkook. Jungkook lantas mencelupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam air, kemudian memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taehyung berseru sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika air laut itu asin." Jungkook membalas polos."

"Konyol..," Taehyung menggerutu kemudian tertawa keras melihat tindakan antik Jungkook.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Ucap Jungkook membela diri.

"Kau tidak pernah pergi ke pantai?"

"Tentu saja pernah tapi aku belum pernah membuat pembuktian."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya geli. "Sudahlah." Putus Taehyung sebelum berlari menuju pantai untuk kedua kalinya meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook berniat mengikuti Taehyung namun Taehyung menghilang dengan cepat. "Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak panik.

"Jungkook!" panggilan Jungkook dibalas oleh teriakkan Taehyung.

"Taehyung!" teriakkan itu membuat kepanikan Jungkook berlipat, ia berlari cepat menuju sumber suara. Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang ditarik.

Tak lama Taehyung muncul dengan menarik sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pelepah daun tumbuhan sejenis Palem, bukan daun pohon Kelapa. Jungkook yakin bukan. "Jungkook!" Taehyung kembali berteriak untuk menarik perhatian Jungkook.

"Tae apa yang kau bawa?"

"Daun Palem." Taehyung membalas santai tak sadar dengan kecemasan Jungkook. "Ayo main dengan ini." Ucap Taehyung sembari menjatuhkan ujung daun yang ia pegang di dekat kaki Jungkook.

"Main dengan itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. "Kau tidak tahu caranya?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Biar aku tunjukkan. Duduk di sana, di ujung pelepahnya." Jungkook terlihat ragu. "Sudah duduk sana!" perintah Taehyung.

"Baik, baik." Jungkook memilih mengalah dengan keinginan Taehyung. Ia duduk pada ujung pelepah daun, bagian yang menghubungkan daun dengan batang pohon, bagian yang cukup lebar untuk diduduki, tanpa celah, juga aman.

Setelah mendudukan tubuhnya sesuai keinginan Taehyung, Jungkook menekuk kedua lututnya. "Sudah, selanjutnya apa?"

"Pegangan." Balas Taehyung.

"Hmm…," Jungkook menggumam sambil berpikir, ia belum pernah melakukan permainan ini sebelumnya. Kedua telapak tangan Jungkook lantas meraih tulang daun, memegangnya erat. "Sudah Tae."

"Kita mulai sekarang!" Taehyung memekik antusias. Kedua tangannya meraih tulang daun ia tersenyum lebar kepada Jungkook kemudian mulai menarik pelapah daun Palem itu.

"Taehyung kau yakin bisa?" Jungkook tak begitu yakin dengan tenaga Taehyung.

"Diam.., aku sedang berusaha…," Taehyung membalas dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha menarik pelepah Palem. Pelepah itu memang bergerak namun tak sesuai dengan pemikirannya. Seharusnya dia bisa menarik Jungkook sambil berlari. Tapi…, "Astaga Jungkook! Berapa berat badanmu?!" Taehyung mulai mengeluh.

Jungkook menahan tawa. "Ayo tarik aku! Kau pasti bisa _Hyung_!" Jungkook memberi semangat, sengaja memanggil Taehyung dengan _Hyung_ untuk mengejeknya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menggoda Taehyung lebih lama lagi, tapi dia tidak tega melihat Taehyung berusaha keras untuk menariknya. "Sudah hentikan."

Taehyung berhenti seketika, menoleh ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Berhenti, nanti kau lelah. Biar aku yang menarikmu."

Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pelepah kemudian berlari menghampiri Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Jungkook berdiri mengamati wajah Taehyung. "Kau menginginkannya kan?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada menggoda, Taehyung mengangguk antusias. "Siapa yang mengajarimu permainan seperti ini?"

"Jin hyung." Jawab Taehyung sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas pelapah.

"Dimana kalian melakukan permainan seperti ini?"

"Hawaii. Liburan terakhir sebelum—sebelum Ayah memutuskan untuk pergi."

Jungkook mendengar nada sedih pada kalimat Taehyung. Dan dia tidak menyukainya. "Pegangan Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak memberi peringatan.

"Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung ia terkejut karena Jungkook langsung menarik pelepah yang dia duduki dengan kuat. Beruntung, dia dengan cepat berpegangan erat.

Suara tawa Taehyung terdengar merdu di telinga Jungkook, dan dengan sedikit jahil Jungkook mengarahkan pelepah yang dia tarik mendekati air.

"Airnya mengenai wajahku!" protes Taehyung. Jungkook tidak peduli dan terus menarik Taehyung menyusuri garis pantai pulau yang hanya sepanjang dua ratus meter. "Berhenti!" perintah Taehyung.

Jungkook memperlambat langkah kakinya sebelum benar-benar berhenti. Melepaskan pelepah di dalam genggamannya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Taehyung berdiri kemudian menghampirinya, ia tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat basah, begitupun ujung poninya. "Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah menyenangkan?"

"Aku lelah." Keluh Taehyung.

"Benarkah?"

"Istana pasir!" Taehyung memberi jawaban di luar pertanyaan Jungkook. Pelepah Palem dengan cepat terlupakan dan kini Taehyung sudah mendudukan dirinya di atas pasir, kedua tangannya sibuk mengumpulkan butiran-butiran pasir putih nan lembut di sekitarnya.

Jungkook ikut mendudukan dirinya di sisi kiri tubuh Taehyung kemudian mulai mengumpulkan pasir dengan kedua tangannya. "Kita tidak memiliki alat untuk membuat istana pasir."

"Gunakan imajinasimu." Balas Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jungkook selama beberapa detik sebelum perhatiannya kembali teralih pada pasir-pasir di sekitarnya.

Tanpa peralatan, yang mereka lakukan adalah menumpuk pasir, menimbun pasir, kemudian memadatkan pasir. Beberapa kali Taehyung berlari pergi untuk mengambil air laut guna memudahkan pembuatan istana pasir. Istana pasir yang terbentuk tak begitu memuaskan namun Taehyung tetap memaksa Jungkook untuk mengambil istana pasir mereka, dan tentu saja Jungkook akan dengan mudah menuruti permintaan Taehyung.

"Aku mau mencari penghuninya dulu!" Taehyung berteriak antusias sambil berlari menuju pantai. Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan maksud Taehyung.

Tak lama Taehyung kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Seekor keong bercangkang putih, Taehyung meletakkan keong di tangannya ke puncak menara istana pasir. "Sudah." Ucapnya penuh kepuasan dan Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tae kemari."

Taehyung menoleh kemudian menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jungkook. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Taehyung semakin bingung, namun Jungkook kembali tersenyum kemudian mencium singkat bibir penuh Taehyung. "Matahari semakin terik, kita kembali ke kamar lalu bermain saat matahari tak begitu menyengat lagi, bagaimana?"

Tawaran Jungkook dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Taehyung, keduanya kembali sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook tidak akan suka dengan ini."

"Apa?" perhatian Yoongi yang tadi tertuju pada layar televisi, teralihkan seketika ketika kekasihnya yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak dia mengerti.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan Yoongi kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yoongi. "Bagaimana bisa?!" pertanyaan itu adalah reaksi pertama Yoongi. "Bukankah di sana benar-benar tertutup?"

"Tertutup ketika memasuki wilayah resort, tapi di bandara semua bisa mengambil gambar." Terang Jimin. Yoongi membaca dengan seksama berita lewat layar ponsel Jimin.

 _ **Belum puas dengan membuat ratusan orang patah hati, Jeon Jungkook pergi ke Maladewa bersama Kim Taehyung, pasangan baru yang menikah dengan terburu-buru. Publik masih bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan dibalik pernikahan keduanya yang terkesan seperti sebuah pengalih isu. Mungkinkah ini hanya pernikahan dengan latar belakang bisnis?**_

 _ **Menurut sumber terpercaya yang dekat dengan keduanya, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, belum pernah terlibat hubungan sebelumnya, bahkan sebagai teman tidak pernah, pantas saja jika publik semakin penasaran**_ _ **dengan pernikahan keduanya.**_

"Sumber terpercaya?" Yoongi menggumam pelan disertai seringai tipis menghiasi wajah berkulit pucatnya. "Hoseok."

" _Hyung_ jangan berprasangka buruk." Nasehat Jimin.

"Sumber yang dekat dengan keduanya, tidak mungkin aku, Namjoon, atau Seokjin hyung." Yoongi melirik Jimin tajam. "Apa itu kau?"

" _Hyung_ aku terus berada di Negara ini, setiap hari kita nyaris bertemu. Tidak mungkin aku mengambil foto mereka."

"Bisa saja kau menyuruh orang." Sinis Yoongi.

"Aku menyayangi Jungkook seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Berarti Hoseok!" Yoongi bersikeras. "Aku benar-benar ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya." Desis Yoongi.

"Kita tidak punya bukti yang kuat untuk menuduh Hoseok."

"Sudah jelas dia, memang siapa lagi yang melakukannya."

"Bisa saja orang lain."

"Kenapa kau terus membela Hoseok?!" Yoongi tanpa sadar meneriaki Jimin.

Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi, meremasnya lembut. "Aku tidak ingin Yoongi hyung terbawa emosi lalu melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji yang akan Yoongi hyung sesali nantinya, kita tunggu perkembangan selanjutnya. Aku juga akan mengawasi Hoseok, jika kecurigaan Yoongi hyung terbukti, aku janji akan mengambil tindakan."

"Kau janji?" Yoongi bertanya setelah berhasil meredakan emosinya. Jimin mengangguk pelan. Yoongi tersenyum kemudian memeluk Jimin erat. "Terimakasih, dan maaf aku membentakmu tadi."

"Hmm." Jimin hanya menggumam sambil mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini. Terimakasih reviewnya _**tsukitsukii, juney532, Han Kim Taehyung, fangurlsxx, GaemGyu92, RahmawatiYun25, VKookKookV, pxxjm0809, taennie, ranran, CuteTaetae, yoongiena, J Jongkok, broke lukas, wenjun, adhakey2309, bangtaninmylove, Xingmandoo, Albus Convallaria majalis, athensvt, ParkceyePark, Kyunie, Park RinHyun Uchiha, vivikim406, Sity JoyRise, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, yoongiesugar.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member**

 **Previous**

"Berarti Hoseok!" Yoongi bersikeras. "Aku benar-benar ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya." Desis Yoongi.

"Kita tidak punya bukti yang kuat untuk menuduh Hoseok."

"Sudah jelas dia, memang siapa lagi yang melakukannya."

"Bisa saja orang lain."

"Kenapa kau terus membela Hoseok?!" Yoongi tanpa sadar meneriaki Jimin.

Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi, meremasnya lembut. "Aku tidak ingin Yoongi hyung terbawa emosi lalu melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji yang akan Yoongi hyung sesali nantinya, kita tunggu perkembangan selanjutnya. Aku juga akan mengawasi Hoseok, jika kecurigaan Yoongi hyung terbukti, aku janji akan mengambil tindakan."

"Kau janji?" Yoongi bertanya setelah berhasil meredakan emosinya. Jimin mengangguk pelan. Yoongi tersenyum kemudian memeluk Jimin erat. "Terimakasih, dan maaf aku membentakmu tadi."

"Hmm." Jimin hanya menggumam sambil mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi.

 **BAB DELAPAN BELAS**

"Jin hyung!"

"Tae kenakan syalmu dengan benar!" nasehat Jungkook yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Taehyung. "Taehyung!" kesal Jungkook namun Taehyung terus berlari menyongsong sang kakak.

"Jin hyung!" Taehyung berseru sembari melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Seokjin.

"Hei, apa kau sangat merindukan aku?"

"Sangat." Balas Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Seokjin. Seokjin hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan sang adik.

Jungkook berjalan tanpa tergesa menghampiri Seokjin dan Taehyung di luar bandara, sementara di belakang Jungkook salah seorang petugas bandara membawakan koper dan tasnya. "Hai Jungkook." Sapa Seokjin.

"Hai _Hyung_." Jungkook membalas kemudian tersenyum.

"Maladewa menyenangkan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung harus mencoba pergi ke sana."

Seokjin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ide bagus." Jawabnya, iapun melepaskan pelukan Taehyung kemudian menggiring Jungkook dan Taehyung memasuki mobil.

"Seharusnya kau mengenakan syalmu." Jungkook menasehati Taehyung bahkan sebelum mobil benar-benar berjalan. Seokjin tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya dari kaca spion.

"Udaranya belum terlalu dingin." Balas Taehyung nyaris tak mempedulikan nasihat Jungkook, ia memilih melihat keluar jendela menikmati daun-daun pohon yang berubah warna. "Kenapa aku merasa pergi sangat lama, padahal hanya beberapa hari. Semua daun berubah warna saat aku kembali." Keluh Taehyung.

"Kita pergi ke rumah dulu, aku yakin di apartemen kalian tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan."

"Aku setuju _Hyung_!" Taehyung berseru girang. Seokjin hanya tersenyum.

"Jungkook, rumah yang dulu kau tempati bagaimana?"

"Terlalu besar, apartemen lebih nyaman."

"Hmm." Seokjin bergumam membalas kalimat Jungkook.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, kemudian tak butuh waktu lama hingga Taehyung mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya, setelah lima hari berpisah ternyata cintanya kembali dengan cepat. "Wow." Gumam Taehyung.

"Membaca berita?" tanggap Seokjin, Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Beritamu dengan Jungkook?" Taehyung kembali mengangguk.

"Berita apa?!" kali ini Jungkook menanggapi padahal dia sudah nyaris tertidur tadi.

"Hanya rasa penasaran semua orang tentang pernikahan kita."

"Ahhh…, hanya itu. Abaikan saja kita tidak bisa hidup menuruti kemauan setiap orang."

"Kau membuat banyak orang patah hati." Gumam Taehyung.

"Kau juga tidak berbeda." Balas Jungkook.

"Bisakah melakukan dua hal dalam waktu bersamaan?"

"Apa?" Jungkook tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Mencari kebahagiaan untuk diri sendiri tanpa melukai orang lain."

Jungkook tak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Entahlah—aku tidak tahu." Pada akhirnya iapun menjawab dengan keraguan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae! kau semakin hitam!" Namjoon menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dengan sangat menyebalkan. Namjoon tidak ikut menjemput karena ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan, setelah semuanya beres dia langsung pulang untuk menyambut kedatangan dua adiknya.

"Namjoon hyung juga tidak bertambah tampan." Balas Taehyung sadis.

Seokjin dan Taehyung saling melempar pandang. "Mereka selalu seperti itu." gumam Seokjin membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ragu apa kau adik kandung Seokjin." Namjoon semakin menggoda.

"Itu karena saat Ibu sedang hamil aku, beliau senang berjemur." Dan Jungkook nyaris tertawa terbahak mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Namjoon hyung diam, wajah Namjoon hyung mirip telur."

Namjoon tertawa keras mendengar ejekan Taehyung kemudian memeluk Taehyung erat. "Aku senang kau kembali."

"Ya." Balas Taehyung setelah Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, keduanya saling melempar senyum tulus.

"Maladewa menyenangkan?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin pergi ke sana bersama Seokjin."

"Ide bagus." Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotaknya diakhir kalimat.

"Sudah, ayo ke meja makan kalian pasti lapar. Setelah itu kalian bisa mandi dan tidur."

"Aku tidur nyaris di sepanjang perjalanan." Taehyung menanggapi Seokjin.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Ayo makan." Ajak Seokjin sambil tersenyum, Taehyung bergegas menghampiri sang kakak memeluk lengan kiri Seokjin dan bergelayut di sana.

Perhatian Namjoon kini beralih pada Jungkook. Dia tersenyum ramah. "Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar sedikit beritamu dengan Taehyung." Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Jangan merasa terganggu."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merasa terganggu."

"Aku dan Seokjin berencana memiliki anak tahun depan."

"Itu kabar baik." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin kita bisa memiliki anak yang usianya nyaris sama."

"Ide bagus." Balas Namjoon kemudian berbalik dan mengisyaratkan kepada Jungkook untuk mengikuti dirinya menuju meja makan.

Seusai makan siang Seokjin memaksa keduanya untuk tinggal dan baru boleh kembali besok, setelah ia yakin lemari pendingin apartemen Jungkook dan Taehyung penuh dengan makanan.

"Ini kamarmu?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya pada ujung ranjang tempat tidur Taehyung. Mengamati keadaan kamar Taehyung yang tak begitu luas namun nyaman.

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak banyak barang-barang di sini?"

"Aku sering berpindah kamar."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku sering bosan." Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jungkook. Ia baru selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menghadap cermin. "Kulitku bertambah gelap, tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Yoongi hyung mengejek."

Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kekesalan Taehyung. "Ayo tidur, aku sangat lelah."

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Tolak Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu berbaring saja, temani aku." Ajak Jungkook. Keduanya saling menatap lewat cermin. Taehyung mengangguk pelan, memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang.

Jungkook tersenyum ketika Taehyung berbaring di sampingnya. Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak pelan mengusap poni Taehyung, menyingkirkan poni itu agar Taehyung bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Ponimu harus segera dipotong."

"Semua berita itu bagaimana?"

"Abaikan saja."

"Kau tahan dengan semua berita itu?" Jungkook hanya mengendikan bahu kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jawab dulu!" tuntut Taehyung.

"Aku tidak nyaman, tapi apa ada cara untuk menghentikannya? Seharusnya kau sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

Dahi Taehyung berkerut. "Seharusnya kau memberi solusi."

"Sudahlah." Putus Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung, memeluknya.

"Jungkook….," Taehyung merengek namun Jungkook tak peduli dan memeluk lebih erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook!" Jimin berseru dengan heboh dan langsung melompat memeluk erat.

"Jimin!" protes Jugkook tentu saja diabaikan Jimin.

"Kapan kembali? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Bagaimana liburan kalian? Menyenangkan? ceritakan semuanya padaku." Jimin berdiri di hadapan Jungkook melempar tatapan antusias.

Jungkook nyaris menyentil dahi Jimin untuk menghentikan racauan sang sahabat, namun ia tak tega. "Kemarin pagi aku kembali, aku tidak memberi kabar karena kau pasti masih tidur. Di sana menyenangkan, ceritanya tentu saja rahasia. Cepat menikah dan pergi sendiri ke sana, kau tidak akan menyesal. Aku jamin."

Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban panjang Jungkook. "Kulitmu lebih gelap."

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Jungkook sambil mendudukan dirinya pada meja kerja. "Sebenarnya aku malas kembali."

"Dilarang melupakan tanggung jawab." Balas Jimin dengan nada suara menyebalkan. "Ada berita, kau mau lihat?"

"Tentang aku dan Taehyung?"

"Memang ada yang lain? Kalian berdua menjadi isu panas." Jimin berucap sambil menunjuk wajah Jungkook.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kami seterkenal itu."

"Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak orang yang menangis di luar sana saat kau memutuskan menikah." Cibir Jimin.

"Kau iri?"

"Cepat sana menikah, aku dengan suka rela akan mengadakan sensus berapa banyak orang di luar sana yang menangis saat kau menikah. Park Jimin."

"Tidak, aku tidak seberani kau." Jimin tersenyum canggung. "Baca sendiri." Jimin lantas menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jungkook.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya di depan meja kerja Jungkook, membuka kaleng soda yang tadi dia bawa. "Taehyung langsung bekerja?"

"Hmm…, Seokjin hyung ingin dia melakukan hal lain."

"Pindah bagian?"

"Kurasa."

"Bagaimana Taehyung sepulang liburan?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jungkook membalas pertanyaan Jimin sambil lalu, kedua matanya lekat menatap layar ponsel.

"Apa ada yang berubah dari Taehyung setelah kalian menikah?"

"Dia—kurasa—tidak sedingin yang aku kira."

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja. Wah! Mereka bahkan tahu jika aku bertemu G-Dragon di Maladewa."

"Mereka punya banyak mata dan telinga. Mengerikan…," Jimin menanggapi dengan nada suara ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. "Apa?" Jimin menatap Jungkook yang menyodorkan ponselnya kembali. "Kau sudah membacanya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku malas, bisa kau bacakan untukku?"

"Aku heran bagaimana kita bisa berakhir menjadi sahabat." Gerutu Jimin, namun dia tetap membacakan berita yang Jungkook minta. "Liburan menyenangkan di Maladewa, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung atau mungkin Jeon Taehyung terlihat bahagia, tapi apakah Taehyung bersedia mengubah namanya? Ada yang bersedia memberi informasi akurat? Mari kita tunggu kabar baik yang lain dari pasangan muda ini."

"Kabar baik apalagi? Apa pernikahan kami belum cukup?"

"Tentu saja belum cukup." Balas Jimin yang kali ini sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang kekasih.

"Apalagi yang mereka inginkan?"

"Anak."

"Anak?!" Jungkook terkejut dengan pernyataan Jimin.

Jimin melempar tatapan malas. "Jangan berpura-pura polos Jeon Jungkook. Kau pasti sudah paham maksudku, dan kalian pasti sudah melakukannya?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, kami sudah menikah." Jawaban Jungkook membuat wajah Jimin merona. "Jangan berpikiran kotor!" peringat Jungkook sambil menunjuk wajah Jimin.

"A—aku tidak berpikir kotor!" Jawaban terbata Jimin justru membuktikan kebenaran, Jungkook melirik tajam membuat Jimin gugup. "Sudahlah!" putus Jimin. "Jadi bagaimana dengan anak? Apa kalian sudah merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada rencana sama sekali."

"Kalian menundanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jungkook meneriaki Jimin.

Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Jungkook malas. "Katakan dengan jelas kau ini membuatku bingung." Gerutu Jimin.

"Aku tidak menunda anak, tapi aku juga tidak tergesa-gesa. Hmm.., bagaimana caranya menjelaskan padamu ya."

"Aku sudah paham."

"Baguslah aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi padamu."

"Hari ini menginap lagi di rumah kakak Taehyung?"

"Sepertinya iya, mungkin baru besok kami bisa kembali ke apartemen."

"Hmm…, baiklah."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoongi?"

"Baik."

"Baguslah."

Jimin menatap Jungkook kemudian tersenyum tanpa mengatakan hal yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di sini membosankan…," Taehyung mengeluh sembari merebahkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang dia lipat di atas meja. Bekerja di dalam ruangan bukan favoritnya. "Kenapa aku dipindahkan ke sini? Kenapa aku harus melakukan pekerjaan Seokjin hyung." Gerutuan Taehyung sama sekali tak berhenti.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Astaga!" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya terlalu cepat, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Namjoon, kakak iparnya. "Kau hampir membuatku menjatuhkan monitor komputer." Taehyung kembali menggerutu.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Taehyung. "Aku senang kau kembali." Namjoon berucap dramatis.

"Aku memang sulit untuk dilenyapkan." Balas Taehyung sekenanya.

"Aku serius Kim." Tatapan Namjoon berubah tajam.

"Kau juga seorang Kim." Namun Taehyung tak akan pernah merasa terbebani dengan tatapan Namjoon.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kabar baik?"

"Seokjin hyung hamil!"

"Belum, tapi kami merencanakannya."

"Apa kalian sudah berusaha?" Namjoon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. "Aku serius."

"Kami berusaha setiap hari."

Sekarang giliran Taehyung melempar tatapan malas. "Maksudku kalian sudah mengunjungi dokter untuk meminta saran atau kalian sudah memeriksakan diri, kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada masalah?"

"Ya, kami berdua baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa bukan Namjoon hyung yang berada di posisi ini? Aku tidak ingin menjadi asisten Seokjin hyung, aku menyukai posisiku sebelumnya."

Namjoon menarik kursi di hadapan Taehyung, menatap Taehyung. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Kening Taehyung berkerut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Hanya kau dan Seokjin pewarisnya, aku tidak memiliki apa-apa di sini kecuali karyawan biasa yang digaji." Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Media sudah ribut tentang anakmu, apa kau tahu itu?" Namjoon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku bahkan belum hamil."

"Kau tau apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Apa?"

"Kelak anakmu dan Jungkook tak ubahnya seperti pangeran, melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sama-sama pewaris."

"Itu pernyataan yang konyol."

"Itu yang dikatakan hampir semua media massa tentang kalian."

Taehyung terdiam, ia mulai membayangkan masa depannya dengan Jungkook. Masa depan anak-anaknya yang pasti tidak akan pernah sepi dari pemberitaan. "Aku hanya ingin keluarga kecil yang tenang." Taehyung menggumamkan harapannya.

"Aku juga Tae…," keluh Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhentilah membuatku bingung Seokjin hyung…," Taehyung mengeluh ketika Seokjin menyeretnya pulang sebelum jam kerja usai, dan sekarang mereka berada di dalam kamar Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya kan?"

"Apa?"

"Rencanaku dan Namjoon?"

"Tentang rencana memiliki anak?" Seokjin mengangguk pelan. "Lalu apa hubungannya rencana itu dengan _Hyung_ yang menyeretku pulang?"

"Aku membutuhkan dukunganmu."

"Dukungan apa? _Hyung_ ingin mencalonkan diri menjadi Presiden?"

Seokjin nyaris menyentil jidat adik kesayangannya. "Tentu saja tidak!" pekik Seokjin kesal.

"Makanya katakan dengan jelas."

Seokjin memunggungi Taeyung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. "Aku ingin kau memelukku jika hasilnya buruk." Ucap Seokjin sambil menunjukkan kotak penyimpanan tes kehamilan.

" _Hyung_ …," Taehyung nyaris merengek, ia benar-benar buruk dalam mendukung seseorang.

"Bagaimana jika kau juga mencobanya?!" Seokjin berucap girang.

"Apa?!" Taehyung memekik. "Aku juga mencobanya?!" Seokjin mengangguk cepat. "Untuk apa?!"

"Apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana hasilnya setelah berbulan madu." Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Seokjin, sementara Seokjin hanya menahan senyum melihat wajah memerah Taehyung. "Kau mau melakukannya bersamaku?"

"Bersama-sama masuk ke dalam kamar mandi?" Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Seperti kita tidak pernah mandi bersama." Seokjin melempar tatapan malas kemudian menyeret Taehyung memasuki kamar mandi.

"Seokjin hyung berhentilah menyeret-nyeretku..," rengek Taehyung dan diabaikan oleh Seokjin tentu saja.

Setelah satu menit yang terasa begitu panjang, Taehyung tahu seharusnya dia tidak berada di tempat ini. Di kamar mandi bersama sang kakak yang sangat dia sayangi, dan melihat kesedihan serta kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Seokjin. Tangan kanan Taehyung terulur menepuk pelan pundak kanan Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , lain kali pasti berhasil." Taehyung mengumpat di dalam hati, seharusnya dia bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih baik lagi. Bukan kata-kata tak bermakna seperti yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Ya, lain kali." Seokjin berusaha tersenyum namun Taehyung bisa melihat kekecewaan yang teramat dalam terpancar pada wajah kakaknya. Seokjin lantas menarik pelan lengan kiri Taehyung memeluk Taehyung erat. "Lain kali untukku, tapi selamat untukmu Taehyung. Apa kau sudah memikirkan cara memberitahu Jungkook?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Taehyung berbisik, mengusap punggung Seokjin pelan. Rasanya sangat egois jika sekarang dia menampakan kebahagiaannya.

"Taehyung, Seokjin! Kalian di dalam?! Kurasa kalian harus melihat ini!" teriak Namjoon dari luar kamar.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini. Terimakasih review kalian _**kiyo, juney532, Aya, tsukitsukii, VKookKookV, pxxjm0809, ainindya13, Elldenk, adhakey2309, Hastin99, Sity JoyRise, Xingmandoo, wenjun, Linkz account, VampireDPS, athensvt, vivikim406, GaemGyu92, Fao Baozi, bangtaninmylove, Nadya797, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Albus Convallaria majalis, MelvyE, Kyunie, broke lukas.**_ Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	19. Chapter 19

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member and others**

 **Previous**

Setelah satu menit yang terasa begitu panjang, Taehyung tahu seharusnya dia tidak berada di tempat ini. Di kamar mandi bersama sang kakak yang sangat dia sayangi, dan melihat kesedihan serta kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Seokjin. Tangan kanan Taehyung terulur menepuk pelan pundak kanan Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , lain kali pasti berhasil." Taehyung mengumpat di dalam hati, seharusnya dia bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih baik lagi. Bukan kata-kata tak bermakna seperti yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Ya, lain kali." Seokjin berusaha tersenyum namun Taehyung bisa melihat kekecewaan yang teramat dalam terpancar pada wajah kakaknya. Seokjin lantas menarik pelan lengan kiri Taehyung memeluk Taehyung erat. "Lain kali untukku, tapi selamat untukmu Taehyung. Apa kau sudah memikirkan cara memberitahu Jungkook?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Taehyung berbisik, mengusap punggung Seokjin pelan. Rasanya sangat egois jika sekarang dia menampakan kebahagiaannya.

"Taehyung, Seokjin! Kalian di dalam?! Kurasa kalian harus melihat ini!" teriak Namjoon dari luar kamar.

 **BAB SEMBILAN BELAS**

"Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jungkook sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya ketika Jimin merangsek masuk dan berteriak keras. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini?!"

Kedua mata Jungkook menyipit mencoba melihat layar ponsel Jimin yang disodorkan padanya. "Apa ini?" Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Baca baik-baik..," suara Jimin terdengar serius ia bahkan nyaris menggeram.

"Yu—Yugyeum." Jungkook menyebut nama Yugyeom dengan terbata.

"Ya, apa kau ingin aku membacakan seluruh isi beritanya?" Jungkook tak menjawab, dia terlalu terkejut dengan isi berita yang baru saja dibacanya. "Aktor pendatang baru Kim Yugyeom mengungkapkan kepada publik tentang hubungan asmaranya dengan Jeon Jungkook yang kandas dua bulan lalu, dia tidak mengira setelah jalinan asmara mereka kandas Jungkook menikahi seorang pewaris, Kim Taehyung. Alasan Yugyeom mengungkapkan hubungan ini bukan demi simpati tapi untuk memberitahukan kepada Jungkook jika dirinya tengah mengandung bayi Jeon Jungkook."

"Itu tidak mungkin Jimin, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan Yugyeom."

Jimin menghembuskan napas lelah, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi berlapis kulit di hadapan Jungkook. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin."

"Mungkin—mungkin kau melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Maksudku kau sedang mabuk."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah meniduri Yugyeom!" Jungkook tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Mungkin kau melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk! Aku tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi Jeon Jungkook, berulang kali aku katakan berhentilah bermain-main! Kau akan terjatuh!"

"Berhentilah memojokkan aku!"

Keduanya berdiri saling melempar tatapan penuh amarah. "Lalu apa? Membutikan jika bayi Yugyeom bukan milikmu? Itu butuh waktu, semua tekanan di luar sana, kau yakin Taehyung mampu bertahan? Taehyung membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mempercayai seseorang setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Hoseok."

"Kita pikirkan nanti!" Jungkook berlari melewati Jimin, dia ingin menemui Taehyung sekarang dan menjelaskan semuanya. Meski ia tidak tahu harus memulai penjelasan dari mana.

Jungkook membiarkan air matanya mengalir keluar, tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan para pekerja. Membayangkan semua kekecewaan Taehyung terhadapnya dan membayangkan yang terburuk terjadi di antara mereka. Tidak, tidak, Jungkook tidak sanggup jika mereka harus berpisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?!" Taehyung dan Seokjin saling menatap, Taehyung keluar terlebih dahulu disusul Seokjin setelah mengamankan alat tes yang baru mereka gunakan dengan melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

" _Hyung_ ada apa?!" Taehyung langsung menyerang Namjoon setelah membuka pintu kamar.

"Hmm sebaiknya kita masuk atau—kita harusnya menduduki sesuatu."

"Sudah katakan ada apa?!"

"Kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Taehyung tidak peduli dia langsung merebut ponsel Namjoon dan mulai memeriksa apapun yang ada di dalam sana. Namjoon menunggu sedangkan Taehyung, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Tae?" Seokjin berdiri di belakang Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung menyerahkan ponsel Namjoon kepada Seokjin. "Aku—aku..," Taehyung mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Aku butuh waktu sendiri, aku—akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sebelum bergegas pergi menuju kamar.

"Jin…," perhatian Namjoon beralih pada Seokjin.

"Brengsek!"

"Seokjin dengar, semua ini belum tentu benar jangan terbawa emosi."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon sengit. "Jangan mencoba menghentikan aku, Kim Namjoon." Ucap Seokjin penuh peringatan sebelum melempar ponsel Namjoon ke sembarang arah.

"Astaga! Aku salah sudah menunjukkan berita ini pada kalian!" keluh Namjoon sambil berlari mengejar langkah kaki Seokjin.

Seokjin melangkah cepat tak peduli dengan panggilan Namjoon, di dalam kepalanya hanya ada satu hal. Menemui Jeon Jungkook secepatnya. "Seokjin hyung!" Namjoon memanggil sekali lagi, untuk memancing akal sehat Seokjin kembali. Seokjin terus acuh. "Seokjin hyung aku mohon!" Namjoon berteriak di hadapan Seokjin, setelah memaksa Seokjin untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Namjoon kau jangan menghalangiku." Geram Seokjin.

"Aku tahu masalah ini sangat pelik, tapi kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin. Seokjin hyung, aku mohon." Namjoon menatap kedua mata Seokjin penuh harap. "Aku yakin Jungkook tidak sebrengsek itu."

Rahang Seokjin mengeras, ia mencoba meredam amarahnya. "Bagaimana jika Jungkook benar-benar brengsek? Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?!" Seokjin tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya, aku yakin itu. Jangan terbakar amarah _Hyung_. Taehyung pasti membutuhkanmu, kau tetaplah tinggal biar aku yang menemui Jungkook dan berbicara dengannya." Seokjin terlihat ragu.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Namjoon bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. Pada akhirnya Seokjin mengangguk pelan. Namjoon tersenyum ia menarik tubuh Seokjin, memeluknya singkat, kemudian mengecup dahi Seokjin. "Tinggalah di sini, temani Taehyung." Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

Belum sempat Namjoon memasuki mobilnya, ia melihat mobil Jungkook memasuki halaman rumah. Tak lama Jungkook melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari dengan panik menuju Namjoon. Melihat kedatangan Jungkook membuat amarah Seokjin yang tadi mereda, kembali meledak.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Seokjin!"

Teriakkan Seokjin dibarengi oleh teriakkan Namjoon. Namjoon berdiri di antara Seokjin dan Jungkook. Mencegah Seokjin melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Jungkook. "Aku mohon, kita bicarakan semua ini dengan kepala dingin."

Seokjin masih mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya, namun, ia terlihat lebih tenang dan Namjoon yakin Seokjin tidak akan melayangkan pukulan. "Sekarang, kita masuk ke dalam." Ajak Namjoon, Seokjin mengangguk pelan, memutar tubuh dan berjalan mendahului Namjoon serta Jungkook.

Jungkook mengikuti Namjoon dan Seokjin ke ruang keluarga. Ia duduk seorang diri di bawah tatapan tajam Seokjin dan Namjoon. "Dimana Taehyung?"

"Kamar, dia butuh waktu sendiri." Balas Seokjin. "Kau bisa menemuinya setelah menjelaskan pada kami."

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, kami memang sempat berkencan tapi kami tidak pernah tidur bersama."

"Kau yakin?" Seokjin menatap Jungkook curiga.

"Aku yakin Seokjin hyung."

"Mungkin kau sedang mabuk."

"Aku tidak pernah minum sampai mabuk, kemampuan minumku hebat." Jungkook mencoba bercanda di akhir kalimat tapi semua itu gagal. "Bukan aku yang menghamili Yugyeom, aku yakin itu."

"Meski kau yakin, tapi semua foto ketika kalian masih berkecan sudah beredar ditambah semua ulasan berita tidak benar ini, dan akan butuh waktu untuk mengetahui bayi Yugyeom anakmu atau bukan." Namjoon menerangkan secara jelas dan Jungkook merasa benar-benar pening sekarang.

"Entahlah _Hyung_." Ucap Jungkook sambil memijit pelan kedua pelipisnya. "Yang terpenting sekarang, aku ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung dan mendapat kepercayaannya."

"Jungkook." Seokjin memanggil nama Jungkook pelan.

"Ya, Seokjin hyung?"

Seokjin menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya. "Tae—Jungkook, Taehyung hamil."

"Apa?!" Jungkook dan Namjoon terkejut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jungkook langsung melesat menuju kamar Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap langkah kaki Jungkook terasa begitu berat, semua skenario terburuk sedang berputar di dalam kepalanya. Taehyung berada di kamar lantai dua, Seokjin sempat meneriakinya ketika dia berlari pergi.

Tadi dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Taehyung, sekarang masih sama, hanya saja sekarang dia tidak yakin apa masih mampu mengatakan maksudnya dengan jelas kepada Taehyung. Apa mungkin Taehyung tidak akan menangis atau kecewa karena dirinya?

Jungkook yakin dia tidak pernah meniduri Yugyeom, namun, ada suara lain di dalam kepalanya yang berteriak lantang jika dirinya mungkin melakukan sebuah tindakan tanpa sadar. Di bawah pengaruh alkohol atau apapun itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak mampu mengingat apa-apa. Dan Jungkook mulai gemetar ketakutan akan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu.

Tangan kananya mendorong daun pintu kamar, pelan. ia melangkah dan tak mendapati Taehyung di dalam kamar. pintu balkon terbuka, tak begitu lebar, Jungkook bisa mendengar sayup suara musik dari balkon. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa. Iapun melangkah menuju balkon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bersandar pada dinding dingin di belakang tubuhnya, ia duduk di atas lantai balkon. Udara di luar mulai menusuk, musim gugur berlangsung singkat. Tinggal menghitung waktu sampai salju turun.

Menjilat pelan permukaan bibirnya yang terasa mulai kering. Taehyung mendengarkan lagu di dalam ponselnya tanpa memakai _earphone_. Sesekali dia mengikuti lirik dari penyanyi kesukaannya dan Jungkook.

"Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung kemudian tersenyum perih.

"Taehyung."

Terkejut, Taehyung menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara ia melihat Jungkook dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Berdiri hanya beberapa senti dari tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jungkook tidak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan yang begitu dingin dari Taehyung. "Tae di sini dingin, sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam."

"Di sini menyenangkan." Jawab Taehyung kali ini tak lagi menatap Jungkook.

Yakin jika Taehyung akan terus mengabaikannya, Jungkook memilih duduk di hadapan Taehyung. Kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak cepat menggenggam telapak tangan Taehyung yang terasa begitu dingin. "Dengar Tae, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah meniduri Yugyeom. Kami memang sempat berkencan, itupun tidak lama."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh harap. "Kau tahu—butuh waktu untuk membuktikan semua ucapanmu, dan selama waktu menunggu itu…," Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya. "Entahlah Jungkook, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan denganmu."

"Tidak!" Jungkook tanpa sadar berteriak. "Aku mohon jangan pergi. Tae…, jangan mengatakan perpisahan, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Jika bayi Yugyeom milikmu, kau harus bertanggungjawab." Ucap Taehyung nyaris berbisik. "Kau haru bersikap dewasa."

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab, aku janji. Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Tae…," Jungkook mengucap nama panggilan Taehyung lemah, membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir, membiarkan kelemahannya dilihat jelas oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Jungkook. Ia mencoba menarik lepas genggaman tangan Jungkook, namun gagal. "Mungkin aku sudah salah mengira, jika hubungan ini benar, jika kau adalah orang yang tepat, aku terlalu naif dengan berpikir kau berbeda dari yang lain…,"

Tanpa menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya, Jungkook mendekap tubuh Taehyung erat. "Jika bayi Yugyeom adalah milikku, maafkan aku Taehyung, sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku bukan orang yang baik di masa lalu, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin memulai awal yang benar denganmu."

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir keluar. Mungkin, melepaskan Jungkook adalah tindakan yang dia rasa benar untuk sekarang. Tapi, Taehyung tidak yakin apa dirinya bisa benar-benar melepaskan Jungkook untuk esok dan seterusnya.

"Entahlah Jungkook..," Taehyung menggumam pelan dan Jungkook terisak. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, harus bagaimana. Tapi—tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Jungkook tidak mampu mengungkapkan kelegaannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, isakan tangisnya semakin beradu. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk Taehyung lebih erat.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**tsukitsukiii, Glennmoore WW, Aya, ryeolhyun, adhakey2309, ranran, pxxjam0809, lvdhani, taennie, Hastin99, Sity JoyRise, ParkceyePark, Park RinHyun Uchiha, jeontaehyung7, broke lukas, bangtaninmylove, HelloLSn, J Jongkok, juney532, GaemGyu92, MelvyE, anindya13, vivikim406, restiana, Xingmandoo, athensvt, Strawbaekberry, vayasyun, Kyunie, Albus Convallaria, majalis, wenjun.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	20. Chapter 20

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member and others**

 **Previous**

Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh harap. "Kau tahu—butuh waktu untuk membuktikan semua ucapanmu, dan selama waktu menunggu itu…," Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya. "Entahlah Jungkook, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan denganmu."

"Tidak!" Jungkook tanpa sadar berteriak. "Aku mohon jangan pergi. Tae…, jangan mengatakan perpisahan, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Jika bayi Yugyeom milikmu, kau harus bertanggungjawab." Ucap Taehyung nyaris berbisik. "Kau haru bersikap dewasa."

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab, aku janji. Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Tae…," Jungkook mengucap nama panggilan Taehyung lemah, membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir, membiarkan kelemahannya dilihat jelas oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Jungkook. Ia mencoba menarik lepas genggaman tangan Jungkook, namun gagal. "Mungkin aku sudah salah mengira, jika hubungan ini benar, jika kau adalah orang yang tepat, aku terlalu naif dengan berpikir kau berbeda dari yang lain…,"

Tanpa menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya, Jungkook mendekap tubuh Taehyung erat. "Jika bayi Yugyeom adalah milikku, maafkan aku Taehyung, sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku bukan orang yang baik di masa lalu, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin memulai awal yang benar denganmu."

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir keluar. Mungkin, melepaskan Jungkook adalah tindakan yang dia rasa benar untuk sekarang. Tapi, Taehyung tidak yakin apa dirinya bisa benar-benar melepaskan Jungkook untuk esok dan seterusnya.

"Entahlah Jungkook..," Taehyung menggumam pelan dan Jungkook terisak. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, harus bagaimana. Tapi—tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Jungkook tidak mampu mengungkapkan kelegaannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, isakan tangisnya semakin beradu. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk Taehyung lebih erat.

 **BAB DUA PULUH**

Berita tak mengenakan itu sampai ke telinga Yoongi. Seorang Min Yoongi tentu saja tidak bisa bersikap sabar dan santai-santai saja mendengar berita buruk yang menimpa adik kesayangannya. Jadi, di sinilah seorang Min Yoongi berada, di lantai bawah, tempat parkir sebuah apartemen dengan penyamaran lengkap. "Yugyeom."

Langkah kaki Yugyeom terhenti mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berjaket hitam, dengan masker dan beanie senada. Laki-laki itu menurunkan masker, Yugyeom tak menyangka seorang Rapper terkenal datang menemuinya. "Su—Suga?!" Yugyeom nyaris berteriak.

"Ya. Apa kita bisa berbicara? Kau punya waktu?"

"Tentu!" Yugyeom tanpa basa-basi menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Namun Yoongi menolak untuk mengikuti.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Yugyeom membawa Yoongi ke dalam apartemennya, seolah mereka adalah teman baik. Setelah melepas sepatu, Yoongi menyempatkan diri memerhatikan keadaan apartemen Yugyeom. Untuk seorang aktor pendatang baru, Yugyeom memiliki tempat tinggal yang sangat nyaman. Dan Yoongi yakin jika Yugyeom tak membeli dengan uang jerih payahnya sendiri. "Apa kau hamil?"

Yugyeom yang berniat menyajikan minuman untuk Yoongi seketika mematung. Memutar tubuh menatap Yoongi tajam. "Untuk apa aku bercanda soal hal itu? Karirku dipertaruhkan."

"Kau tak memiliki karir yang cemerlang, belum." Maafkan Yoongi dan mulut pedasnya.

"Min Yoongi!" bentak Yugyeom.

"Kau bisa saja menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain."

"Seseorang menghancurkan hidupku."

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda soal itu?"

Menahan geram, Yoongi merogoh saku kanan jaket musim dingin yang sengaja tidak dia lepaskan. Yoongi berjalan menuju Yugyeom. "Lakukan tes lagi, aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung apa hasilnya."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Yugyeom menyambar kotak tes kehamilan di tangan Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi di ruang tamu. Memijit pelan pelipis kanannya, Yoongi mulai memikirkan hal terburuk. "Astaga—apalagi sekarang." Keluh Yoongi. Ponsel dalam genggaman Yoongi bergetar, panggilan dari Jimin. Yoongi sengaja mengabaikan panggilan Jimin dan melesakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket musim dingin.

Cukup lama Yoongi menunggu biasanya dia akan merasa bosan dan lelah, namun sekarang semua itu seolah menghilang. Yugyeom kembali ke ruang tamu, melempar hasil tesnya ke arah kaki Yoongi. Kening Yoongi berkerut. "Kau yakin ini anak Jungkook?"

"Aku yakin."

"Sialan." Yoongi mengumpat pelan. "Lalu apa rencanamu? Datang pada Jungkook meminta pertanggungjawaban?" Yugyeom tak menjawab. "Tapi aku masih ragu, kurasa Jungkook tak sebrengsek itu." Yugyeom menyeringai.

"Kau berbohong Kim Yugyeom."

"Berita sudah tersebar."

"Brengsek apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Yang aku inginkan...," Yugyeom menjawab dengan nada mengejek dia berjalan mendekati Yoongi. "Jungkook milikku, hanya milikku. Tak seorangpun bisa mengambil dia dariku."

"Kau gila." Desis Yoongi.

Yugyeom tersenyum, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat mengangkat dagu Yoongi. "Kita lihat seberapa kuat Jungkook dan Taehyung bertahan."

"Aku akan menghabisimu Kim Yugyeom."

"Oh tidak Sayang, wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk mengancamku. Kau tidak kuat, aku tahu apa yang menimpamu setelah isu plagiasi. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkan mereka?"

Yoongi membisu, Yugyeom tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi cepat, Yugyeom mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada permukaan bibir tipis Yoongi. "Brengsek!" Yoongi mengumpat, mendorong Yugyeom kasar, mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Lalu bergegas pergi.

Yugyeom menoleh mengamati pintu apartemen yang ditutup kasar oleh Yoongi. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menunggui Yoongi di depan apartemen. Ia tidak peduli dengan lebatnya salju, maupun teriakan fans Yoongi yang terkadang mengganggu. Beberapa fans bahkan memakinya dan mengatakan jika mereka tidak pantas bersama. Jimin hanya peduli dengan Yoongi. Kekasihnya demam tinggi semalam, lalu hari ini dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan lebih parah Yoongi tidak menjawab panggilannya. " _Hyung_ berhentilah membuatku cemas." Keluh Jimin.

Ketika sebuah taksi berhenti di depan gedung apartemen dan Yoongi melangkah keluar kemudian berlari cepat sambil melambaikan tangan pada fans. Jimin hanya bisa terpaku. "Ikut aku." Ucap Yoongi pada Jimin yang terus memandanginya.

"Ada apa? Kau dari mana? Aku yakin menejer tidak tahu jika kau meninggalkan apartemen."

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Yoongi membalas dengan nada malas. Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak meledak, menunggu hingga mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoongi.

"Yoongi!" Jimin tarik lengan kanan Yoongi memaksa keduanya untuk saling berhadapan.

"Jimin aku tahu tubuhmu lebih kuat dariku tidak perlu pembuktian." Keluh Yoongi sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin dari lengannya.

"Katakan kau pergi kemana?"

"Sejak kapan kau berubah posesif." Canda Yoongi.

"Yoongi." Jimin membalas dengan nada rendah nyaris menggeram, Yoongi cukup cerdas untuk tahu jika Jimin sedang serius sekarang.

"Aku menemui Yugyeom."

"Apa?!" Jimin terkejut, melepas tangannya dari lengan Yoongi.

"Dia hamil tapi itu bukan anak Jungkook, aku yakin. Dia berbohong."

"Brengsek." Umpat Jimin.

"Ya, dia memang brengsek. Seandainya kita menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membuktikan kebohongannya."

Keduanya saling menatap kemudian tersenyum. "Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama?" suara Jimin terdengar jelas, Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Kita temukan pria yang menjadi partner Yugyeom."

"Kau benar kita...,"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Potong Jimin kemudian menarik pinggang Yoongi. "Sekarang kita urus demammu terlebih dahulu." Jimin tersenyum manis di hadapan Yoongi yang ditanggapi desisan oleh kekasih dinginnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memerhatikan Taehyung yang sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam kardus. Seokjin memaksa Taehyung untuk bekerja di rumah dan cuti dari kegiatan kantor sampai setidaknya, bayi di dalam perutnya lahir.

"Tae."

"Hmm?"

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku bisa membantumu." Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung berniat untuk mulai membantu Taehyung memasukkan barangnya ke dalam kardus.

"Jungkook aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau duduk saja, atau mungkin pergi ke kantin membeli makanan."

"Kau lapar?"

Kening Taehyung berkerut, mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. "Aku menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin menyenangkan untukmu. Bukan untukku." Balas Taehyung sebelum memasukkan dua novel ke dalam kardus cokelat.

"Taehyung maafkan aku." Jungkook menyentuh lembut lengan kanan Taehyung namun dia tak mendapat tanggapan. "Taehyung tolong jangan bersikap dingin padaku, aku tahu kau kecewa Tae...,"

"Jungkook kau membuat pekerjaanku semakin lama." Taehyung membalas dingin.

"Taehyung." Jungkook meremas pelan lengan kanan Taehyung tanpa dia sadari. "Maafkan aku. Itu tidak akan cukup, aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

Kedua tangan Taehyung meremas kuat pinggiran kardus. "Bagaimana jika itu bayimu? Bagaimana jika Yugyeom memintamu menikahinya? Meski kau bersikeras menolak, kau harus bertanggungjawab Jungkook."

"Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah, aku janji."

"Janji?" Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook kemudian menyeringai. "Jangan pernah berjanji. Itu tidak berguna."

"Taehyung...," Jungkook terdengar putus asa.

Kedua mata sembab Jungkook terlihat jelas oleh Taehyung. "Hidupku seharusnya sederhana Jeon Jungkook. Lalu kau datang dan semuanya berubah."

"Taehyung aku...,"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook keras ketika Jungkook mencoba memeluknya.

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Punggung Jungkook beradu dengan rak buku dengan keras. Dia jatuh terduduk dan sebuah pajangan keramik jatuh menimpa kepala Jungkook. Kedua mata Taehyung membelalak, dia tidak menyangka tenaganya cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan Jungkook. "Jungkook!" Taehyung panik ketika melihat darah mulai mengalir dari luka Jungkook. Taehyung berlutut di hadapan Jungkook. "Kau berdarah! Maafkan aku! Aku akan mencari pertolongan!"

Jungkook menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung, menghentikan apapun maksud Taehyung. "Kau masih cemas jika hal buruk terjadi padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli."

"Tapi kau bersikap dingin padaku?"

"Apa aku harus tertawa dan memberimu selamat? Sekarang kita berada di situasi sulit dan kau terus merengek pada keadaan, berjanji jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Buka matamu Jeon Jungkook! Terlepas Yugyeom mengandung anakmu atau bukan, nama baikmu dipertaruhkan sekarang, nama baik keluargamu...,"

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Jungkook. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu, aku mohon jangan pergi, dan aku mohon jangan bersikap dingin padaku."

"Aku butuh waktu...,"

"Jika dengan terluka membuatmu kembali peduli padaku. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus terus melukai diriku, atau kau memberiku maaf jika aku mati. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku untukmu."

"Jungkook jangan meracau!" Taehyung berteriak emosi. "Jika posisi kita berbeda, jika seseorang datang padamu dan mengaku telah menghamiliku apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau bisa percaya padaku begitu saja? Apa kau bisa bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja dan mengabaikan semua pemberitaan?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat. "Ini bukan situasi yang mudah Jungkook. Mengertilah, aku butuh waktu untuk bersikap seperti semula."

"Jika kau tidak mengandung anakku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan menerimamu."

"Sudahlah." Taehyung membalas pelan. "Kita obati dulu lukamu."

"Jangan pergi." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat. "Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku tahu aku egois. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jika kau pergi aku akan mati." Taehyung tak membalas, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Taehyung kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Astaga?! Kenapa Jungkook berdarah?!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon pergi ke ruangan Taehyung untuk melihat apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja dan mungkin membutuhkan tambahan bantuan. Namun yang mereka dapati adalah keramik pecah dan kepala Jungkook yang berdarah. Seokjin bergegas memisahkan Jungkook dan Taehyung. "Rumah sakit." Tegas Seokjin.

"Hanya luka kecil." Bantah Jungkook.

"Tidak ada bantahan, kau sudah cukup membuatku naik darah Jeon Jungkook. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan jadilah penurut." Mendengar penegasan Seokjin, Jungkook hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Tae lepas jaketku yang ternoda darah."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan menuruti perintah sang kakak. Dia menunduk untuk melepaskan kaitan resleting jaket musim dinginnya. Namun, pandangannya tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang. "Namjoon hyung." Taehyung sempat memanggil nama Namjoon sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

"Taehyung!" panik Namjoon sambil menahan tubuh Taehyung dari benturan dengan lantai yang keras.

Teriakkan Namjoon menarik perhatian Seokjin dan Jungkook. Melihat Taehyung pingsan membuat Jungkook panik, dia berlari cepat menghampiri Namjoon dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung tidak peduli dengan lukanya yang masih mengalirkan darah segar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terkejut dengan keadaan disekelilingnya, bagaimana dia bisa berada di ruangan asing. Berbaring di atas ranjang yang terkesan membosankan. Di ruangan membosankan. Dan diapun tersentak ketika mengetahui dimana dirinya berada. "Rumah sakit?" dengan kebingungan Taehyung mencoba turun dari ranjang tempat tidur, ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dengan panik.

"Tae!"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook berlari ke arahnya dari pintu masuk. "Berbaringlah! Jangan mencoba turun dari ranjang tanpa bantuan orang lain!" perintah mutlak Jungkook.

"Kau mendapat berapa jahitan?" Taehyung tak peduli dengan perintah Jungkook dia memerhatikan hal lain. Perban di kepala Jungkook.

"Tidak penting, berbaringlah!" kedua tangan Jungkook berada pada kedua bahu Taehyung mencoba mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung untuk berbaring.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Taehyung keras kepala, bagaimana Jungkook melupakan hal itu. "Hanya satu."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mendorongmu dengan keras. Apa lukanya akan menimbulkan bekas?"

"Membekaspun tidak masalah, aku memiliki banyak bekas luka. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang berbaringlah." Pada akhirnya Taehyung menurut, Jungkook merasa lega tak perlu berdebat lagi.

"Seokjin hyung dimana?"

"Kembali ke kantor bersama Namjoon hyung. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan."

"Hmmm." Taehyung menggumam. "Kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Aku bisa bekerja dari rumah, aku akan jarang pergi ke kantor kecuali ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan aku."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan."

"Pingsan?" Taehyung melempar tatapan bingung.

Jungkook menaiki ranjang rawat yang cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh dua orang dewasa. "Kau kelelahan itu yang dokter katakan." Tangan kiri Jungkook bergerak pelan, membelai pipi kanan Taehyung. Kulit Taehyung tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kini tangan kiri Jungkook beralih menggenggam telapak tangan Taehyung. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat dan menambah waktu istirahat."

"Pekerjaan berat apa? Aku hanya mengemasi barang."

"Itu yang dokter katakan Tae, aku mohon jangan membuatku cemas lagi. Biarkan aku menjagamu dan merawatmu."

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook, dia ingin membantah namun Jungkook terlihat begitu tulus dan Taehyung merasa sangat egois jika dia terus menyakiti Jungkook. Pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah. Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat. "Aku akan mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi Taehyung, kau jangan meragukan ucapanku."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, cerita KookV yang In Beetwen nunggu dulu ya habis cerita ini kelar. Maaf para pembaca sekalian, saya sedang sangat sibuk (curhat). _**HwasaKook499, Tsukitsukii, AprilKimVTae, taennie, Lvdhani, Han Kim Taehyung, pxxjm0809, anindya13, VampireDPS, Linkz account, bangtaninmylove, Xingmandoo, Nam0SuPD, Sity JoyRise, IchaSua, Leonpie, vivikim406, GaemGyu92, broke lukas, Park RinHyun Uchiha, vayasyun, jeontaehyung7, Albus Convallaria majalis, ParkceyePark, Kyunie, wenjun, rahma12desti, athensvt.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member and others**

 **Previous**

"Hmmm." Taehyung menggumam. "Kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Aku bisa bekerja dari rumah, aku akan jarang pergi ke kantor kecuali ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan aku."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan."

"Pingsan?" Taehyung melempar tatapan bingung.

Jungkook menaiki ranjang rawat yang cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh dua orang dewasa. "Kau kelelahan itu yang dokter katakan." Tangan kiri Jungkook bergerak pelan, membelai pipi kanan Taehyung. Kulit Taehyung tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kini tangan kiri Jungkook beralih menggenggam telapak tangan Taehyung. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat dan menambah waktu istirahat."

"Pekerjaan berat apa? Aku hanya mengemasi barang."

"Itu yang dokter katakan Tae, aku mohon jangan membuatku cemas lagi. Biarkan aku menjagamu dan merawatmu."

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook, dia ingin membantah namun Jungkook terlihat begitu tulus dan Taehyung merasa sangat egois jika dia terus menyakiti Jungkook. Pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah. Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat. "Aku akan mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi Taehyung, kau jangan meragukan ucapanku."

 **BAB DUA PULUH SATU**

"Di luar terlalu ramai." Keluh Taehyung.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jungkook meyakinkan keraguan Taehyung.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Taehyung memperbaiki topi dan masker yang dikenakannya, begitupun dengan Jungkook. Seokjin dan Namjoon benar-benar sibuk di kantor mereka tidak bisa menjemput Taehyung dan Jungkook di rumah sakit.

"Kita kembali ke apartemenku."

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam pelan.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung.

"Kepalaku sangat berisik sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan."

"Langkah pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah pulang, pikirkan itu saja."

"Di luar ramai sekali apa kau tidak melihat berita tadi? Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dengan utuh dari tempat ini? Bagaimana? Sebutkan caranya!" Taehyung melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita tidak bisa melarikan diri, kita hadapi."

"Jawaban yang benar-benar cerdas." Balas Taehyung, dia terdengar sangat kesal. Dan bahkan berjalan mendahului Jungkook.

Di pintu belakang rumah sakit, kerumunan pencari berita terlihat mengerikan. Taehyung ingin kabur saja sekarang. "Aku minta Namjoon hyung menjemputku. Ah!" Taehyung terkejut karena seseorang menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Kita tunjukkan jika kita lebih kuat dari semua berita itu."

"Ah itu…,"

Taehyung belum melengkapi kalimatnya, ketika Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya dan membimbingnya untuk berjalan melewati kerumunan. Jepretan lampu kamera, dan semua pertanyaan membuat Taehyung benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook.

Pintu mobil penjemput dibuka, Jungkook mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung memasuki mobil. Jungkook masuk setelah Taehyung duduk dengan aman di dalam mobil. "Kenakan sabuk pengamanmu."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan, melepas topi dan maskernya kemudian berniat menarik sabuk pengaman, ketika ia melihat kerumunan di sisi kanan mobil. Mereka membawa papan dengan tulisan bernada kasar.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung menari di atas penderitaan orang lain**_

"Penderitaan siapa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Biarkan mereka mengatakan hal sesuka hati, kita yang tahu kenyataannya."

"Tapi Jungkook…,"

"Hentikan. Jangan mengisi kepalamu dengan hal yang tidak penting." Jungkook berucap pelan kemudian mengetuk pelun dahi Taehyung.

Tidak tahan lagi Taehyung memeluk erat Jungkook, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kanan Jungkook. "Aku tahu melarikan diri bukanlah jawaban, tapi aku tidak tahan lagi, bisakah kita pergi dari tempat ini? Aku tidak pernah diserang media seperti sekarang. Jungkook."

"Tae tenanglah." Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Taehyung dengan ucapan lembut. "Jungkook melirik sopirnya, mengisyaratkan kepada sang sopir untuk bergegas menaikkan kecepatan setelah mereka berhasil melewati kerumunan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan tatapan itu Yoongi hyung!" Jimin menggeram pelan.

"Lama sekali! Langsung keluar dan katakan pada laki-laki itu untuk mengendalikan mantan pacarnya!"

"Kita akan menarik perhatian, Yoongi hyung."

"Kau ini terlalu lama, aku yakin kau turunan siput!"

"Aku bukan…., Yoongi hyung! Astaga!" Dengan panik Jimin bergegas melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari menyusul Yoongi. Mereka berada di pinggiran Seoul, tiga jam dari pusat kota hanya untuk menemui seseorang.

"Permisi. Apa Anda yang bernama Mark Tuan?"

"Ya."

Laki-laki itu berwajah tampan, tinggi, dan terdengar ramah. Mark Tuan menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat. "Suga?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi rapinya. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Oh Tentu. Silakan masuk ke rumah saya."

"Di sini saja cukup." Balas Yoongi, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah bersembunyi di balik salah satu tiang listrik. "Dasar Siput." Maki Yoongi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya? Anda orang terkenal dan saya hanya seorang pengajar."

"Ahh ini tentang—sebaiknya kita bicara dengan santai bagaimana?" Yoongi tersenyum canggung, berbicara dengan orang asing menyusahkan tapi demi Taehyung dia akan melakukan apapun.

"Tentu."

"Hmm…," Yoongi mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan sebelum topik utama. "Apa mengajar TK itu menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan, meski anak-anak kadang merepotkan." Mark tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Sudah berapa lama bekerja di sini?"

"Sekitar dua tahun."

Yoongi meneliti wajah Mark, dia terlihat muda. Tentu saja dia belum lama bekerja di tempat ini. Yoongi memaki di dalam hati, merutuki kebodohannya. "Yugyeom. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ka—kau mengenal Yugyeom?"

"Tentu saja, dia merintis karir di dunia hiburan tentu saja aku tahu, meski kami tak akrab." Yoongi menoleh ke kanan, ke arah bangunan sekolah TK. Rasanya tidak patut membicarakan masalah Yugyeom di depan bangunan yang identik dengan anak-anak polos. "Kita bicara di dekat mobilku, bagaimana?"

Yoongi melihat kening Mark berkerut. "Hanya sebentar!" ucap Yoongi yang terdengar seperti paksaan.

"Tidak, kita bicara di sini saja."

"Astaga! Aku tidak akan menculikmu, kau pasti dengan mudah bisa mengalahkanku, jika aku berniat buruk."

"Kita bicara di sini." Tegas Mark.

Yoongi nyaris mengumpat, dia kesal sekarang. "Kau tahu berita tentang Yugyeom, aku yakin itu. Jangan berpura-pura, kau tidak hidup di goa. Setelah putus dengan Jungkook, Yugyeom bersamamu dan setelah itu dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain."

"Bisa saja Yugyeom tidur dengan laki-laki lain."

"Anak itu bukan darah daging Jungkook."

"Aku juga tidak yakin itu anakku."

"Aku yakin itu anakmu, setelah putus denganmu Yugyeom praktis tinggal di asrama agensi sampai hari debutnya. Dia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan dunia luar."

"Mungkin dia berhubungan dengan seseorang di dalam agensi."

"Aku tahu bagaimana peraturan di agensi Yugyeom. Agensi itu milik kakakku, jadi tutup mulutmu dan akui saja jika itu anakmu."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Yugyeom tidak menginginkannya?"

"Ahh rupanya begitu, jika kau sama menyebalkannya seperti Yugyeom jangan salahkan aku jika hidupmu dan hidup keluargamu menderita."

"Min Yoongi!" Mark berteriak mencengkeram lengan kanan Yoongi. "Jauhi keluargaku." Geram Mark.

Meski postur mereka berbeda, Yoongi sama sekali tak merasa terancam. "Aku juga memberimu peringatan, jauhkan Yugyeom dari keluargaku."

Yoongi menahan sakit akibat remasan Mark pada lengan kanannya, dia berharap Jimin tidak melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, itu akan menghancurkan seluruh rencana yang sudah dia susun.

"Yugyeom mencoba menghancurkan pernikahan adikku. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat adikku bahagia, termasuk bertindak kotor. Kau ingin pembuktian dari ucapanku? Mark Tuan."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan berbicara dengan Yugyeom. Jika Yugyeom bersikeras?"

"Ancamanku masih berlaku."

"Jadi aku harus memaksa Yugyeom untuk menarik semua ucapannya?!" Mark berteriak geram.

"Jangan berteriak kau tidak mau menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki, dan rekan kerjamu kan?"

"Kau menyebalkan Min Yoongi, kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku akui."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Jangan salah menilaiku, aku ini orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Salahkan takdirmu karena bertemu dengan Yugyeom."

Mark menghembuskan napas kasar, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Yoongi. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Yugyeom, itu anakku. Aku harus bertanggungjawab, maaf aku hanya mengerjaimu tadi. Ternyata wajahmu lebih manis dibanding yang aku liihat di televisi."

"Urus saja Yugyeom, dan ingat ancamanku masih berlaku."

"Tentu." Mark tersenyum diakhir kalimat membuat Yoongi mendesis kesal kemudian berlari pergi. "Siput kita pulang!"

"Yoongi hyung!" untuk kedua kalinya Jimin berlari mengejar Yoongi.

Dengan kesal Yoongi membanting pintu mobil, menarik sabuk pengaman kasar. Jimin melirik Yoongi. "Ada apa? Bagaimana pembicaraan kalian? Aku nyaris keluar dan memukul Mark."

"Dia mengataiku manis. Brengsek!"

Jimin nyaris tertawa tapi dia urung, Perang Dunia akan meletus jika dia berani tertawa. "Manis bukan pujian yang buruk."

"Bodoh!" Yoongi menatap Jimin sengit. "Itu pujian yang buruk, aku rapper. Tidak seharusnya dikatakan manis dan imut. Mulai besok aku ikut kau ke Gym."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membentuk otot! Aku tidak akan dikatakan manis dan imut lagi, kepalaku mendidih sekarang. Aku ini rapper keren! Katakan jika aku keren Park Jimin?!"

"Aku tidak terbiasa berbohong Yoongi hyung."

"Park Jimin sial!"

"Yoongi hyung jangan menjabak rambutku!"

"Rasakan!" dengus Yoongi setelah melepaskan rambut Jimin. "Jalankan mobilnya, aku harus menghubungi seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kakakku."

"Untuk?"

"Mendiskusikan nasib Yugyeom."

"Yoongi hyung jangan terlalu kejam."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum miring, Jimin menelan ludah kasar dan memilih untuk fokus pada jalanan. Yoongi sedang dalam mode setan, sebaiknya dia tidak diganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir kalian kembali ke apartemen, untung aku pulang lebih awal." Ucap Seokjin sambil membantu Jungkook membukakan pintu kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung tertidur di perjalanan, dia terlihat kelelahan. Setelah Jungkook membaringkan tubuh Taehyung ke atas tempat tidur, Seokjin melepas sepatu Taehyung dan menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung sebatas dada.

"Rencana awal kami akan kembali ke apartemen."

"Kenapa berubah?"

"Taehyung terganggu dengan kerumunan pencari berita."

"Astaga…," keluh Seokjin. "Padahal aku sudah mengerahkan orang untuk menyingkirkan mereka, tetap saja mereka bisa menemukan jalan untuk mendekat."

"Taehyung mengatakan jika dia tidak tahan lagi, dan ingin pergi dari Negara ini, itulah yang bisa aku tangkap dari kalimatnya."

"Pergi dari Negara ini?" Seokjin mengamati wajah tidur adik satu-satunya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan berpisah dari Taehyung dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Taehyung, Seokjin hyung jangan cemas." Ucap Jungkook menyadari keengganan Seokjin.

"Aku sudah membayangkan yang bukan-bukan…," ucap Seokjin dengan nada canggung kemudian mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tapi jika itu yang terbaik aku tidak bisa mencegah kalian untuk pergi."

"Kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti, aku yakin Taehyung juga tidak ingin tinggal jauh dari Seokjin hyung."

"Jika kalian benar-benar pergi, kalian akan tinggal dimana?"

"Seokjin hyung kami belum memutuskan apa-apa."

"Negara pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali belum ada."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau tidur juga. Kau terlihat lelah. Aku akan membangunkan kalian saat jam makan malam."

"Terimakasih Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar Taehyung berpikir jika Taehyung pergi sudah membuat suasana hatinya buruk. "Aku berpapasan dengan sopir Jungkook tadi, mereka ke sini? Tidak jadi ke apartemen?"

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Namjoon masih dalam balutan jas kerjanya. "Kau sudah pulang?" Seokjin berjalan mendekati Namjoon, kedua tangannya bergerak ke atas melonggarkan dasi Namjoon.

"Ada masalah apa?" Namjoon menghentikan gerakan kedua tangan Seokjin.

"Taehyung…,"

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung?"

"Dia tidak tahan dengan semua pemberitaan dan ingin tinggal jauh dariku, bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Kami tidak pernah berpisah, aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa membayangkan tinggal jauh dari Taehyung."

"Kita akan membicarakannya dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung, kita akan mendapatkan penyelesaian yang terbaik. Aku janji." Namjoon menghapus air mata yang lolos dari kedua mata indah Seokjin.

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji." Gumam Namjoon lalu memeluk Seokjin erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak dengan keras memanggil nama sang _suami_.

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka kasar, membentur dinding. Jungkook berlari keluar dari kamar mandi tergopoh-gopoh sambil berusaha mengikatkan tali jubah mandinya. "Tae! Apa kau terjatuh?! Bagian mana yang sakit?! Apa kau berdarah?!"

Kedua mata Taehyung menatap tajam layar laptop di hadapannya. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Tidak peduli dengan kecemasan Jungkook. "Aku harus mendapatkan album ini, Jungkook lihat. Kau fans BigBang aku yakin itu, kita harus mendapatkan album ini beserta tanda tangan seluruh anggota BigBang."

"A—Apa?" Jungkook tidak percaya dengan semua kalimat Taehyung. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"BigBang Made full album. Kita harus mendapatkannya, aku menginginkannya. Apa masih kurang jelas?!"

"Ah iya, BigBang Made full album."

"Bagus, dengan tambahan?"

"Tambahan tanda tangan seluruh anggota. Ya, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkannya, apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku kembali ke kamar mandi."

"Hmm." Taehyung bergumam kemudian kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Jika membutuhkan hal lain tinggal teriak saja."

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung singkat. Jungkook memerhatikan Taehyung selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Tae?"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Seokjin yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar. "Masuklah _Hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum sembari melangkah masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang bersama Taehyung. "Melihat apa?"

"Album BigBang, Seokjin hyung mau? Jungkook akan mendapatkannya."

"Ya aku menginginkannya. Makan malam siap, kau sudah mandi?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Dasar pemalas!" gemas Seokjin sambil menarik ujung hidung Taehyung membuat sang adik tertawa. "Tae." Lalu tatapan Seokjin berubah sendu, ia lepaskan tarikannya pada hidung Taehyung.

"Ada apa Seokjin hyung? Wajah _Hyung_ terlihat sedih?" Taehyung bertanya disertai tatapan kecemasan.

"Kau akan tinggal di Negara lain?"

Dengan semua tekanan dari para pencari berita, dan semua gosip-gosip murahan itu rasanya mudah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Tapi kedua mata Seokjin yang berkaca-kaca membuat Taehyung tidak tega. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Seokjin hyung."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan untuk menahanmu, jika kau benar-benar ingin pergi."

Taehyung langsung memeluk leher Seokjin. "Aku tidak akan tinggal jauh dari Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Taehyung pelan. "Itu melegakan Tae."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, terimakasih review kalian _**babytae jeon, HelloLSn, juney532, jieontiara, Sity JoyRise, tsukitsukii, Ismafebry, Akatsuki, taennie, Aya, MinReri Kujyou, Lvdhani, Tamu, pxxjm0809, rahma12desti, VampireDPS, bangtaninmylove, athensvt, Strawbaekberry, ParkceyePark, Nam0SuPD, jeontaehyung7, Kyunie, Park RinHyun Uchiha, vivikim406, Albus Convallaria majalis, broke lukas, GaemGyu92, yoongiesugar.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, gak akan lama lagi jadi bersabar ya para pembaca bentar lagi end. Tahan dulu kalo mau muntah saking banyaknya chapter. Bye Bye


	22. Chapter 22

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member and others**

 **Previous**

"Tae?"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Seokjin yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar. "Masuklah _Hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum sembari melangkah masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang bersama Taehyung. "Melihat apa?"

"Album BigBang, Seokjin hyung mau? Jungkook akan mendapatkannya."

"Ya aku menginginkannya. Makan malam siap, kau sudah mandi?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Dasar pemalas!" gemas Seokjin sambil menarik ujung hidung Taehyung membuat sang adik tertawa. "Tae." Lalu tatapan Seokjin berubah sendu, ia lepaskan tarikannya pada hidung Taehyung.

"Ada apa Seokjin hyung? Wajah _Hyung_ terlihat sedih?" Taehyung bertanya disertai tatapan kecemasan.

"Kau akan tinggal di Negara lain?"

Dengan semua tekanan dari para pencari berita, dan semua gosip-gosip murahan itu rasanya mudah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Tapi kedua mata Seokjin yang berkaca-kaca membuat Taehyung tidak tega. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Seokjin hyung."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan untuk menahanmu, jika kau benar-benar ingin pergi."

Taehyung langsung memeluk leher Seokjin. "Aku tidak akan tinggal jauh dari Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Taehyung pelan. "Itu melegakan Tae."

BAB DUA PULUH DUA

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yugyeom bertanya tajam pada seorang laki-laki yang tak diharapkan kedatangannya.

"Berbicara denganmu, persilakan aku masuk kau tidak ingin orang lain mendengar pembicaraan kita."

Menahan geram Yugyeom mengijinkan laki-laki bernama Mark Tuan itu memasuki apartemennya. "Kau berbohong."

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan."

Mark menahan bahu kanan Yugyeom. "Kau tidak bisa memiliki Jungkook, buka matamu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan langkah picik untuk membuat Jungkook kembali padamu."

"Jangan menasehatiku Mark, pergilah."

"Aku menginginkan anakku dan kau tidak bisa mencegahnya." Yugyeom memilih bungkam, Mark berdiri di hadapan Yugyeom sekarang. Menatap kedua mata Yugyeom. "Jangan menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain Yugyeom aku mohon."

"Aku ingin Jungkook kembali padaku."

"Tidak Yugyeom, jika kau bersikeras semuanya tidak akan berakhir dengan baik."

"Aku menginginkan Jungkook!" teriak Yugyeom.

"Itu hanya keinginan sesaat, kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Jungkook. Dengar, kau memiliki impianmu sendiri jangan mengorbankannya demi sebuah keinginan yang bahkan kau sendiri tak yakin."

"Aku—tidak yakin?" Yugyeom menatap Mark bimbang.

"Kau mencintai Jungkook? Atau kau hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga terhormat Jeon?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga terhormat Jeon. Keluargaku sudah cukup terpandang!" kesal Yugyeom.

"Berarti tidak sulit untuk meninggalkan Jungkook kan? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada publik."

"Aku….,"

"Hentikan semuanya Yugyeom, aku akan bertanggungjawab." Mark memotong ucapan Yugyeom. "Kita akan menikah, jadi hentikan semuanya. Kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan, kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu dan menjadi seorang arsitek. Aku ingat seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang idol dan dibuntuti."

"Mark aku…,"

Mark langsung memeluk Yugyeom. "Hentikan semuanya jangan melempar dirimu dalam masalah besar."

"Tapi untuk mengatakannya keributan baru akan dimulai."

"Kenapa kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum berpikir?"

"Aku hanya cemburu melihat Jungkook menikah."

"Cemburu karena Jungkook menikah karena apa?" Mark melepas pelukannya menatap kedua mata Yugyeom lembut. "Karena kau masih mencintai Jungkook? Menginginkannya kembali? Atau kau menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi padamu?"

Yugyeom tak langsung menjawab, ia membalas tatapan Mark dan mulai memikirkan semua ucapan laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya setelah Jungkook. Dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah menyentuhnya.

"Kurasa aku menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook."

"Sekarang kau mendapatkannya."

"Tapi berita lain akan menyebar cepat dan membuat semuanya semakin runyam."

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin tampil di media."

"Tulis permintaan maafmu lalu proting di media sosialmu, itu cukup. Setelah itu kau bisa hidup dengan normal."

"Semudah itu?"

"Kau menginginkan cara yang mudah atau sulit?"

"Tentu saja mudah." Balas Yugyeom.

"Lakukan saranku." Ucap Mark sambil mengacak rambut Yugyeom dengan gemas. "Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Kurasa aku juga melewatkan sarapan."

"Astaga Yugyeom!"

"Aku _Idol,_ aku tidak bisa makan sembarangan."

"Kau bukan _Idol_ lagi sekarang, dan kau sedang hamil."

"Ya, kau benar juga. Masak sesuatu yang lezat untukku."

"Tentu." Balas Mark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu di sini."

"Ikut."

"Tidak."

"Ikut, aku ingin bertemu dengan para member."

"Aku akan mengaturnya di tempat yang lebih sepi, dan lebih aman untukmu."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Pokoknya aku ikut, titik."

"Duduk di sini atau aku injak DVD BigBang di tanganku!" ancam Jungkook.

"Jangan!" pekik Taehyung sambil berusaha menyelamatkan DVD BigBang di tangan Jungkook. "Jangan menyakitinya!"

"Sekarang duduk di mobil dan biarkan aku mendapatkan semua tanda tangan member BigBang."

"Terserah!" dengus Taehyung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook, dia sedang kesal karena Jungkook melarangnya ikut melihat BigBang dari dekat.

"Taehyung…,"

"Pergilah."

"Tunggu di sini aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengecup pelan pelipis kiri Taehyung.

Taehyung mengamati punggung Jungkook yang berjalan menjauhi mobil. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi, Jungkook menyebalkan tapi Taehyung tidak tega jika DVD kesayangannya dihancurkan. Setelah kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung menyibukkan diri dengan bermain ponsel.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Taehyung melihat ke arah pintu. Jungkook belum juga kembali. Dan Taehyung mulai bosan menunggu, setelah mencoba menimbang-nimbang Taehyung putuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. Dia merasa lapar dan haus.

Tidak sulit menemukan penjual makanan dan minuman di luar gedung tempat acara jumpa fans digelar. Taehyung juga melihat banyak penjual souvenir BigBang baik resmi maupun bukan. Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum, pemandangan di luar gedung bisa sedikit mengobati kekecewaannya akibat larangan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengamati stan penjual camilan. "Hmmm kurasa aku akan membeli itu." gumam Taehyung sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu stan penjual _Gyeranppang_ roti gurih dengn telur di bagian tengahnya, disajikan panas atau hangat khas makanan musim dingin.

"Tae!"

Jungkook datang dengan wajah cemas dan bisa disebut berantakan. "Mau?" Taehyung menawarkan satu _Gyeranppang_ kepada Jungkook.

"Tae kau tidak mendengarkan pesanku untuk menunggu di mobil."

"Aku bosan. Ayolah di sini tempat yang menyenangkan, hentikan tatapan tajammu itu mari bersenang-senang."

"Aku. Hei!" protes Jungkook ketika Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Jungkook sudah menyusun berbagai macam kata untuk membuat Taehyung menyesal meninggalkan mobil, namun wajah bahagia dan senyuman dari Taehyung membuat semua rencana rapi yang telah ia susun hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaa!" Yoongi berteriak dengan sangat tidak elit, ketika seseorang menarik lengan kanannya. "Aku diculik!" panik Yoongi.

 _BRAKK!_

Pintu kayu tertutup keras. "Aku diculik!" Yoongi berteriak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hentikan aktingmu. Kau sama sekali tak berbakat."

Yoongi memutar tubuh menatap seseorang di hadapannya dengan tajam. "Kau harusnya memujiku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi aktor terkenal suatu hari nanti."

"Terkenal pemalas."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, dia terlihat imut meski selalu ingkar. "Kenapa menarikku ke sini Seokjin hyung? Kau berniat selingkuh denganku?!"

"Diamlah Yoongi atau aku akan mengikatmu, dan memasukkanmu ke dalam lemari kaca bersama koleksi Marioku."

"Kejam sekali." Yoongi membalas datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Melakukan apa?"

"Apa kau berada di balik penarikan pengakuan Yugyeom?"

"Hmm…, itu." Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Itu ucapan terimakasihku."

"Kau seharusnya bisa bergabung dengan agensi kakakmu, bukan bergabung dengan kami."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Seokjin. "Aku menginginkan kesempatan yang lebih besar. Agensi besar berarti kesempatan besar, aku serakah. Aku tahu itu."

"Kurasa itu bukan keserakahan."

"Seokjin hyung menyebutnya apa?"

"Strategi."

Yoongi hanya tertawa pelan. "Tapi kurasa Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak akan lama bisa bernapas lega."

"Maksudmu?!" bentak Seokjin.

"Lihat berita terbaru tentang mereka, kuharap Taehyung tak terlalu sensitif dan menanggapi semua berita murahan dengan serius."

"Berita tentang apa?"

"Lihat sendiri Seokjin hyung!" geram Yoongi sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu. "Aku pergi, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Jimin?"

"Laguku _Hyung_! Aku tidak selalu berurusan dengan Jimin!"

"Siapa yang uring-uringan karena Jimin tak membalas pesan selama lima menit?!"

"Itu Yoongi."

"Kau."

"Aku Suga."

"Kau tahu aku ingin sekali mencekikmu sekarang, keluar!"

"Siapa yang menarikku ke tempat ini." Gerutu Yoongi sambil melangkah keluar.

"Dia selalu membuatku emosi." Kesal Seokjin sambil memeriksa berita pada ponselnya, penasaran dengan berita mengenai Jungkook dan Taehyung.

 _ **Dalam balutan mantel musim dingin Kim Taehyung terlihat berada di depan gedung Seoul Olympic Gymnastics Arena, terlihat Kim Taehyung tidak memasuki gedung melainkan membeli makanan ringan di depan gedung. Padahal dipastikan jika acara jumpa fans sebelum konser telah digelar.**_

 _ **Namun, yang menjadi perhatian utama adalah bagian perut Kim Taehyung yang tertutup sweter rajutan mahal berwarna hijau tua. Bukan perut datar yang terlihat di sana, apakah ini akibat makanan enak dan hangat selama musim dingin atau hal lain?**_

 _ **Apa kita akan mendengar kabar baik dari keduanya. Kabar tentang calon pewaris keluarga Jeon dan Kim. Sejauh ini belum ada konfirmasi dari kedua belah pihak keluarga. Setelah penarikan pengakuan dari Yugyeom mengenai ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Tampaknya kita akan terus disuguhi berita menarik dari Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung.**_

Dahi Seokjin berkerut dalam, dia benar-benar geram dengan semua berita yang baru selesai dibacanya. Mengapa semua pencari berita itu tidak bisa menjauhi kehidupan adik satu-satunya. Dan Seokjin tak bisa berhenti merasa cemas. "Kuharap Taehyung tak berpikir untuk pergi." gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah dalam keadaan sepi Namjoon dan Jungkook belum kembali dari kantor masing-masing. Seokjin berjalan gontai menuju kamar Taehyung. Dan dia melihat sang adik duduk di depan perapian dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

Seokjin melangkah mendekat dan dia bisa melihat benda apa yang ada di tangan Taehyung. Benda yang menarik seluruh perhatian Taehyung bahkan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sampai kapan kau memandangi DVD BigBang itu?"

" _Hyung_!"

"Jangan berlari!" Cegah Seokjin melihat Taehyung yang bersiap untuk menubruknya. Sementara itu Taehyung hanya tertawa menanggapi kecemasan sang kakak. "Apa kau sudah melihat semua berita?"

"Sudah."

"Semuanya?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Tentang Yugyeom lalu aku dan Jungkook yang berkeliaran di sekitar area konser BigBang."

"Kau tidak terganggu?"

"Kurasa sekarang aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Kupikir hanya _Idol_ yang akan mendapat semua perhatian ternyata juga tidak luput." Taehyung tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimat.

"Jika tinggal di Negara ini membuatmu tertekan, kau bisa pergi. Aku tidak akan menahanmu."

Taehyung meletakkan DVD di tangannya ke atas meja kemudian bergegas menghampiri Seokjin. "Aku tidak akan pergi, _Hyung_ jangan cemas aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan mencemaskan aku. Aku sudah dewasa, percayalah."

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu."

Tentu saja Taehyung bisa mendengar keraguan dalam jawaban Seokjin, namun dia tidak ingin menanyakannya lebih jauh karena Seokjin terlihat lelah sekarang. "Apa pekerjaan di kantor berat? Seokjin hyung butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu datang ke kantor, kau istirahat di rumah saja."

"Seokjin hyung aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu pingsan lagi."

"Baiklah." Balas Taehyung tak ingin berdebat.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah."

"Aku pergi ke kamar dulu, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar sebelum menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan."

"Seokjin hyung jangan ragu meminta bantuanku."

"Tentu Taehyung."

Setelah Seokjin pergi Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di halaman belakang. Taehyung pergi ke lapangan basket setelah mengenakan mantel musim dinginnya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah bermain basket, Taehyung bukan orang bodoh.

Ponsel di dalam genggaman tangan kiri Taehyung bergetar. "Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab.

" _Tae kau dimana?!"_

"Aku di lapangan basket di belakang rumah."

" _Tunggu di sana aku akan menyusul!"_

Taehyung memandangi layar ponselnya dengan malas. "Bisakah dia berhenti paranoid satu detik saja." Taehyung menggerutu. Dan ia kembali mengamati langit cerah sampai sebuah panggilan mengganggunya.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung mengabaikan panggilan Jungkook atau yang lebih tepat bisa disebut sebagai teriakkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" panik Jungkook, terengah, berdiri di hadapan Taehyung.

"Tidur."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Taehyung." Peringat Jungkook.

"Mencari udara segar, aku tidak bermain basket tenanglah."

Jungkook melepas lapisan terluar pakaian musim dinginnya kemudian menyelimutkan mantel musim dingin itu ke tubuh Taehyung. "Aku sudah cukup hangat jangan mencemaskan aku Jungkook."

Jungkook tak bergeming dia mengancingkan mantel musim dinginnya yang kini telah berada di tubuh Taehyung. "Kita kembali ke dalam sekarang."

"Seokjin hyung benar-benar cemas jika aku tinggal jauh darinya."

"Aku tahu."

"Mulai sekarang jangan membahas apapun soal racauanku di mobil itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Seokjin hyung cemas."

"Aku janji. Sekarang kita kembali ke dalam."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Jungkook menariknya berdiri, menggenggam telapak tangan kirinya. "Kemampuan basketku lumayan, Yoongi hyung hebat dalam basket."

"Benarkah?!" Tentu saja sulit untuk percaya jika si mungil Min Yoongi ahli dalam basket.

"Yoongi hyung benar-benar hebat dalam basket, jika tidak percaya kapan-kapan kita bertanding bersama."

"Tentu saja tapi tidak dalam waktu yang dekat."

Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Ya, tidak dalam waktu dekat, entah mengapa membayangkannya terasa begitu lama." Ucap Taehyung dengan telapak tangan kanan mengusap pelan perutnya.

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Taehyung. "Kita bisa mengajarinya bermain basket." Balas Jungkook tangan kirinya bergerak dan mengusap perut Taehyung.

"Jungkook."

"Hmm?" Panggilan Taehyung menarik seluruh perhatian Jungkook.

"Apa kau tidak memerhatikan Seokjin hyung akhir-akhir ini? Dia terlihat lebih pucat dan lebih sensitif. Seokjin hyung tidak suka jika kami tinggal berjauhan tapi tidak separah sekarang. Aku pernah tinggal jauh dalam waktu yang cukup lama demi pendidikan. Seokjin hyung berkunjung setiap bulan tapi…,"

"Tapi apa Taehyung?"

"Sudahlah kurasa hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti ini."

"Kau bisa bertanya langsung."

"Ya, kurasa aku akan bertanya langsung." Taehyung menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook. Dia tersenyum kemudian memeluk leher Jungkook dari belakang.

Jungkook tertawa pelan namun dia tak menolak untuk menggendong Taehyung. "Apa aku berat?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku menjawab dengan jujur Taehyung."

"Kupikir kau akan mengeluh."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh."

"Kau mencoba merayuku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku merayumu?"

"Kedengarannya bodoh."

"Sebaiknya aku diam."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura kesal." Ucap Taehyung sambil meletakkan dagunya pada pundak kiri Jungkook. "Aku merasa lebih hangat."

"Karena tambahan mantelku?"

"Karena aku berada di punggungmu."

"Sekarang kau mencoba untuk merayuku?"

"Aku juga ingin belajar merayu, kurasa aku akan mencoba merayu Jimin. Dia selalu mudah ditebak karena wajahnya akan merah padam setiap mendengar rayuan meski dia tak kenal siapa yang sedang merayunya."

"Jangan mencoba merayu Jimin."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu!" balas Jungkook yakin.

"Begitu saja kesal, aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Jika kau merayu Jimin aku akan merayu Yoongi."

"Jangan!" pekik Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leger Jungkook. "Kau hanya milikku." Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Taehyung yang entah dia sadari atau tidak. Karena Kim Taehyung sangat jarang mengungkapkan cinta secara terang-terangan.

 **TBC**

Hai semua terimakasih masih membaca cerita ini terimakasih review kalian _**taennie, yoonvi123, armykpoplover, vayasyun, Akatsuki, Strawbaekberry, Tamu, Lvdhani, pxxjm0809, ichalisr, Hastin99, Linkz account, bangtaninmylove, MelvyE, J Jongkok, teukiangle, wenjun, ryeshilee, Park RinHyun Uchiha, VampireDPS, Nam0SuPD, Albus Convallaria majalis, Sity JoyRise, ParkceyePark, kyungiee97, broke lukas, Kyunie, jeontahyung7, vivikim406, TaeJeon, GaemGyu92, rahma12desti, athensvt, yoongiesugar.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya mungkin chapter yang terakhir see ya….


	23. Chapter 23

**BE MINE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member and others**

 **Previous**

Jungkook tertawa pelan namun dia tak menolak untuk menggendong Taehyung. "Apa aku berat?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku menjawab dengan jujur Taehyung."

"Kupikir kau akan mengeluh."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh."

"Kau mencoba merayuku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku merayumu?"

"Kedengarannya bodoh."

"Sebaiknya aku diam."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura kesal." Ucap Taehyung sambil meletakkan dagunya pada pundak kiri Jungkook. "Aku merasa lebih hangat."

"Karena tambahan mantelku?"

"Karena aku berada di punggungmu."

"Sekarang kau mencoba untuk merayuku?"

"Aku juga ingin belajar merayu, kurasa aku akan mencoba merayu Jimin. Dia selalu mudah ditebak karena wajahnya akan merah padam setiap mendengar rayuan meski dia tak kenal siapa yang sedang merayunya."

"Jangan mencoba merayu Jimin."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu!" balas Jungkook yakin.

"Begitu saja kesal, aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Jika kau merayu Jimin aku akan merayu Yoongi."

"Jangan!" pekik Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jungkook. "Kau hanya milikku." Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Taehyung yang entah dia sadari atau tidak. Karena Kim Taehyung sangat jarang mengungkapkan cinta secara terang-terangan.

 **BAB DUA PULUH TIGA**

"Seokjin hyung."

"Hai Namjoon."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Asistenmu mengatakan padaku kau pulang lebih awal karena tidak enak badan."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Sepi sekali, dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung?"

"Mungkin di halaman belakang, hari ini Jungkook tidak ke kantor dia berada di rumah sepanjang hari. Terakhir kulihat mereka ada di perpustakaan berdebat tentang kamar bayi."

"Mereka…," balas Namjoon kemudian tertawa pelan, membayangkan betapa kekanakannya perdebatan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Namjoon mengenai anak kita sendiri…,"

"Jangan memikirkannya!" Namjoon berucap cepat kemudian menghampiri Seokjin dan berlutut di hadapan Seokjin. "Kumohon jangan merasa sedih dan tertekan, aku akan bersabar dan melakukan segala cara, melakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Tapi jangan merasa tertekan, sedih, atau bahkan stress. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu murung _Hyung_."

"Aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan aku hamil Namjoon."

"Apa?!"

"Aku melakukan tes di rumah tapi aku tidak yakin, jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit."

" _H—Hyung,_ apa yang barusan kau katakan?! Kau hamil?!"

"Ya. Aku hamil Namjoon."

"Astaga! Seokjin hyung!" Namjoon melompat kegirangan. "Kau hamil Seokjin hyung?! Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku akan menjadi Ayah!" Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Namjoon. "Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah." Gumam Namjoon sambil memeluk tubuh Seokjin erat.

"Ya, kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Kim Namjoon."

Tanpa disadari oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin dua orang lain sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan penting mereka. "Kecurigaanku terbukti, alasan Seokjin hyung berubah sensitif akhir-akhir ini."

"Hmm." Jungkook hanya menggumam.

"Seokjin hyung selalu menghindari pertanyaanku, dia ingin Namjoon hyung yang pertama mendengar kabar membahagiakan ini. Itu alasannya." Gumam Taehyung.

"Kau ingin keponakan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan, yang mirip dengan Seokjin hyung. Dia pasti sangat cantik."

"Semoga mirip Seokjin hyung." Balas Jungkook. Keduanya berpandangan kemudian menahan tawa. "Namjoon hyung tampan tapi sebaiknya anak-anak mereka mirip Seokjin hyung."

"Bukannya aku jahat tapi kau benar Jungkook."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita, nama anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki."

"Kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Terserah, kau?"

"Aku juga sama. Laki-laki pasti tampan dan perempuan pasti cantik karena kau ayahnya." Ucap Taehyung lalu tersenyum lebar. Jungkook membalas senyuman lebar Taehyung membuat kedua gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas.

"Jungkook kau menginjak kaki kananku!" acara saling melempar senyum antara Jungkook dan Taehyung berakhir dengan teriakkan Taehyung.

"Maaf! Sakit?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Maaf…,"

"Ehm! Ehm!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung menegakkan badan mereka dan berhadapan dengan Namjoon. Jungkook tersenyum canggung dan Taehyung menampakkan senyum terlebarnya.

"Selamat malam adik-adikku yang manis." Ucap Namjoon sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat malam Namjoon hyung…," jawab Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Ah apa mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain, menyenangkan?"

"Maaf Namjoon hyung tapi kami penasaran."

"Hanya Jungkook! Aku tidak." Telunjuk kanan Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook, kemudian dia menampakkan senyum polos yang membuat Jungkook memprotes di dalam hati.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Jungkook menjawab cepat. "Taehyung juga penasaran Namjoon hyung."

Namjoon tersenyum menampakan lesung pipit kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak cepat bersiap untuk menarik telinga Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Tunggu!" pekik Taehyung. "Apa Namjoon hyung tega menarik telingaku?"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung tajam, Taehyung yang merajuk sambil mengusap perutnya. "Ahli strategi..," gerutu Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan menghukummu tapi sebagai gantinya…," Namjoon menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Aaaaa!" Jungkook berteriak kencang ketika Namjoon dengan brutal menarik telinga kanannya dan menyeretnya menjauhi ruang keluarga.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar mengabaikan teriakkan Jungkook kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Seokjin yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam di depan perapian. " _Hyung_."

"Hei." Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak menolong Jungkook?"

"Dia bisa menolong dirinya sendiri."

"Dasar!" balas Seokjin menahan gemas.

Taehyung lantas mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan Seokjin, menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Seokjin dengan lembut. "Setelah ini aku punya teman, aku tidak berada di rumah seorang diri. Seokjin hyung tidak boleh pergi ke kantor sampai bayinya lahir."

"Kau mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan Namjoon!" ucap Seokjin berpura-pura kesal, Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Taehyung! Seokjin hyung!"

Perhatian Taehyung dan Seokjin langsung teralihkan pada Yoongi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah entah darimana. "Seokjin hyung selamat akhirnya kau hamil, berarti aku akan mendapat dua keponakan dalam waktu dekat, aku tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Jungkook tadi. Tapi masalah besarnya adalah…," Yoongi membalas tatapan bingung Seokjin dan Taehyung. "Bisakah kalian menyelamatkan aku?"

"Ada apa?" Taehyung membuka suara.

"Jimin tiba-tiba mengajakku menikah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin? Dia berubah aneh, apa kalian tahu Jimin memakan apa? Ah kurasa aku harus bertanya pada Jungkook."

"Yoongi hyung datang ke sini untuk bertanya soal itu?"

"Ya. Jimin yang aneh, aku sedang sibuk di studio lalu dia masuk dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cincin melamarku, apa itu tidak aneh?"

"Kau menerimanya?" Seokjin menatap Yoongi.

"Aku lari, kupikir Jimin terinfeksi virus." Jawaban Yoongi membuat Taehyung dan Seokjin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hei kalian jangan tertawa di atas kebingungan orang lain, bantu aku!" bentak Yoongi.

"Maaf, maaf." Balas Seokjin. "Jawabanmu benar-benar hebat Min Yoongi. Baiklah, kau mau menerima Jimin atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya tapi dia harus lebih banyak membuktikan ucapannya dengan tindakan. Kurasa aku akan menunggu satu sampai dua tahun sampai aku yakin Jimin benar-benar serius."

"Kau pasti akan menikah dengan Jimin." Balas Seokjin.

"Ya, aku yakin kalian pasti akan menikah. Jimin bersedia menunggu bahkan seratus tahun sekalipun, dia tergila-gila padamu Yoongi hyung."

"Seratus tahun." Yoongi menahan tawa. "Kurasa aku tidak akan hidup selama itu."

"Itu perumpamaan." Terang Taehyung.

"Aku tahu. Malam ini aku boleh menginap di sini?"

"Kenapa?!" Taehyung dan Seokjin melempar pertanyaan nyaris bersamaan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Taehyung berubah cemas.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Apartemenku diperbaiki, aku ingin memperluas studio, jadi untuk sementara izinkan aku mengungsi." Yoongi tersenyum lebar di akhir ucapannya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah, kau sudah beberapa kali menginap di sini. Kurasa tanpa perlu meminta izinpun tak masalah."

"Terimakasih Seokjin hyung. Dan satu lagi, aku melihat Namjoon menarik telinga Jungkook, apa yang terjadi? Apa Jungkook melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung disertai gelengan kepala Seokjin.

"Tidak? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Namjoon ingin bersenang-senang dengan Jungkook." Seokjin menjawab santai.

"Aku akan ke kamar dan menghubungi Jimin sebelum dia panik." Yoongi berlari meninggalkan Seokjin dan Taehyung tidak ingin menjadi sasaran _bersenang-senang_ Namjoon.

"Seokjin hyung." Panggil Taehyung.

"Ya?"

"Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin menarik lembut tubuh Taehyung kemudian memeluknya erat. "Tentu saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku menyanyangimu Seokjin hyung." Bisik Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ juga Tae. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Tae!"

Pelukan keduanya berakhir ketika Jungkook datang dengan bersungut-sungut dan rambut berantakan juga jangan lupakan kedua telinganya yang memerah.

"Hei Jungkook, kau selamat?" balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Telingaku panas ditarik Namjoon hyung!" protes Jungkook yang ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Taehyung dan Seokjin. "Kalian berdua benar-benar kejam padaku." Gerutu Jungkook.

Seokjin masih tertawa pelan sedangkan Taehyung berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook meski senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Sakit?" Taehyung bertanya penuh perhatian sambil mengusap kedua telinga Jungkook.

"Sekarang tidak sakit lagi." Balas Jungkook.

"Dasar!" menahan malu karena rayuan murahan, Taehyung memukul dada kiri Jungkook.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Kita ke kamar." Jungkook melirik Seokjin tersenyum miring pada sang kakak ipar.

"Apa tidak bisa bicara di sini?"

"Tidak bisa, ini rahasia."

Seokjin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas menanggapi sifat menyebalkan Jungkook dan kepolosan Taehyung yang terkadang keterlaluan. "Seokjin hyung aku pergi ke kamar sebentar." Ucap Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin.

"Ya, jangan lupa makan Kim Taehyung." Balas Seokjin santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung hanya berdiri memerhatikan Jungkook yang sedang menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar. "Duduklah." Perintah Jungkook. Taehyung bergegas duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur.

"Mau membicarakan apa?" Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sesuatu yang penting." Balas Jungkook kemudian duduk di sisi kanan Taehyung. "Tentang nama."

"Nama?"

"Hmm. Nama. Aku sudah menyiapkan dua nama." Jungkook meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas kemudian menunjukkannya pada Taehyung. "Hwa Young untuk anak perempuan dan Jung Ho untuk anak laki-laki."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat tidak setuju. "Tidak adil, kau semua yang memberi nama, kita bagi!"

"Dibagi?!" pekik Jungkook.

"Iya dibagi jika yang lahir anak laki-laki aku yang akan memberi nama, lalu jika yang lahir anak perempuan kau yang memberi nama."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan kedua bola mata bulat lucunya. "Baiklah. Aku yang akan memberi nama anak perempuan kita. Hwa Young aku akan memberi nama anak perempuan kita dengan Hwa Young. Kau apa?"

"Hwa Young artinya cantik, benarkan?"

"Tepat sekali. Lalu nama yang kau siapkan apa?"

"Jung Kwan." Balas Taehyung. "Jung untuk budiman dan Kwan berarti kuat."

"Setuju." Jungkook tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Taehyung tertawa namun tetap berjabat tangan dengan Jungkook. "Kita harus bersabar beberapa bulan lagi."

"Ya, aku tidak sabar lagi." Gumam Jungkook sambil bergerak maju menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu Taehyung, sangat mencintaimu."

Kalimat Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa pelan. Jungkook lantas memeluk Taehyung meski tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan terlalu erat karena perut Taehyung.

"Aku lelah." Gumam Taehyung.

"Tidurlah, akan aku bangunkan saat makan malam."

"Hmm." Dalam pelukan Jungkook, Taehyung bergumam pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta Taehyung. Meski mereka telah menikah dan anggota baru akan segera hadir, Taehyung selalu berhasil membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak dengan cepat, dan perutnya tergelitik lucu. Perasaan yang sama ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

 **END**

 **EPILOG**

Jungkook memerhatikan Taehyung yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Hari yang sudah dia nantikan selama sembilan bulan akhirnya tiba. Taehyung terlihat sangat tenang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam pikiran Jungkook.

Tahap awal melahirkan sebenarnya sudah dirasakan Taehyung sejak pagi hari, namun dia baru mengatakannya pada Jungkook setelah tubuhnya benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman terutama di bagian punggung.

Dokter yang memeriksa mengatakan jika tahap pembukaan memerlukan waktu delapan sampai sepuluh jam atau bahkan lebih pada persalinan pertama.

"Hei." Jungkook berucap lembut melihat Taehyung mulai terjaga.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sebatas leher. "Apa Seokjin hyung terus menghubungi?"

"Ya." Jungkook membalas singkat sementara tangan kanannya meraih dan menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Taehyung yang terasa dingin. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya Seokjin hyung yang terus menghubungi, Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung, Jimin hyung semuanya."

"Katakan aku baik-baik saja mereka tidak perlu merasa cemas, kita kabari setelah bayinya lahir."

"Hmmm." Jungkook hanya menggumam. Sebenarnya dia sangat takut membayangkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi, membayangkan semua kesakitan yang akan Taehyung rasakan. Dan membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada bayinya, ada yang kurang dari bayinya. Semua ketakutan itu membuat Jungkook nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

"Jangan memikirkan hal buruk." Ucapan Taehyung mengejutkan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya." Jungkook membalas jujur.

"Dokter mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, kau jangan cemas. Percaya saja."

"Aku ingin semuanya cepat berakhir dan aku bisa menggendong bayiku." Keluh Jungkook dan dibalas oleh tawa Taehyung.

"Apa aku tidur cukup lama?"

"Ya, sekitar dua jam. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku malas bergerak sekarang." Balas Taehyung kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada sweter merah bergaris hitam yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Tae."

"Hmm?"

"Sakit?"

"Aku masih bisa menahannya sekarang, aku tidak ingin memikirkan semua cerita mengerikan di luar sana tentang proses melahirkan. Aku justru memikirkan Seokjin hyung."

"Memikirkan Seokjin hyung?"

"Ya. Seokjin hyung tidak baik dalam menahan rasa sakit, aku mencemaskan kelahiran keponakanku. Aku ingin menemani Seokjin hyung tapi aku pasti menangis jika melihat Seokjin hyung kesakitan."

"Apa itu alasanmu tidak ingin ditemani Seokjin hyung sekarang?"

"Seokjin hyung hamil lima bulan aku tidak tega melibatkan dia dalam hal ini." Jawab Taehyung disertai tatapan tajam untuk Jungkook.

Suara ketukan pintu kamar menghentikan obrolan antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Dokter Jinwoo masuk bersama dua perawatnya. Jinwoo tersenyum ramah sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang. "Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya dengan bantuan Jungkook, punggungnya bersandar pada bantal dengan nyaman. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Antusias." Balas Taehyung disertai senyum lebar.

"Sakit?"

"Lumayan, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya."

Jinwoo tersenyum sambil mengisyaratkan pada Taehyung untuk mengangkat dan menekuk kedua lututnya. Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan menutup mata semua orang asing di dalam kamar. Jinwoo memperbaiki letak selimut Taehyung sebelum memulai pemeriksaan. Ada jeda yang cukup lama hingga Jinwoo kembali bersuara.

"Kepala bayi sudah memasuki area tulang panggul. Empat sentimeter, kita harus bersabar sedikit lagi." Jinwoo tersenyum ramah di akhir kalimat. "Aku akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi untuk melihat perkembangan, tapi jika kalian cemas, Tuan Jungkook bisa menghubungiku."

"Tentu Dokter." Balas Jungkook.

Jinwoo meluruskan kembali kedua kaki Taehyung memperbaiki selimut lalu meninggalkan kamar bersama dua perawatnya. Jungkook menghembuskan napas lega ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang Taehyung. "Kenapa menolak operasi? Bukankah prosesnya lebih mudah dan lebih cepat?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perutku disayat pisau."

Jungkook hanya menatap takjub, Taehyung selalu berhasil membuatnya kebingungan. "Tapi melahirkan normal itu mengerikan..., itu seperti mendorong buah semangka melewati lubang kunci."

Sekarang giliran Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook takjub. "Jungkook yang akan melahirkan aku. Kenapa kau yang pucat?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan."

"Ahhh sudahlah, aku bosan. Hibur aku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Bernyanyi." Jungkook mendengus. "Menari." Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Lakukan sesuatu yang imut." Jungkook melempar tatapan jijik. " _Oppa._...,"

"Hentikan! Jangan memanggilku _Oppa_! Itu menjijikan!"

Taehyung tertawa melihat reaksi Jungkook. "Kenapa? Kurasa banyak laki-laki menyukai panggilan itu."

"Aku tidak termasuk!" dengus Jungkook.

"Kau lucu saat marah, aku cukup terhibur. Terimakasih."

"Ya setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu terhibur tanpa harus bertingkah imut."

"Jungkook."

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa ketubanku pecah."

"Apa?!" Jungkook berteriak keras lalu berlari menghampiri nakas, menyambar gagang telfon, menghubungi dokter Jinwoo dengan panik.

"Apa-apaan dia." Taehyung menggerutu pelan sambil menuruni ranjang tempat tidur tanpa bantuan Jungkook.

"Tae—Taehyung kau dimana?!"

"Kamar mandi, jangan berteriak kau terlalu berlebihan."

Jungkook benar-benar frustasi sekarang, rasa cemas membuatnya nyaris gila sementara Taehyung menghadapi semuanya dengan sangat santai. "Taehyung kau baik-baik saja?! Apa aku perlu masuk?!"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri. Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

"Hmm." Jungkook hanya menggumam padalah di luar pintu kamar mandi dia sudah berjalan mondar-mandir tak karuan.

"Tuan Jeon."

"Dokter!" Jungkook menyambut kedatangan sang dokter dengan penuh kelegaan. "Ketubannya pecah Taehyung ada di dalam kamar mandi aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang salah pada Taehyung dan bayi kami aku mohon Dokter Jinwoo tolong aku….,"

Jungkook meracau tanpa jeda, bahkan dokter tampan di hadapannya dibuat melongo dengan semua ucapan cepat Jungkook. "Tuan Jeon, ketuban pecah itu wajar saat proses melahirkan. Jangan cemas saya akan memeriksa Taehyung dan memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

"Terimakasih!" Jungkook menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jinwoo.

Jinwoo hanya tersenyum hambar. "Tolong periksa ranjang dan jika perlu ganti sprei ranjang." Jinwoo memerintahkan seorang perawatnya. "Ah Tuan Jeon bisakah Anda melepas tangan saya?"

"Ma—maaf!" dengan canggung Jungkook menarik cepat tangannya dari Jinwoo. "Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak nyaris histeris melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Taehyung kembalilah ke ranjang, biar aku periksa." Jinwoo berucap tenang dia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi kepanikan saat proses kelahiran.

Taehyung menurut ia kembali ke atas ranjang dengan bantuan Jungkook yang sebenarnya tak terlalu membantu karena Jungkook sibuk dengan racauannya sendiri. Jinwoo memperbaiki posisi selimut Taehyung kemudian mulai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kau bisa memakiku, menyumpah serapah, apapun untuk meringankan rasa sakitmu, kau bahkan boleh melakukan kekerasan padaku."

Taehyung melempar tatapan malas pada sang suami, dia ingin sekali mengusir Jungkook dari kamar tapi jika itu dilakukan Taehyung yakin akan ada keributan lain yang lebih besar.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan kabar baiknya adalah kau sudah memasuki pembukaan tujuh, apa kau mulai merasa tidak nyaman?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Itu wajar karena kepala bayi sudah berada pada jalan lahir. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tetap tenang meski kontraksi akan semakin kuat dan seolah tanpa jeda."

"Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja tapi...," Taehyung melirik Jungkook dengan kedua mata merah. "Kurasa dia yang tidak begitu baik."

Jinwoo melirik Jungkook lalu tertawa hambar. "Itu sering terjadi." Ucap Jinwoo mencoba sedikit menghibur Taehyung.

"Hmm..., Jungkook sebaiknya kau keluar...,"

"Tidak! Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini izinkan aku bertanggungjawab penuh Kim Taehyung!" Kedua tangan Jungkook menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Jika kau lebih memalukan lagi aku benar-benar akan mengusirmu keluar." Taehyung menatap tajam Jungkook, mengancam.

"I—iya." Balas Jungkook terbata menahan tangis.

"Bagus, sekarang duduk tenang dan hapus air mata juga ingusmu itu. Benar-benar tidak keren." Cibir Taehyung.

"Iya Tae." Jungkook menjawab lirih, menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Taehyung aku akan kembali satu jam lagi atau kalian bisa memanggilku sesuka hati kalian." Jinwoo tersenyum canggung kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tae."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal dramatis saat kau melahirkan."

"Aku berteriak kesakitan, memaki, mencakar, bersumpah serapah?"

"Ya."

"Imajinasimu terlalu berlebihan."

"Tapi—apa benar-benar tidak sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit, tapi aku cukup tahan dengan rasa sakit."

"Hmm." Jungkook bergumam pelan.

Taehyung bersandar pada kepala ranjang memainkan ujung selimut dan memandangi langit-langit kamar, berikutnya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela kamar. Mereka berada di lantai empat tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat kecuali jendela gedung-gedung lain.

"Jungkook jika aku ingin pindah tempat tinggal, apa kau bersedia?"

"Kemana?"

"Pinggiran Seoul, tempat yang tenang."

"Tentu aku bersedia kau bisa memilih model rumah yang kau inginkan." Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh antusias.

"Aku ingin memiliki rumah dengan halaman yang tidak luas, rumah yang bisa kita bersihkan sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain."

"Apa kau sudah muak dengan segala kemewahan yang selama ini kau nikmati?"

"Jika aku mengatakan muak, aku akan terdengar sangat jahat. Di luar sana ada banyak orang yang tak seberuntung diriku."

"Lalu?"

Taehyung menatap kedua mata Jungkook dalam. "Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kita tumbuh dengan cara yang berbeda, berada di rumah yang terlalu besar, dikelilingi kemewahan, dengan pengawal yang berada di sekitar mereka selama dua puluh empat jam. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Atau mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik hanya karena orangtua mereka mampu membayar bukan karena kerja keras mereka."

Jungkook tersenyum lembut. "Katakan semuanya, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Aku ingin anak-anak kita tumbuh dengan belajar banyak hal, bukan dikelilingi kemewahan. Aku ingin mereka belajar tentang menghargai, berteman, belajar merasa sakit, belajar bekerja keras. Semua hal yang tidak kita dapatkan."

"Tentu. Anak-anak kita akan tumbuh tanpa mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Aku pastikan itu."

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menyetujui permintaan anehku. Biasanya orangtua yang bisa memberikan kemewahan tidak akan setuju dengan pemikiranku, maksudku—untuk apa membuat darah daging kita menderita ketika kita nyaris mampu memberikan segalanya."

"Segalanya dalam bentuk materi. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapat teman yang benar-benar tulus dengan materi, kau tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan hati yang terluka dengan materi, dan yang terpenting materi tidak akan bisa membeli satu detik waktu."

"Kau terdengar mulai bijaksana." Canda Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah dewasa." Jungkook membalas dengan nada angkuh membuat Taehyung tak mampu menahan tawa. Ketika tawa Taehyung terhenti dan Jungkook merasakan remasan di tangannya. Kecemasan Jungkook yang tadi sempat menghilang kini kembali dengan serangan yang lebih kuat.

"Tae kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung tak menjawab hanya desisan yang Jungkook bisa dengar. "Tae?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Pada akhirnya Taehyung menjawab kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung. "Sebaiknya kau hubungi Seokjin hyung. Aku tidak ingin Seokjin hyung terlalu mencemaskan keadaanku."

"Tentu." Balas Jungkook sebelum berdiri dari sisi ranjang Taehyung dan berjalan sedikit menjauhi Taehyung untuk menghubungi Seokjin.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook merasa cemas, padahal dia benar-benar merasa sangat sakit sekarang. Seolah tubuh bagian bawahnya remuk, pandangannya juga beberapa kali berkunang-kunang, dan rasa lelah mulai tak tertahankan.

"Tae aku sudah menghubungi Seokjin hyung, mereka akan langsung datang setelah bayinya lahir."

Suara Jungkook membuat Taehyung membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. "Baguslah." Taehyung membalas.

"Tae apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Hmm.., hanya sedikit lelah."

"Jangan membuatku takut." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut ketakutan yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku tidak membuatmu takut, aku haus."

Jungkook meraih gelas berisi air mineral di atas nakas kemudian membantu Taehyung untuk meminum air di dalam gelas. Setelah mengembalikan gelas ke atas nakas, Jungkook menghapus keringat di dahi Taehyung. "Jungkook."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau panggil Dokter Jinwoo sekarang?"

Jungkook membelalakan kedua mata bulatnya. "Akan aku panggilkan!"

Dokter Jinwoo memasuki kamar bersama dua perawatnya, Jungkook diperintahkan untuk berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang Taehyung. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa terpaku ketika Dokter Jinwoo mulai memerintahkan Taehyung untuk mendorong bayi mereka keluar. Jungkook duduk pada sisi kanan ranjang Taehyung, menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung kesakitan tapi Taehyung sama sekali tak mengeluh atau mengeluarkan suara erangan, Taehyung hanya membalas kuat genggaman tangannya. Jungkook merasa setiap detik berjalan dengan begitu lambat, dia benci melihat Taehyung kesakitan seperti sekarang ini.

"Satu kali dorongan bahu bayimu akan keluar dan aku bisa menariknya perlahan." Perintah Jinwoo.

Sekali lagi tanpa keluhan Taehyung melakukan apa yang Dokter Jinwoo minta. Kemudian untuk beberapa detik ruangan benar-benar sunyi. Jungkook tersenyum ketika suara tangis memeceh keheningan. Ia menatap wajah lelah Taehyung, Taehyungnya menangis. Jungkook menunduk untuk mengecup pelan dahi Taehyung. "Terimakasih Tae." bisiknya.

"Bayi laki-laki yang tampan" Ucap Dokter Jinwoo.

"Aku yang akan memberinya nama." Taehyung berbisik pelan.

"Tentu. Jung Kwan." Balas Jungkook.

"Jeon Jung Kwan." Koreksi Taehyung.

"Jeon? Marganya Jeon?"

"Ya."

"Terimakasih Tae…," Jungkook membalas dengan suara bergetar dan air mata mengalir dan sudah dapat dipastikan jika Jimin melihatnya sekarang, dia tidak akan lolos dari cacian seorang Park Jimin.

Jeon Jung Kwan, putra pertama Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung lahir di akhir Juli di malam musim panas yang hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak mungkin!" Jimin berteriak histeris.

Empat jam setelah kelahiran Jung Kwan kamar Taehyung sudah serupa dengan medan perang. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin?!" protes Jungkook.

"Dia sangat tampan, kulitnya putih padahal Taehyung tidak terlalu putih, lihat saja hidungnya mancung, aku jadi iri." Ucap Jimin sambil meraba hidungnya sendiri.

Yoongi mendekati anggota baru keluarga Kim dan Jeon yang kini berada di dalam gendongan Seokjin. "Matanya bulat dan besar." Yoongi menoleh ke belakang. Mengamati Jungkook dan Taehyung. "Bagaimana kalian bisa membuat anak setampan dia?"

"Astaga Yoongi hyung..," keluh Jungkook sementara Taehyung hanya menahan tawa. Seokjin tak peduli dan memilih mengamati wajah tampan keponakannya, Namjoon hanya bisa memaklumi seorang Min Yoongi.

"Anak kita nanti juga pasti tampan Yoongi hyung, bagaimana jika kita mencobanya sekarang?" tawar Jimin yang sukses mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Yoongi.

"Jungkook." Panggil Seokjin.

Jungkook mendekati Seokjin, mengambil alih Jung Kwan dari gendongan Seokjin. Bayinya menguap kemudian menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Jungkook dengan tenang Jung Kwan mulai terlelap. Jungkook tersenyum mengamati wajah mungil Jung Kwan.

Sekarang Jungkook mengerti apa yang pernah ayahnya katakan. Ketika seorang bayi terlahir maka orangtua mereka juga akan terlahir kembali, menjadi seseorang yang baru, melihat dunia dengan cara yang berbeda. Mulai hari ini semua bukan hanya tentang dirinya dan Taehyung. Mereka memiliki seorang manusia kecil yang membutuhkan bimbingan.

 **COMPLETE**

Halo semua terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir, maaf karena masa-masa ngidam Taehyung tidak banyak dibahas karena keterbatasan waktu terimakasih review kalian _**ainindya13, Strawbaekberry, tsukitsukii, ryeoshilee, pxxjm0809, taennie, Tamu, raxzyu, Lvdhani, Leonpie, wenjun, 10113K, vayasyun, bangtaninmylove, Park RinHyun Uchiha, ParkceyePark, broke lukas, yoonvi123, vivikim406, VampireDPS, KaiNieris, teukiangle, glennmooreww, Kyunie, athensvt, GaemGyu92, Nam0SuPD, yoongiesugar, Albus Convallaria majalis, J Jongkok.**_ Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk review, fav, foll, terimakasih untuk semua perhatiannya. Bye Bye…


End file.
